Can Love Last?
by KelsNicole92
Summary: Sequel to Those Gray Eyes: Prim and Rory have been together for five years. But now they have to start thinking about the future and what they want. Can their love last? *Summary might change*
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday Party

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of Can Love Last?, oh my god! Haha! Okay, thank you for all of the support on Those Gray Eyes Caught Me and I hope that all of you like this story as much as the first one. Without all of the support there wouldn't be a sequel and I don't know what I would do. The first story means so much to me and to be writing a sequel to it means a lot to me. Hopefully you love this story as much as you did the first one.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the characters or anything related to the series.)**

A small smile forms on my lips as I walk into Katniss' house. She is chasing after Acacia, who seems to be having a little too much fun. When Acacia sees me she smiles and runs over to me, she hugs me around my knees. I laugh lightly as I pick her up. Katniss looks exhausted and right at that second Diligo and Peeta run into the room. Peeta smiles when he sees me and he picks up Diligo. But Diligo has other plans, he reaches out towards me. Some how Katniss went from wanting no kids to having two and she might have a third one on the way. Acacia gives me a kiss on the cheek and I put her down on the floor, she starts twirling around in her new light pink dress. Diligo reaches out to me and I take him from Peeta. We smile at each other and he whispers something about Katniss being too over protective of the children.

"Over protective?" Katniss mutters as she picks up Acacia. "If you want to be the one to call the shots don't let them go over to Haymitch's house."

Peeta just laughs and takes Acacia from Katniss, she hugs him. "They wanted to see Uncle Haymitch. What's wrong with that? You need to lighten up a little Katniss."

She just rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. I smile at Peeta who just shakes his head. Diligo waddles after her and Acacia is put back down on the floor. Peeta hugs me and I laugh lightly. We sit down on the couch and stare around the room for a few minutes. It's odd that I get along with Peeta this well, but I love it. Katniss hates it when we go against her, but some how most of the time she wins. Balloons are scattered around the room and decorations are hung up on the walls.

"You two are doing a great job." I say and Peeta laughs lightly. We look at each other and I just shake my head. "Little Aca is turning four..."

"I know its hard to believe." Peeta runs his fingers through his hair and smiles. "Your birthday is next month, wait till you see what we have in store for you."

I narrow my eyes at him. "No party. I don't care if its a surprise party or a party that I know about. Remember what happened last year?"

"No one knew that Haymitch would do that. Don't worry this year will be fun." Peeta laughs lightly as he remembers my party last year. Haymitch had a little too much to drink and asked me to marry him, of course that wouldn't have worked out because him and Effie are married. Effie just rolled her eyes and gave him hell for it after he was sober. "You do have to admit that it was funny. Come on, Prim."

"It was horrible." Even though I say this I have to smile. Okay, it was a good party and I did have fun, but I don't want another party. "So what cake did you make this year?"

He shakes his head and laughs. "Okay, we can change the subject. How do you feel about eating a cake of Ace? Katniss thought that it was weird, but I think its cute."

"Let me get this straight..." I turn to look at him properly. He smirks at me as I try to think of what to say. "You want me to eat my niece?"

"Yeah...in a way. I'll show it to you before the party." We both laugh and he just shakes his head. For a second he stares at me. " Where's Rory? I'm shocked that you two didn't show up together."

"He had to help Gale with something." I smile at him. Rory and me are doing pretty good, of course now that we are older we can do more...things, but we haven't. We agreed to wait until marriage. "Madge told me to tell you thank you for the cake if I saw you before her-which means that she will thank you herself later."

"Oh, that was a fun cake to make!" Peeta says in a sarcastic voice. Madge and Gale got married two weeks ago, of course Peeta made the cake. After it was done Peeta swore that he never wanted to make a cake for Madge again. "Those little pink flowers got on my nerves! No, there need to be more...okay now there needs to be less!"

There is a knock on the door and Peeta gets up to answer it. I smile when my mom walks in, followed by Hazelle and Rory. When our eyes meet I stand up and walk over to him. Those gray eyes still have the same affect on me that they have since we were in the Capital. His arm wraps around my waist and we kiss once, a small kiss, because our moms are here. Our mom's look away a few seconds later and I wink at him, we both know that after the party we will have time to kiss a lot more. We hold hands as we walk into the kitchen. Both of the kids are running around and Katniss just shakes her head. My mom walks in and she starts to help Katniss.

"Want to go outside and play kids?" Rory asks Acacia and Diligo. Both of them cheer and they run toward the sitting room. Katniss thanks Rory in a small voice. "No problem. Come on Aunt Prim..."

As soon as we walk outside I see the sun and smile. Rory runs off after the kids and I follow, a little slower. They start kicking a ball around and I sit down in front of a tree. Diligo waddles over to me while Rory plays with Acacia, he sits down on my lap and I kiss the top of his head. I laugh when Rory falls while letting the ball get past him, this pleases the birthday girl. She is laughing and chasing after the ball, Rory gets up and chases after her.

"Aunt Prim?" Diligo says and I look down at him. He has Katniss' eyes, but Peeta's hair, its the other way around with Acacia. He is much more like his father, which is something that I love. Acacia got Katniss' fire. "You looks pretty."

I laugh lightly and hug him to me. "Thank you. Dil, you look handsome. Are you ready for the party? Uncle Gale and Aunt Madge are coming..."

"Yay!" He says and he stands up. I watch as he bounces around, but a few seconds later he is pulling me up. "Play with me!"

The next thing that I know I'm kicking a ball around with Diligo. He laughs as he runs past me with the ball. Rory catches my eyes and we both smile. One of the fun parts about being an aunt and uncle is spoiling the kids. We bring the kids together and I pull out the bag of candy I was hiding in my little bag. Both of them start jumping up and down. I watch as they take the candy and start eating it. Sitting down with Rory under the tree I smile as the two of them play and eat the candy. It's hard to believe that they are only a year and some months apart. In December we will all be here to celebrate Diligo's third birthday.

"I love you." Rory says and I feel his lips touch the top of my head. Lightly I giggle and he pulls me closer to him. "Wait till we are married..."

I laugh and kiss him once on the lips. "Love you too..."

"Katniss is going to give us hell for this." We both laugh and our lips meet again. "She will get back at us when we have kids."

Luckily the kids run up at that moment and jump on us. I know that it shouldn't really freak me out thinking about having kids with Rory, but it kind of does. We love each other and have been together for about five years now, but we've never really talked about having kids. That subject has just been...off limits and I thought that it would be until we were married.

"Uncle Gale's here!" We hear the voice and both of the kids get off of us and run towards it. "The fun can begin!"

As the kids jump on Gale I look back at Rory. His eyes are locked with mine and I smile a small smile. I love him and maybe we should start talking about those kinds of things. We get up and walk over to Gale and Madge, hand in hand.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D What did you think of the first chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2: Marrying Rory?

**Hey everyone! I am so excited to put up the second chapter to my new story and I hope that all of you like it! Thank you for reading, for the review and everything else. Something that I wanted to put is that Diligo in Latin means love and Acacia is a kind of flower, the meaning of it is secret love. Acacia is a name that I love and that is dear to me, because I used it in another story on here. =D Okay I'll let you get to the second chapter of Can Love Last? **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(If you haven't and you want to 'like' my facebook page its KelsNicole92-Fanfiction. Thank you if you have!) **

Acacia is running around the house and showing off her new dress. I smile as Haymitch whispers that she reminds him of Katniss and that it isn't a good thing. Peeta walks out of the kitchen and Acacia runs over to him, he picks her up and kisses her on the cheek. Katniss walks up behind Haymitch and takes away his bottle, which makes him start complaining. Everyone is eating and talking. Rory's arms wrap around me and I smile when he kisses me on the cheek. We both laugh as Katniss tells Haymitch why he can't drink here and Haymitch comes back at Katniss with a lot of reasons why he can. Effie walks over to us and she shakes her head, she pats her belly a little and says something to it.

"Effie are you..." She nods her head and I smile. Her lips are in a wide smile as she holds onto her stomach. Oddly her and Haymitch are the last two people that I ever thought would have a baby, but weirder things have happened. Johanna walks in and Katniss screams as they hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Prim." Effie says and she smiles at the two of us. "You know...you two might be next. I mean you two have been together for a long time and marriage is the next step..."

I freeze and Rory laughs. "We know...but we haven't exactly talked about that yet. Of course I'm ready any time that she is for that..."

"Katniss!" I say and I walk away from Rory. For some reason I'm starting to freak out and when Johanna sees me she smiles. Before I can say a word she has me in a tight hug. "Hi, Johanna..."

"Who are you running away from? I can help you if you want me to." Johanna says and she smiles. Her eyes scan the crowd to try and see exactly who or what I'm running from. But right now I don't even know why I'm running away, I mean its just Rory. Okay, so the whole marriage talk hasn't come up for the two of us yet. "Are you okay? You look like you are about to be sick..."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katniss is staring at me too and she pulls me into a hug. She asks me whats wrong and I don't really want to tell her. "Nothing..."

"Primrose..." She whispers and I pull away from her. I look at her and shake my head and I walk away from her. "Prim, come back!"

But I go outside and sit under a tree in the front yard. This is the tree where Rory and I had a picnic on my sixteenth birthday, I sigh and think about how far away that seems. I don't look up when someone walks up to me and sits down next to me. With a sigh I look next to me and see that its not Rory, its Gale. Okay, now I'm confused. He smiles at me and shakes his head.

"Prim, are you okay?" He asks me and he leans back against the tree. What am I supposed to say to him? Oh no, I'm freaking out about the idea of marrying your brother. Not really freaking out about the idea of it, more like scared because we've never talked about it. "You can talk when ever you are ready."

I nod my head a little and look at him. "Yeah, I'm alright. When you and Madge...I mean before you two got married, did you two talk about it?"

"Nope." He laughs and starts to pull grass out of the ground. I smile a little thinking about what Katniss would do if she saw him doing this, the kids are the only ones allowed to do that. "Are you thinking about marrying someone like...Rory?"

"Yeah, a little. It's just that we normally talk about everything and for some reason we've never talked about that." Gale nods his head and I look down. This is just great, I'm talking to my boyfriend's brother about being scared of marrying him. "People are bringing it up and its all around us. Rory even brought it up and it just kind of...scares me."

Gale laughs a little and I look at him. "If it makes you feel any better the day before I married Madge I freaked out big time. But its just something that you do and you get over it. When you love someone you want to be tied to them in every way, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, kind of..." I look up at him and see that he's still smiling. "Okay...I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" He looks back toward the house and we both see Rory coming. "Looks like he's coming, I'll let you two talk..." 

Gale stands up and Rory smiles at him. Rory sits down beside me and I kiss him lightly on the lips. He wraps his arms around me and I smile. I know that we are going to have a long talk later about what happened and I'm going to feel silly about it, I already do. I love Rory, I know that I do...but am I ready to marry him? Maybe not yet, but I do some day and soon.

"Prim, are you okay?" When he asks me I just nod my head. I snuggle into him and he sighs lightly. "Would you mind telling me why you ran away?"

I look up into his gray eyes. "Rory, it was nothing...really. We've just never talked about marriage before and I guess that it made me...freak a little. Don't take that the wrong way, I want to marry you..."

"You were scared of the idea of marrying me? Wow...I thought that it was something else." He laughs and kisses the top of my head. "I didn't think that we had to talk about that. Aren't we heading towards marriage, just like everyone else? We love each other."

"I know, it just never really...settled in before." My eyes are locked with his and I smile at him. "Honestly, I do want to marry you..."

Rory smiles at me and I smile back. "Do you really mean that? Okay so if I would ask you...you would say yes? Just so that I know."

"Yeah, I would." I start to stand up and I kiss him once on the lips. He smiles at me and I stand up looking around us. "What you think that I wouldn't?"

"Just wanted to make sure." He says and he laughs lightly. "Come on...let's get back to the party."

Haymitch is standing half in and half out of the house when we walk back in. I see that he's got his bottle back. Katniss is talking to Gale and when she sees me walk back in she asks Gale something, when he responds she nods her head. Oh right, I totally forgot that talking to Gale and Peeta are two different things. Peeta won't tell Katniss everything that I say and Gale will tell Katniss everything that I say. I smile when Peeta walks over to me with Diligo, who wants me to hold him. With a smile on my lips I take him and we start to dance around the room, which makes other people start to dance.

After the party Rory and I walk home with out arms around each other. He kisses me on my head and I laugh. We walk into the house that he got a few months ago, sometimes I sleep over. Silently we walk into the sitting room and he turns on the music lightly, we start to dance around the room. I kiss him once and he spins me around. Tonight was a good night and it just keeps getting better. My relationship with Rory is perfect the way that it is and I have nothing to worry about. Our bodies move against each others and I press my lips against his again. Rory stops dancing and kisses me again. I keep my eyes closed for a few seconds and when I open them Rory is on the floor, on one knee.

"Um...Rory?" I ask him totally confused. Did he lose something? What in the hell is he doing on the floor? "Can I ask you something? What in the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"Prim, I love you so much and I don't see why there's any reason to wait. You know that I can take care of you and that we are great together." He pulls out a ring and I feel like I could fall over. Okay, now can I panic...a little bit? Something inside of me is telling me to say yes. "I have always loved you and now I want to show everyone our love. Primrose, will you be Mrs. Rory Hawthorne and make me the happiest man in Panem?"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Did you like it? (Sorry that I had to cut off there, but I love ****cliffhangers...haha!)**


	3. Chapter 3: An Answer

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope that all of you like it! Remember-KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my facebook like page, thank you for liking it if you have and if you haven't...=D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Now this is something that I thought that this was a question that I wouldn't have to answer for a while. Rory is staring up at me with those gray eyes that I love so much. I bite my lip as I pull him up towards me, he looks confused and I wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips are pressed together and I run my fingers through his hair. His arms wrap around my waist and we end up on the couch. When both of us are breathless we smile at each other and Rory holds up the ring, the ring...he wants me to answer right now. A second later I'm nodding my head, which I didn't even know that I was going to do. He smiles at me and kisses me as he puts the ring on my finger.

"Yes..." I whisper and he kisses me on the cheek. We smile at each other and I'm still in shock. "Rory...what made you want to do that...today?"

Rory laughs lightly. "Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now and today just seemed like a good day. Plus, I asked you if you'd say yes...but I do have to admit that when you were silent for that long, it scared me. But, you said yes and I couldn't be happier."

I kiss him one last time and we sit up. Before he can say anything I'm up and walking towards the door. When I turn to look at him, I laugh at the expression on his face. Does he seriously not know where I'm going? Katniss is the first person who has to find out and I have to tell her now. Gale must have already known and I doubt that my mother did. He stares at me and I laugh lightly. With a small wave I walk out the front door and leave him to figure it out, he's smart and I know that he can.

My feet hit the grass as I run towards Katniss' house and I smile as I knock on the door. Peeta opens the door and looks shocked to see me, he lets me in. I hug him and start jumping up and down, which kind of scares Peeta. Katniss comes walking down the stairs and when she sees me she looks a little concerned. Slowly I pull Peeta over to me and I whisper that I'm marrying Rory into his ear, this makes him freeze. To my surprise he looks over at Katniss and he whispers a congratulations to me, before he excuses himself to say good-night to the kids. Which leaves me alone with my sister, who will most likely not like this news.

"Prim, what's going on?" She asks me as she walks down the last few steps. I start to back away thinking that maybe this isn't the best time to tell her. "What's going on?"

With a small sigh I hold up my left hand and Katniss stares at the ring, her mouth falls open in shock. "Katniss, please don't freak out. I really do love him and he loves me. So why shouldn't we get married? I mean...isn't that the next step in our relationship-" 

But Katniss is laughing and now I stare at her confused. She sits down on the couch and just laughs away, this is not the reaction that I expected. I walk over to her and sit down beside her. When she looks down at the ring, she laughs even harder. What is so funny about this? I didn't act this way when I found out that Katniss and Peeta were engaged! So why is this so funny?

"Katniss, if you don't mind would you please tell me what's so funny?" She nods her head and holds up one of her fingers. Right now I'm annoyed. "Now?"

"Prim, don't take this the wrong way but...I thought that you were going to say no. Rory told mom and me a few days ago." I stare at her in shock and she nods her head. Katniss takes my hand in hers and she pats it. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do? Just a few hours ago you ran out of my house, because Effie suggested that you were next. Gale had to go and calm you down."

I stare at her and nod my head. "Of course I want to marry Rory, I love him. This is the next step and I want to do this. What happened earlier was...nothing."

"Prim, Gale told me that you looked like you were going to pass out under that tree." I want to punch Gale right now for telling Katniss that. "Listen to me...I'm happy for you, if this is what you want."

"Katniss...I want to marry Rory." I smile at her and she just nods her head a little. "You don't have to protect me from everything, haven't you learned that yet?"

She smiles at me and shakes her head. "Prim, that is never going to happen. No matter what I'll always try to protect you. But...I want you to come with me tomorrow." 

"Go with you tomorrow?" I ask her and she nods her head. "To where?"

"Doctors." She rolls her eyes and gestures toward the stares. "Peeta insist that I go to a doctor to see if I'm pregnant and I think that its pointless."

A few minutes later I'm walking around the block, not wanting to go home to my mom or back to Rory. I feel free out here and I feel like I need a moment to fully get over the shock of everything. Taking a deep breath I look down at the ring on my finger and it feels heavier then I thought that it would. When I look up I see Haymitch standing in his front yard and he smiles at me. Of course he has a bottle in his hand and I try not to laugh.

"Primrose, hello!" He says and I can't help but smile. When I get close enough he hugs me and I just hug him back to get it over with. "Oh! I see that you are married!"

I nod my head, yeah...he's close enough. "Soon we will be...maybe a few months or a year...maybe a little longer. How are you Haymitch?"

"Never been better. I love this bottle..." He says and I smirk. "You look...pretty. Where's Katniss?"

"She's at home." I say and smile at him. "You were the life of the party, Haymitch."

Haymitch just laughs and I shake my head. "Oh! I'm always the life of the party! We should have a party tomorrow...a marriage party for you and...what's his name?"

"Rory." I smile and he nods his head. "His names Rory."

"Big commitment." He says and he walks back towards the house as Effie appears. "I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Taking a deep breath I walk back towards Rory's house and smile as I stop in front of this. Will this be our house after we are married? Are we going to have kids running around the front yard soon after? Okay, don't get ahead of yourself Prim...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Number Three?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. More Prim and Rory should be in one of the next chapters, right now she's thinking everything through and actually thinking that she's ready for marriage. Thanks for reading, for the reviews and everything else! =D Okay, again KelsNicole92-Fanfiction=my Facebook "like" page. Thank you for liking if you already have.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Reviews are appreciated, if you don't have an account you can still leave a review. =D )**

I'm sitting beside Katniss in the doctors office and by the way that she's glaring at the receptionists I could tell why they would send her away, of course they don't. She refuses to go to our mother for her doctor, so her doctor's name is Abigail Morlington. When her name is called she pulls me up with her and back into one of the rooms. Katniss almost bites the nurses head off, which I mean literally. The nurse almost runs out of the room crying, which is weird because the nurse's name is Marvin. A few minutes later Dr. Morlington walks in and smiles at the two of us. Last week Katniss took a test here and she wanted to be in person to find out if she's pregnant or not, probably to be able to kill the person who gave her the news quicker. The doctor smiles at Katniss, who has a moody expression on her face and her eyes show that she is not happy about what she thinks the results are.

"Mrs. Mellark, how nice to see you again! Miss Everdeen? Am I correct?" I smile at her and Katniss looks like she might start growling at her if she doesn't just tell her what's going on. "Katniss...let's see, are you sure that you don't want Peeta in here with you? I mean most woman want their husbands with them when they find out the results."

Katniss glares at her and I already know that she is pregnant. When she is pregnant she is more moody on certain days, but sometimes she is more gentle-today is defiantly one of the moody days. "No, Peeta is not in here so then if I am pregnant-which I better not be, then I won't kill him."

"You are pregnant. Congratulations!" Dr. Morlington says this and she is almost already out the door. She's delivered this news twice to Katniss before and now she knows what her reaction to the news is. "I'll let you tell Peeta. Nice to meet you Miss Everdeen."

A small smile forms on my lips as I stare at my sister, she is pregnant again. I can't help but laugh and she glares at me. Of course the last two times I got on her nerves by telling her what to and what not to do while she was pregnant. Katniss sits back full and in walks Peeta. His eyes land on her and he starts to laugh. Her eyes snap open and he laughs even harder. For some reason I'm guessing that Peeta's happy about the baby news and he thinks that its amusing in some way. Of course I laughed too.

"Let's make a little change to this whole thing." Katniss says through gritted teeth, but Peeta just keeps smiling away. "Next time you carry the baby, Mellark."

"If I could I would. But, Katniss...you love the kids." Peeta walks over to her and kisses her on the forehead. He smiles at me and hugs Katniss to him. "You know, I didn't plan this either-but its a wonderful surprise! Wait till Acacia and Diligo find out! Diligo wants a baby brother..."

I smile as Katniss rolls her eyes and she stands up. "But Aca wants a sister, trust me I already know. They have both put in their orders."

A smile is on my lips as Katniss and Peeta walk out of the room together. Even though she's refusing to show it, she's excited about the new baby and she already loves the baby. I know that she's acting like this because she's scared for the same reason why she's always been scared when it comes to having children. The first time that she found out that she was pregnant she reacted a little better then this or at least that's what she told me. Something crosses my mind as we walk out of the doctors office and head back towards their house, that some day this might be me. Having a baby might come sooner for me then I think.

Rory is playing with the kids when we walk into the house and Katniss' eyebrows go up. He explains how Haymitch called him and asked him to take over. Katniss rolls her eyes and picks up Diligo, who kisses her on the cheek lightly. Just by watching how Katniss lights up to that, I know that she loves being a mom more then she'd like to admit to. Acacia runs over to Peeta and he picks her up. Staring at them I know that I do want to start a family after I get married and I hope that my family is half as good as theirs.

"Okay you two..." Katniss says as they sit down on the couch together. She smiles at the two of them and kisses Acacia on the forehead. "There is going to be another baby in the house..."

Acacia brightens up and asks, "a baby sister?"

Diligo looks up at his parents with bright eyes. "A baby brother?"

"We don't know which one yet, we probably won't know until he or she is born. Just like with the two of you." Katniss says with a small smile. She stands up a minute later and mumbles something about going to see Haymitch. "But it will only be one or the other...this is the LAST one..."

Peeta nods his head and tells the kids to go play. As soon as they are off playing he walks over to us and I hug him. We watch the kids play and he says, "Katniss said that after Acacia was born and after Diligo was too." I can't help but laugh about that, it looks like she's going to have more kids then she thought she ever would. Even though she acts rough, I know that its just an act because she's scared. After everything that the two of them have been through I think it would be un-normal to not be scared.

Katniss walks back in when Peeta's almost done making dinner and she sits down beside me. Rory went to go help Gale with something and he won't be back for a few hours. I smile at her and she starts to play with some of the dandelions on the table. A small smile forming on her lips as she plays with them, slowly with the tips of her fingers. Dandelions mean a lot to Katniss and they are a huge part of her. They gave her hope and helped her keep us all alive, which I am thankful for.

"So, honey..." Peeta says and Katniss throws a dandelion at him, he just laughs. There is a small smile on her lips as she stares at him. "How did things go with Haymitch?"

"Oh, fine. He forgot that Effie had a doctors appointment, that's all." She shrugs it off and that's not like Katniss. Peeta notices this too. "Effie wanted him to go with her and he didn't know what to do. So he called Rory, who agreed to come over and watch the kids. It all worked out fine..."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Diligo runs into the kitchen and I laugh when I see that he has a two fists full of dandelions. Katniss smiles as he tries to climb onto her lap, so she picks him up and puts him there. "These are for you and the baby! Can I name it?"

"Thank you, honey. We don't know if the baby will be a boy or girl yet." She tries to explain, but Diligo pouts and Katniss smiles. "I'll take a few suggestions. What names are you thinking about?"

Diligo smiles and hugs his mom. "How about Dandelion?"

Never heard that one before and obviously neither have the other two. We all just sit here in silence as Diligo puts a dandelion in his mother's hair. She smiles at him and sets him on the ground to go play with Acacia. Peeta is smiling and nodding his head.

"Peeta..." Katniss asks and he looks over at her. They smile at each other and she just shrugs. "What do you think about Dandelion?"

He laughs and nods his head. "Kind of cute...a flower, like you."

"But Dandelion?" She asks again and she shakes her head a little. "I don't know...you know that I love dandelions, but for one of our kids names?"

"It would make sense." Peeta smiles and winks at her. "We don't have to choose now, don't worry about it."

I smile at my sister and sit back, silently I start to think about my own future. The wedding and starting a family. Maybe I'm more ready then I originally thought. Silently I look down at the ring on my left hand and smile, this is a part of Rory. This ring is something that I'll always wear and cherish. Rory in some ways is like my Peeta...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! More Prim and Rory in one of the next chapters, I promise! =D **


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing My Future?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far...not that far in but still. :D Here is the next chapter and I hope that all of you like it too. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction=my Facebook "like" page.) **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm sitting here with Rory and he is smiling at me. For some reason he thinks that we should start planning the wedding, of course I didn't have the heart to say no to him. Okay, I can manage all of this...the wedding, Katniss being pregnant and my mom. Rory is showing me a few different ideas for 'theme' weddings, whatever those are. He smiles at me as he flips through the pages and I realize that I'm dazing off when his smile fades. A smile forms on my lips and I nod my head, but I've been caught. Part of me feels bad, but I'm not trying to daze off, really I'm not. Katniss is where my thoughts were, I was just thinking about the new baby and I'm excited.

We stare at each other for a minute and with a small sigh Rory shuts the book that he was looking through. As I stare at the front of it I see that he got it from Madge and I can't stop myself from giggling. Madge had this book glued to her when she was planning her wedding and now it seems its going to be glued to Rory. I shake my head a little and try to stop myself from laughing. Of course when he pulls out a book that Peeta has different cakes in, which was also Madge's, I start to laugh even harder. Rory looks a little annoyed and sighs. I look down at the ring on my finger and smiles, but when I look back up at him I just shake my head. Am I missing something here? The bride is the one who is supposed to be the one with all of the books and all that, right?

"Okay, Prim." Rory says and I look up at him. The books are down, but the images are imprinted in my mind forever. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Obviously this makes Rory feel a little better that I've stopped laughing, but only if he knew why I was laughing... "What's going on? You aren't even paying attention and you keep laughing about nothing...I don't understand."

I sigh and take Rory's hand into mine. "Rory, I'm sorry...I was thinking about Katniss and the baby. We just found out yesterday, but I'm excited. The books...that's why I'm laughing. Did Madge give those to you? I mean...they look like the ones that were glued to her side before her and Gale's wedding."

"Maybe...she said that they were...helpful." Rory says in an embarrassed voice and I laugh. "So its not that you aren't excited about the wedding?"

"Rory, how could I not be excited about the wedding? After all, I am marrying you. You didn't really think that I was avoiding wedding planning do you?" The way that he looks as he shakes his head tells me that he did believe that and I shake my head. Who ever thought that I'd have to be the one to reassure him? "I love you, which you already know and I want to marry you. But everything seems to be happening at the same time...like us, Katniss being pregnant and Madge thinks that she might be-"

Rory cuts me off and I stare at him. "Madge might be pregnant? Oh, this is going to be good. Gale the father and me the spoiling uncle..."

"We can start planning the wedding if you want to." I say as I pick up a book and he smiles at me. "Just...start out light at first?"

"Prim, we can start planning...next week?" He smiles at me and I move closer to him. Our lips are just inches apart and he closes the distance. "Go see Katniss, I know that's what you want to do."

"Really? Are you sure?" I ask him and he nods his head. He starts to laugh as I stand up and something hits me. "You better not tell Gale ANYTHING about Madge and the baby. She's not sure yet and she wants to be the one to tell him."

Rory nods his head, but he still has that evil smile on his lips. "Why would I Prim? You now that I'm the sweetest guy ever and the most thoughtful." 

"Hm...I need to make a small correction." I whisper to him as we kiss one last time. There is a small smile on his lips as I walk towards the door. "Peeta is the sweetest and most thoughtful guy. Don't worry though...you come in second." 

The expression on his face is priceless and I can't help but laugh as I walk over to Katniss' house. When I walk into the yard I see Peeta outside with Diligo and the two of them are laughing. Silently I walk inside the house and see that Katniss is watching something with Acacia. As I get closer I see that Acacia is sick and Katniss has tissues all around her. Both of them look up at me and smile. Of course I wish that I would have called before, at least that way I could have brought Aca something. Katniss gets up and tells Acacia to stay there, just to rest.

"Prim, I'm shocked that you came over today." Katniss says when we reach the kitchen and I watch as she puts some soup into a bowl. The soup must have been made by Peeta or maybe Katniss...it kind of looks like her cooking too. "Aren't you two planning your wedding? I thought that I wouldn't see you for...like weeks."

I smile at her as I sit down at the table and shake my head a little. "Today we tried to, but my mind was on you and the baby. So how is little Dandelion?"

"The baby and I are fine. Dandelion will most likely not be the baby's name, since I feel like its going to be a girl." I laugh and shake my head as Katniss sits down next to me. Of course she would think that she would know if the baby would be a boy or girl. "That sounds too female and I wouldn't be able to name my new son that. You understand what I'm saying don't you?"

"Yes, because everyone can predict the sex of their baby." I can't help but laugh and Katniss rolls her eyes at me. "Come on Katniss! You can't predict the sex of the baby."

"Yes I can. I was right with Acacia and Diligo." She smiles and I shake my head a little. "It's not my fault that I was right those two times."

I smile at her as I take the bowl from her to give to Acacia. "You are insane and maybe this time you are wrong. What if you are having one of each?"

As I'm walking out of the room I hear something fall on the floor behind me. I can't help but laugh at that. Katniss is the only mother who throws stuff in the house. When I walk into the room I see that Acacia is staring at the TV and she smiles when she sees me. Carefully I sit down next to her, while Katniss cleans the kitchen. Slowly she eats the soup and I smile as she does. Ace is like her mother and I can't help but laugh when I see it. Before I came I bet that this girl was running around the house and that the two of them had a hard time getting her to stay down.

"Hi, Aunt Prim." She says as she looks up at me. Her voice is a little stuffy and I smile at her. "What's mommy doing right now?"

"Cleaning, but don't get up." I say and she looks disappointed. Slowly I pull the blanket up on her and she snuggles back into the couch. "You'll get better faster if you stay down...listen to mommy and daddy about that."

I laugh as Acacia glares at the TV, but I'm glad that its not at me. She has too much of her mother in her and I can't believe it sometimes. When I have kids who will they be more like? Maybe a mixture of the two of us? A little bit of Rory's more wildness and a little bit of my compassion? Possibly, but most likely I'll have children who act more like him. Most kids wouldn't care about killing a small insect, that is one of the things that Rory told me first drew him towards me. He couldn't believe that a girl would care about something that small.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Going On A Hunting Trip

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday, busy day. Okay, new chapter...hopefully all of you like the story and this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (Haymitch and Effie story, first chapter on Saturday...still thinking about a title. Haha!)**  
**Enjoy!**  
***~KelsNicole~*  
(KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, is my Facebook 'like' page. If you liked it thank you! So if you haven't...)**

Rory holds me tightly to him and I smile at him. We've been...talking about the wedding, which has led to a lot of kissing and begging. Of course we already know that Acacia will be the flower girl and that Diligo will carry our rings, but I asked if we could have the wedding in the backyard, of course Rory wants it in the center of town. Right now we are trying to work things out in a...non-fighting way. His arms are wrapped around me and he's really trying, but I wrap my legs around his waist. A small smile forms on my lips when a small moan escapes from his lips and I run my fingers through his hair. Slowly, I feel him giving in, that he wants to go farther.

He sighs in my open mouth and I feel a shiver run through me. I feel our kiss go deeper and I feel myself getting lost in this. Both of us are breathing hard and I feel myself falling deeper into him. We break the kiss after a few minutes and I feel his lips go to my neck. This is not going the way that I thought that it would, but I like the way that its going. Rory's fingers stroke my bare skin and I shiver with pleasure. A small smile forms on my lips as I look down as he sits back for a second, for some reason, sometimes that is my mission to make that happen.

"So...who wins?" He asks and I pout at him. A small smile forms on his lips as he nods his head and I kiss him. Slowly I make my way onto his lap. "Fine...we can have the wedding in the backyard-if I get to choose the cake."

"You want to choose the cake?" I smile at him and he kisses me softly on the lips, which wasn't really needed. Of course I'll let him do that, but if its bad...I'll have Katniss kill him. "Fine...you can."

I smile at him and we start to kiss again, but I pull away. We both know where we are heading and that we shouldn't be heading there yet. He smiles at me as I get off of his lap and a minute later he is on top of me, his lips on mine. The eagerness in the kiss makes me want to keep going, of course that is probably not a good idea. Rory seems content with continuing on and I want to too, but...

"Rory..." I whisper breathlessly and he looks at me. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I shake my head. "We can't, not yet..."

Rory laughs and sits back a little. "Prim, we don't have to do anything more then make-out. Don't worry about it...but if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable." He laughs as he sits back fully and I sit up. "What? You think that I can't be close to you and not feel comfortable?"

"That's not what I meant. You just don't feel right about being that close until marriage." From the way that he says it I feel like he feels fine going all the way before marriage. I stare at him and he smiles away. "Prim, don't take that the wrong way. You know that I just meant to be nice..."

I stare at him and shake my head. "That's not it...I can be close to you and I'm comfortable. I just want to...not do that, until we get married. You understand don't you?"

"Of course I understand." He says with a small smile as he writes something down on the notepad. I stare at his writing and it is horrible. "What?"

"You are horrible at writing." I say with a small smile and I take it from him. He watches me as I copy what he's written down. "By the way...Posy will look cute in the dress that I have in mind."

I finish writing everything down and I laugh when Rory takes the notepad, he takes one look at it and before I know it its on the floor. My back is against the couch again and we the eagerness is back in the kiss. Of course he thinks that we can control ourselves, but I'm not so sure. Why can't Katniss come stomping in like she normally does, when I don't want her to stop us? Of course that never will happen.

The door opens and I hear her footsteps, wait their footsteps. When they walk into the room I hear them both suck in a breath. Rory looks up and he smiles, quickly he gets off of me. I sit up and see them standing there. Katniss and Gale are staring at the two of us, which makes me smile a little. Gale walks farther into the room and puts down a bag of food, while glaring at Rory. Some how Rory is always blamed for this, but right now I'm not going to complain. I run over to Katniss and hug her.

"Ready to go?" I ask her in an excited voice. Today we are supposed to do something with the kids and I'm excited for it. "Katniss?"

"Rory...want to come along?" Katniss asks and I see the smile on her lips. Something tells me that she's going hunting with Gale, which means that Peeta is doing something with the kids today. I am being dragged out for some sister time in the woods, which never works out. "I can always use a new target...I mean a new trainee."

"Sure, why not." Rory says and he stands up. My idiot of a boyfriend...I mean fiancee would agree to go. Gale smiles and winks at Katniss. Oh shit, they are going to give him a hard time and I can already see it. "Let's get going, don't want to waste daylight do we?"

We head out towards the woods and I watch as Katniss disappears for a minute. When she reappears she has a bow and arrows in her hands. She stops and smiles at Gale, the two of them look evil. Even though she is pregnant, this won't stop Katniss. Most of the time they like to have a fun little game of see who can get the most game. Of course I always lose and Rory just smiles.

"Okay...you two ready?" Gale asks and I see the glitter of excitement in his eyes. "Time to go hunting..."

As we walk on I hear Katniss whisper, "Rory hunting..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D**

**(New thing about updating: most likely I will be updating my stories like this, Complicated sequel and Acacia Lily Yarrow=Day One. Day Two: Can It Be Love?, Can Love Last? and my new story for The Hunger Games. Sound good? Sorry, its getting a little overwhelming updating every story everyday. :( I didn't want to do that, but I have to...thanks! :D )**


	7. Chapter 7: Frosting Cookies Can Be Fun

**Hey everyone! New chapter! YAY! The ending of this chapter might come up again, because I want to use it again with Prim and Rory. Haha, let me know what you think? (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, is my Facebook like page. If you've already liked it thank you and if you haven't... :D ) Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Katniss is having a little too much fun with hunting today. I watch her as she kills a rabbit and I start to scowl at her. She rolls her eyes as Gale picks it up and puts it in a bag, the two of them still have their own little jokes. Rory smiles standing next to me and Katniss tells him to give it a shot. Gale smirks as Katniss questions Rory's ability to hunt, obviously she doesn't know that when she went into the Hunger Games he taught Rory how to hunt. He kisses me on the cheek, which makes Katniss look a little annoyed and he takes her bow from her. We all watch as he strings the arrow and I have to pull Katniss back, because she looks like she wants to kill him for touching her bow. Something moves out of the corner of our eyes and he lets the arrow fly. With a wide smile on his lips Rory runs forward and pulls up a rabbit, Katniss rolls her eyes saying, "he can't even get it in the eye. It totally runs the meat..."

We walk on and Rory whispers something to me about Katniss not wanting to give him any credit for knowing how to hit a target. I laugh lightly and they keep hunting. Gale hits a squirrel and me being me, suggested that he nurse it back to health. This makes Gale laugh and before I can blink he cuts the squirrel in the neck, its dead. Rory holds me tightly to him and Katniss rolls her eyes.

"You know that she was serious about that Gale." Katniss says as Gale puts the bloody squirrel into his bag. "Couldn't you have waited until I took her away to do that?"

"Catnip, you know that out here we aren't fake." Gale smiles at her and we continue on. He checks the snares and smiles as he finds different types of animals in all of them. "Prim, you okay?"

I nod my head and I know that they are going back to treating me like a little kid. "Fine...I'm fine. Katniss don't make a big deal out of it. You two do this all the time and I've always eaten the food. Gale's right, its fine."

"You look like you might pass out and its fine?" Katniss isn't exaggerating and I know it, but I have to stay strong. "Prim, I know that you can take care of yourself, but don't lie to me."

"I do not." She shakes her head and I lean back into Rory. He whispers something in my ear about leaving the woods for a bit. "Katniss...I'm going to go see Peeta and the kids."

Katniss smiles at me and nods her head. "Okay, tell him I'll be home soon. But please tell him not to give Acacia too much candy. Last night she wouldn't go to bed, went to bed late..."

Rory leads me out of the woods and when we are out, he kisses me. We smile at each other and head off towards Victors Village. I see the kids in front of the house with Peeta, they are blowing bubbles and running around the yard. Yesterday Katniss and Peeta played a game out here with them, but Saturdays are mommy's and Uncle Gale's hunting days. Turning around I kiss Rory one last time and he tells me that he's going to visit Made, that she might need help with something.

"Aunt Prim's here!" Peeta yells and both of the kids run at me. Acacia jumps at me and all of us fall over. Both of the kids are on top of me and we are all laughing. "Katniss going to be long?"

I sit up as the kids get off of me and I take Diligo captive, kissing him on the cheeks. "She said that she'll be home soon. How are you doing?" 

"Why don't you come in? The kids wanted to make some cookies and give them to the neighbors." He smiles as the kids run into the house and I follow him. Peeta is definitely a brother to me. "Want to help? I'm sure that the kids will love that, last time Katniss kind of...well, she accidentally burn them while I was outside with the kids."

"Sounds like Katniss." I say and we both laugh as we walk into the kitchen. He puts a cookie down in front of both of the kids and grabs two more. "Here you go..."

I smile at him and start to put pink icing on mine. "How did you feel when you were thinking about marrying Katniss and starting a...family?"

"There was nothing that I wanted more. I was happy." Peeta smiles at the kids as we watch them decorate their cookies. Katniss walks in and she kisses Peeta, both of the kids jump on her. She laughs and kisses them both. "They make me happier and nothing could ever change that. Katniss...are you going to help us?" 

"After I get changed out of my hunting clothes." She stops by Diligo and stares down at his cookie. "Honey, what are you making?"

Diligo looks up at his mother with a smile. "This is you and Dandelion."

"It looks great honey." Katniss says and she walks off shaking her head, but before she leaves she stops by Peeta. A smile on her lips. "We got a squirrel to make..."

"Shoot it through the eye?" He asks her and she nods her head, they smile at each other. Peeta kisses her once and then she walks out of the room to change. "Ace, come over here for a second."

"What is it daddy? Do you need my help?" Peeta smiles as his daughter stops in front of him. She seems to have gotten the artistic gene from him. "Is mommy going to help? She would have fun..."

Peeta smiles down at his daughter and nods his head. "Yes, mommy just needed to go change. Honey, I have a special surprise for you...its top secret. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes." She is nodding her head and her eyes go wide. "What is it daddy?"

"Tonight I'm going to make a cake for Effie and Haymitch. I was thinking that you'd like to help me decorate it tomorrow?" Peeta is good I'll give him that, all day Acacia has been upset because Katniss is taking Diligo shopping with her tomorrow. "What do you say? Are you up to it?"

Acacia starts to clap her hands together and she is smiling. I watch as she hugs her dad and he picks her up, he kisses her on the top of her head before he puts her down. "Yes...daddy are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Ace." He winks at her and she starts to walk back over to her cookie. "I love them more then anything..."

"You are a great father." Katniss says as she walks into the kitchen and they smile at each other. At that moment Rory walks in behind her and she smiles at him. "Rory, want to help make some cookies?"

"Sure." Rory walks in and everyone continues making cookies. I have to laugh at Katniss' cookies, she makes basic shapes and stuff like that. "What is that supposed to be?"

Katniss glares at him. "A bow and arrow. Don't you see it?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand it." He says back and shakes his head. "Why don't you make hearts or something?"

"I did!" She points down at some of the cookies and I see Peeta smirk. Katniss doesn't realize it, but when she turns around she gets frosting on her nose. Peeta is smiling. "You..."

Before anyone knows what's going on frosting is being smeared all over the place and on everyone. Peeta laughs as Katniss gets some on his lips and they kiss. The kids are covered in frosting and I'm on the floor, with Rory beside me. We got each other pretty good. I laugh as he kisses me on the cheek, but I feel him lick off some of the frosting.

"Next time lets have a fight like this before you make the cookies." Katniss says that with a small smile. "Batter would have been more fun and the flower..."

Peeta laughs lightly as he hugs Katniss to him. "I'll remember that. But I didn't think that you'd like that very much."

I smile at Rory and the two of them leave. We are babysitting while they go out for a doctors appointment and a date after. Since there was already a small fight in the kitchen, we decide to get out some of the messiest stuff and go outside. All of us end up covered in a mixture of cooking stuff. Rory picks me up and the kids get me good, he laughs as we all fall to the ground.

"That was fun..." Rory whispers in my ear. "Maybe we should do this more often..." 

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D **


	8. Chapter 8: A Perfect Dream

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you all like this chapter. This chapter I enjoyed writing so much and when I got done with it, I felt so happy with it. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page. Thank you for liking it if you already have and if not...:D )  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Might not be updating tomorrow, it depends on what happens with my mom. She's in the hospital right now and I don't know what's going on.)**

The kids are in bed and we are sitting on the couch. Katniss and Peeta still aren't home, I think that they went to see Gale and Madge. Rory holds me tightly to him and he gets up with a small smile on his lips. Slowly he kisses me and I let myself give into the kiss. We sit here and kiss for a few minutes. When both of us are out of breath we break apart and I smile at him, I can't believe that some how I'm getting the most amazing guy ever. Our eyes are locked and we start to talk about the wedding. After a few minutes of silence I lay down and put my head on his lap. He smiles at me and starts to play with my hair. Those gray eyes are locked with mine and they still affect me just as they did when we first got together. I smile when his lips press against my forehead and he twirls my hair around his fingers.

"Let's move on to life after the wedding. Maybe talk about...kids?" He has a small smile on his lips and I see the sparkle in his eyes. I nod my head slowly and he shuts his eyes for a minute. "Do you have a certain number of kids that you want? Or just how many ever we have?"

My lips break into a smile and I think about it for a minute. "Three or four...maybe more? What about you? How many do you want?"

"Two to Five. Sound good?" We both laugh and I shake my head a little. I'm just glad that he didn't go over five or else we might have a problem. "Names? Have any ideas for those?"

"Amaryllis? Ambrosia?" He laughs and captures my lips. I want at least one kid to have a flower name like me. "Calendula?Freesia? Gloxinia? Lilac? Pyxie? Rosemary? Zinnia? I've always liked Eliza."

Rory smiles at me and continues to play with my long blonde hair. "I like the names Eliza, Amaryllis, Gloxinia and Rosemary. How about Elaina? What about some boy names? Like...Luis, Markus and Zeus?"

"How about we wait until after we are married and then we pick out baby names?" I smile at him and he nods his head. "Besides, I'm not pregnant..."

The front door opens and I sit up, Katniss smiles at the two of us. Peeta walks in a minute later carrying two bags and Katniss smirks a little. He always insists on doing everything for her and it looks like she's finally letting him. We get up and walk over to them, we hug them both and are ready to leave. But Katniss stops me and pulls me into the kitchen. She turns around and sighs.

"Would you mind staying over?" She looks down when she asks me this and I smile a little. "I might need a little help tomorrow, because Peeta wants me to go to the bakery with him."

"So you want me to watch the kids? Okay..." She smiles and I stop her before she walks out of the kitchen. For a minute she stares at me as I think about something. "Can Rory stay over too? We can do something fun with the kids tomorrow and they love him."

Katniss sighs and nods her head. "Yeah, he can stay too. Just make sure to ask him first and if he agrees you two know where the extra rooms are."

I smile as Katniss walks out of the kitchen and I follow her. Peeta seems to have already asked Rory to stay, because they are discussing what the kids should do tomorrow. Katniss grabs Peeta's hand and whispers something to him, he smiles a wide smile. Rory wraps his arms around my waist and I smile as he whispers, "I love you," into my ear. He is defiantly the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Okay, we are going to bed." Katniss says as she leads Peeta to the stares. Their fingers are intertwined and both of them are all smiles. "Night..."

We both smile at them and follow them up the stairs. "Night."

Once we are in one of the guest rooms we lay down in the bed and smile at each other. Rory's arms wrap around me and I snuggle into him. His lips press against the top of my head and my eyes close. In his arms I feel safe and like its where I'm supposed to be.

_I'm wearing a light blue dress and I smile as I walk into the sitting room. Rory's sitting there holding onto our little baby, Gloxinia Elizabeth Hawthorne. He smiles up at me as I hand him a bottle and he starts to feed the baby. She was born a few months ago and we've been married for a little over a year. We smile at each other and after he gets done feeding her, he hands her to me and kisses me softly. Little Nia is in my arms and I carry her up the stairs to her room. Carefully I lay her down in her crib and smile down at her. _

"_My little Nia, so beautiful and perfect. You have daddy's eyes." I smile down at her and look into those gray eyes. When her eyes changed from blue to gray I was so happy to see that she got his eyes. "Aunt Katniss is going to spoil you as you get older...pay back for your cousins. But right now you are our little Nia."_

When I turn I see Rory standing in the doorway and he is smiling at me. I walk to him and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. He picks me up and carries me into our room. Both of us lay here in each others arms, content with everything.

"_I love you." He whispers against my hair. "You and Gloxinia are the most important things to me in Panem."_

"_You love the two of us?" I smile at him and he nods his head. He kisses me and I smile at him knowing that he'll love this. "Rory, you better change that attitude..."_

He frowns at me. "Why?"

"_Because...it won't just be the three of us soon." He stares at me for a minute and then before I know it, he's on top of me, kissing me. "I'm glad that you reacted this way."_

"When did you find out?" I mouth the word today and he kisses me again. We lay here in each others arms and I laugh as he strokes my hair. "I love you all so much..."

Snuggling into his chest I feel myself getting sleepy. "We all love you too..."

My eyes flicker open and I'm in Rory's arms. I smile a small smile to myself as I think about the dream that I had. The dream was perfect and I know that our marriage will be filled with a lot of love. Shutting my eyes again, I snuggle into Rory and fall back asleep, hoping for another perfect dream.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D (It's almost time for Effie & Haymitch: True Love? to be put up on here and I'm sooooo excited!) **


	9. Chapter 9: My Worst Nightmare

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this story so far and that its as good as the first one. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Prim and Rory! :D Hehe! Time for more! (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, if you've already liked it thank you and if not... :D ) Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter, hopefully you like it! :D**  
**(Tomorrow the first chapter of Effie & Haymitch: True Love? will be up! I cannot wait to have it up here and for everyone to read it! :D Okay...)**  
**Enjoy!**  
***~KelsNicole~***

I wake up in Rory's arms, with a small smile on my lips I get up and walk out of the room. As quietly as I can I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Katniss and Peeta are already up, the two of them smile at me when I walk into the kitchen. Peeta says something about lack of sleep and I smile at him. The two of them leave a few minutes later and I smile when Diligo walks down the stairs. He rubs his eyes and looks around confused. Slowly he walks over to me and I carry him into the sitting room, where he lays down on my lap. While I rub his back he tells me about the nightmare that he had, he went into Katniss and Peeta's room, but they weren't there. Quietly I tell him that they went to the bakery and he snuggles more into me.

When he falls asleep I start to feel tired and I shut my eyes. Resting my eyes isn't a bad thing and I won't be able to get to sleep anyways. My head lays on the arm of the couch and it feels so good. Just resting, nothing else and I'll get up when Acacia comes down. She will need to eat breakfast then and the day will start. Diligo is asleep on my lap and I smile a little as he starts to mumble in his sleep. I can't understand what he's saying, but its kind of cute to hear him talking like that in his sleep.

"_Prim! Primrose!" My mother's voice calls and I run into the kitchen, back in the Seam. "Katniss should be home soon, why don't you feed Buttercup something? Honey?"_

What is going on? Mom seems totally fine and this isn't her, she was never normal after my dad was killed. A minute later Katniss walks in and I see that she's smiling. Dad walks in behind her and I gasp. Okay...this is insane! There is a ring on Katniss' left hand and she hugs me tightly to her. She is all smiles, which is not Katniss at all. I look around at everything and its just as I remember it.

"_Hi everyone!" Gale walks in and Katniss runs over to him. They kiss and I stare at them in shock. What are they doing? Do they even care about what they are doing to Peeta and Madge? "I hope that everyone's hungry! Got a good haul today...didn't we?"_

While all of them act insane I walk outside and almost run into Rory. Finally! Someone who isn't acting weird, he smiles at me and I wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back, but lets go too quickly. I stare at him for a minute and see a wedding band on his finger. Looking down at mine I see that I don't have one on mine. No...this cannot be happening, Rory is mine. Rory can't be with anyone else. But he just smiles at me and he walks past me. I grab his arm and he turns back around, he stares at me questioningly.

_Rory smiles at me and I see that his eyes are different. They are still gray, just not dazzling into mine. "Prim? Are you okay? Do you need something?"_

"_N...no." I let go of him and try to smile. Act normal Prim, act normal. We stand here staring at each other and he starts to look around the yard. "So...um, who are you married to?"_

"Margret. Don't you remember?" Slowly I nod my head. I should have known that it would be her! From the moment that she laid eyes on Rory I knew that she liked him and she has the Seam look, unlike me. He smiles at me and shakes his head a little. "Did you hit your head again? You seem...off."

I shake my head and turn to walk away, but he stops me. "What? Rory...just let me go. Please? I need to get away and think. Okay?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asks me and I pull my arm out of his grasp. I stare at him, wanting nothing more then for him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me. "You are acting weird."

"Nothing." We stand here for another few minutes. The annoyance builds up inside of me and I feel like I'm about to explode. "Bye, Rory."

_I run off before he can say anything else to me, just knowing that I have to get away from him. My feet stop when I see Peeta walking around with some girl. No, this cannot be happening! Who is that girl? I swear I'll...MADGE? Slowly I sink to the ground and try to remember how to breath. Everything is wrong and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix it. But I need to..._

"_Primrose." A voice says from behind me and I turn to see Margret walking towards me. She is smiling at me, with those annoying gray eyes. "You know that I always win...always."_

I wake up and feel a small pain in my arm as I land on the floor. Someones hands reach out to me and I feel myself being picked up. When I turn around I see that its Rory and I hug him tightly. He kisses the top of my head and I shut my eyes. Never...I will never lose him. That is the worst nightmare that I've ever had and I never want to have it again. Losing Rory would kill me...I love him too much to ever lose him.

"Prim? Are you okay?" His voice is full of concern and I just shake my head. No, I'm not okay. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

I look up at him and our lips meet. We sit down on the couch and he smiles at me. "A nightmare...I had a nightmare. You were with Margret and you were...married to her. Gale and Katniss were married. My dad was alive. Peeta and Madge were together. Everything was just..."

"Horrible?" Rory asks me and I nod my head. His lips touch my forehead and I shut my eyes. "Prim, you know that I only love you."

"It was just...too real." He rubs my back and I look up at him. Those gray eyes are staring into mine and I see that they are the ones that I fell in love with. "You'll never leave me right?"

Rory sighs and makes me sit up so that we are staring into each others eyes. "Primrose Everdeen, I would never leave you. I love you and want to marry you. You are going to be my wife and I think that says everything. We will never be apart and I'll always be here."

A small smile forms on my lips and we kiss. The kids run in and jump on us, we end up outside a few minutes later with them. Some how I end up being attacked by them with water and I start to laugh. My mind pushes the nightmare away and I tell myself that Rory is right, that he will never leave me.

"I do have to tell you one thing." Rory's lips are against my ear and we fall to the ground. We both laugh and he holds my back against his chest. "This morning...when you were holding onto Diligo...I could imagine you with our kid."

My lips break into a smile and he kisses me on the neck. "Our kid?"

"Yes, our kid. Our unborn child." I laugh and we both sit up as the kids run by. Rory holds me tightly to him and he kisses me on the cheek. "Prim, you will make a wonderful mother. I am so lucky to have you..."

"No." I shake my head and he looks confused. Slowly I press my lips against his once, lightly and he smiles. "I'm the lucky one."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review! Did you like it? I don't know why but that idea for a nightmare popped into my head and it fit. This gave me the perfect opportunity to show more of Rory's sweet side and how much they care about each other. So...I hope that you liked it! :D **

**(More Prim and Rory to come! :D Hehe, this story is fun to write and I love to write it...as I do all of my other stories as well. I am addicted to Fanfiction and I can honestly say that I'm happy to be. :D Okay...next chapter up tomorrow!) **


	10. Chapter 10: Peeta Keeps A Secret

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this story so far and that all of you like this new chapter! :D This one I wanted to put something in it and it was fun for me to put in here. Prim and Rory! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page... :D ) Another story is being added to my list, haha, it is going to be fun to write. I hope that all of you like it and that I can keep updating all five of the stories daily, but I might not. :( But I'm hoping that I can. :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Katniss is sitting next to me with a small smile on her lips. We are watching Peeta make some bread for the bakery, but from time to time he stops to work on something else. Every time that we ask him what he's doing, he just shakes his head. He knows that its eating at us and he seems to be enjoying that fact. My sister stands up and walks over to him, but he hides whatever he was working on. Quickly she grabs him and kisses him. Standing up I carefully walk over there as they...enjoy the moment that they are sharing and start to lift up the pan lid. Peeta's hand reaches out and pushes it back down. When they break apart he laughs lightly and shakes his head. Really? I thought that Katniss kissing him would have made him forget about the whole thing and I'd get to see what he's working on. But no, now he's standing there with this wide smile on his lips.

"You two need to learn how to be sneakier. Katniss...you've lost that a little." He smiles and shakes his head. She folds her arms across her chest and glares at Peeta. "Oh, you know what I mean. Listen...you two will see it later and I promise you that you will love it. But it's a special order."

I smile a little and nod my head. "But if we are going to see it later, why not show it to us now? You did say that we'd see it later, so...why should we wait?"

"Because neither of you two can see it yet! The...person who ordered it told me not to let anyone see it." He smiles at the two of us and shoos us out of the kitchen. When neither of us move, he rolls his eyes. "Listen, please...both of you please just go. I need to finish this and it's important."

"Fine, we'll leave for right now. But we will come back." Katniss says and she grabs my hand. I am pulled out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. She plops down on the couch and stares at the wall. "How am I supposed to find out? Am I not half owner of that stupid bakery?"

I smile at her and nod my head a little. "Maybe if you didn't call it that stupid bakery, you'd have more of a right to know. Peeta's probably doing this to be nice to the person. Trust me I want to know just as badly as you do." 

"I don't understand it though. What does he mean by we'll find out later?" Katniss says and she stares at the floor. I smile a little, because with Peeta she is used to getting her way with everything. "That makes no sense. Everyone knows that we are having mom, Effie, Haymitch, you, Rory, Gale, Madge and the rest of the Hawthornes over for dinner."

"Could it be something with Effie and Haymitch?" She gives me an odd look and shakes her head a little. "You never know, Peeta might be rubbing off on him."

"Yeah, Prim...right. Keep hope alive there." She laughs and stands up as Diligo runs into the room. He climbs up onto his mom's lap and she kisses his forehead. "Little Dil, where's Aca? Seems like you two would be playing right now..."

Diligo shakes his head and looks upset. "She's helping daddy, with a surprise. He said that I could help with something, but I can't do that...stuff."

"Honey, you can too. You did a great job with those drawings yesterday." I smile as Katniss tells Diligo this, having the kids has made her a little softer. Everyone sees the softens in her more now, it used to just be with me. "Why don't you go help them? It will be fun..."

A few minutes later he runs into the kitchen and we hear him start to laugh. I smile at Katniss who shakes her head a little. Her stomach isn't really showing yet, but it is a little. She leans back into the couch and smiles at me. That's when it hits me...Diligo has a mouth that's not like either of his parents, he can't really keep a secret.

I shake my head at her and she smiles wider. "You are evil. Do you know that? Your own child?"

Right at that moment there's a knock on the door and I go answer it so that Katniss can rest. My mom, Hazelle and the kids walk in. All of them seem excited about dinner. Haymitch and Effie show up a few minutes later, followed by Gale. Madge and Rory show up last, he pulls me into his arms. I smile at him as he kisses me and we smile at each other. Effie walks into the kitchen to say hi to everyone and a few seconds later the kids come running out, followed by Peeta.

"I've been looking forward to this dinner all day!" Effie chirps as she sits down. When I look at her stomach I'm shocked by how much she's showing. "The house looks great and I can't wait to have dinner!"

Haymitch smiles at everyone and holds Effie's hand tightly. "Please tell me that Peeta made dinner. Katniss can't cook and last time that she tried to, everyone was sick for a week."

"Was not!" Katniss says back and I smile. Peeta got sick, so Katniss made dinner for everyone for another dinner party and everyone got sick after it. Of course Haymitch being Haymitch blamed it on Katniss' cooking, when everyone probably got it from Peeta. "He was sick.."

"Oh, now this is my fault?" Peeta asks looking insulted, but he laughs a minute later. The kids jump on the two of them and sit on them. "Better watch out or I'll get the kids on you..."

"Shouldn't we eat before everything gets cold?" Katniss asks looking around and Effie nods her head. I look over at Madge who looks a little pale. "After all we do have to pregnant women here."

We walk into the dinning room and everyone sits down. Peeta made a soup and squirrels for dinner, everyone eats quickly. There's a small smile on his lips as he walks back into the kitchen to get dessert. Everyone's talking and laughing. I hear Effie suggest that they should hire Peeta to cook for them everyday and Haymitch laughs, then he says he already does. Katniss is telling Diligo to stop putting his berries onto Acacia's plate and for Aca to stop smacking her brother on the back of his head. Kids will be kids...

"Who's ready for dessert? Anyone?" Everyone starts to clap as Peeta walks out of the kitchen carrying a cake platter with a cover over it. He smiles around at everyone as he places it on the table, slowly he takes it off. "Hopefully everyone likes the cake. Want to see what's on it?"

He hands the cake to Madge and she holds it out to Gale, a nervous smile on her lips. Gale is staring at the cake in shock and looks like he forgot how to breath. Everyone else tries to see what the cake says, but no one else can see it head on like Gale can. Diligo stands up on his chair and tries to see.

"Uncle Gale, you have to breath!" He says this loudly. "Aunt Madge is preganated?"

Even though he mispronounced pregnant everyone gets the idea and stares at the two of them. Madge puts the cake down and Gale kisses her. We all smile and clap our hands together. Rory squeezes my hand and winks at me. This is great now three people are pregnant at the same time.

"Told you he'd take it fine." Peeta says as he shakes Gale's hand. Madge smiles and thanks Peeta. "Congratulations to the two of you."

Gale smiles and holds up his glass. "Congratulations to everyone. Three babies are on the way and two of us are getting married. A lot of good things are happening at once."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and check out my new story...Effie & Haymitch: True Love?, the story takes place after Those Gray Eyes and before this one. I hope that all of you like it! :D (Wow, everything's happening at once! What else can happen? Hehe, you'll see! :D )**


	11. Chapter 11: Will The Wedding Be Sooner?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far, because I'm having a blast writing it! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. My new story is now up, Effie & Haymitch: True Love? so if you like Haymitch and Effie stories you should check it out. :D (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, thank you if you've liked it!) Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter, hopefully all of you like it!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Everyone is still sitting here in shock, but Madge and Gale seem to be in their own little world. Madge smiles at Gale as they break apart. Haymitch mumbles something about everyone having kids now and how Panem is going insane. Effie is still clapping and I can't help but smile, she might have changed a lot over the years but she still has some of her old traits. Rory's hand captures mine and he winks at me, I smile at him as I think about this whole thing. Now we are the two who will be looked at wondering if we are going to have kids soon. The wedding is still being planned, but people are already starting to question it and I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby. Peeta smiles as he cuts into the cake while Diligo and Acacia beg for the biggest piece.

"Looks like you two are next." Haymitch says with a small laugh as he stares at Rory and me. Katniss almost growls at him and he just laughs. "What? You think they aren't going to have kids?"

Katniss glares at him and he just shakes his head. "They will, but when they are ready. Let's not push things, I mean they just got engaged and aren't married yet. So Haymitch, what are you going to do with those geese? Once the baby's born they shouldn't be around, they could hurt the child."

"Oh, I agree with Katniss. We'll have to get rid of them." Effie says and now its Haymitch's turn to glare at Katniss, who is smiling. They love each other and this is their way of showing it. Oddly they are more alike than either of them want to admit. "Peeta, how much would you pay for them? Maybe they'd come in handy for you."

"What? Sorry Effie...I can't take them." Peeta almost chokes on his cake and Katniss smiles at him. The two of them are busy planning for the baby's arrival. "With three kids and the business we really can't. You understand, right?"

Haymitch laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, we understand. Looks like we have to keep them, Effie. No ones going to want them and why should we get rid of them anyways?"

"I think that they'll be fine with the baby, mostly as it grows." Everyone looks at me and I wish that I hadn't of spoken. "Look at Dil and Ace, they love the geese."

"Yeah, I love the geeses!" Diligo says and he gets off of his chair to leave the room. "I want to go play, mommy. Aca come with me!"

The two of them leave and the rest of us sit here just talking. Madge is glowing and looking happier then she has in a while. Everything is coming together for her and we are all happy for her. Gale looks a little nervous, but happy at the same time. After we finish dinner, the guys go outside and all of the girls go into the sitting room. Being the only one who's not pregnant is a little weird, but I don't want to be pregnant yet.

"Isn't it funny how these things happen? What are the odds that all of us would be having a baby around the same time?" Effie asks with a small laugh. Over time Katniss got closer to Effie and now she actually does love her. "Katniss, you have to help me a little, I'm worried about those geese! You are right about them being a danger for the baby!"

Katniss laughs and shakes her head. "I was just messing with Haymitch, Effie. The geese are fine and the baby won't be going outside until after it can walk. Right now they are fine and as the kid grows those geese will be a lot of fun for them. Our kids love going over there to play with them."

"Primrose, how's the wedding planning going?" Effie is one of the only people who still call me Primrose most of the time. Katniss does when she gets angry with me, but not much besides that. "Have you two figured out a day yet or have you not gotten that far?"

"We are still planning, but we are thinking about...after Katniss has the baby or in two to three months." At this Katniss spits out her drink and I stare at her. Oh right, I haven't told her anything about the wedding yet. "Everything's still in progress with the wedding planning, but I think it will be sooner."

"Oh! You are going to have a baby soon after too!" Effie's voice is high pitched and giddy. I stare at her as though she's lost her mind, I mean she has to of to say that in front of Katniss. "Wouldn't that be great? All of our kids can play together and be friends!"

We all keep talking and after about half an hour the guys walk back into the house. Rory takes my hand as we leave and Katniss hugs me tightly. Gale has his arm wrapped securely around Madge and only lets go to hug Katniss. Madge is all smiles and she asks Katniss if she can help her get ready for the baby. We are the last two to leave and Rory is smiling at me. In silence we walk back to his house and into the sitting room, where we sit on the couch together. His arms are wrapped around me and I snuggle into him. Sometimes silence is good and this is definitely one of those times. My eyes start to shut and he kisses my forehead.

"Prim...I was thinking about the wedding." His voice is soft and I pull away from him to look into his eyes. For some reason he looks nervous and I don't understand why. "What do you think about getting married before Katniss has the baby?"

I stare at him, confused. "What? I thought that we were talking about having the wedding in a few months or after she has the baby? Rory, is there a reason why you want to bump the wedding up?"

"The only reason is because I want you to be my wife and the sooner the better. Why are you looking at me that way?" I smile at him and shake my head. Leave it to Rory to find a sweet reason to want to marry me earlier than we were planning to. "Prim, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Our wedding will be great no matter when we have it and I'll let you have it whatever way you want it."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll feel bad if I say no?" He smiles at me and kisses the tip of my nose. I laugh lightly and he pulls me back into his chest. Laying here I listen to his heartbeat and think everything through. "Okay, we can get married sooner." 

Rory laughs and kisses the top of my head. "Sooner?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it tomorrow." I whisper against his lips and he kisses me lightly. "What do you think about that? Sound good?"

Our lips are still touching and he smiles at me. "That sounds great."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Did you like it? I hope that you did! :D **


	12. Chapter 12: Cookies and Some Girl Time

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like the new chapter! Ta-da! It's here... :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. If you like Haymitch and Effie stories I just started a one, so check it out if you haven't. :D (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.) Okay a quick question before I let you go on, what song reminds you of Prim and Rory? :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Standing here I stare at myself in the mirror, is that how the dress really looks? Really? It looked better off of me, I mean it looks like it doesn't fit right. Katniss is sitting on my bed and shakes her head. Johanna, Katniss, Effie, Madge, my mom, Hazelle and Acacia are sitting on my bed, staring at me. I turn around and see everyone trying to hide how they really feel about the dress, but I even know that its ugly and if anyone of them would let me walk down the aisle in this dress, I would kill them. Of course Katniss picks up another one and pulls me into the bathroom to change. A small groan escapes from my lips as I pull the other dress off and Katniss helps me put the next one on. This one has spaghetti straps, it is long and its simple. Oddly I love this dress. It fits me perfectly and its not puffy or anything. Turning to Katniss I see a smile on her lips as she nods her head. When she opens the door, the two of us walk back out into my bedroom and everyone is happy to show how they really feel about this dress. After this one that was puffy, had sparkles and fitted me horrible, I thought that I'd never find a dress.

Turning around in a circle so that everyone can see it I smile, but Katniss stops me and puts a veil on my head. I look at myself in the mirror and see that its a longer veil that goes down to my waist. My mom looks like she's about to cry and Hazelle takes her hand in hers. Everyone seems to like this one, but Effie suggest one that is a little more dramatic. Only Effie would suggest that and I have to laugh at it. Looking in the mirror again I am convinced that I've found the one after 457 dresses-yes I've kept count and I love it.

"You look beautiful Prim." My mom tells me and I look down at Buttercup who is staring up at me. Laughing I bend down and rub Buttercups ears. "That is defiantly the one."

"Come on, we'll get you changed and we'll get some cookies from Peeta." I smile a little at Katniss as we walk back into the bathroom and I quickly change. "You do look beautiful Prim..."

"One small question." We smile at each other and I think about the question before I ask it, because I've always wondered it. "When you are pregnant, why do you crave Peeta's cookies?"

Katniss laughs as I finish getting dressed and shakes her head. "Out of all of the questions that you could ask me, you choose that one? Honestly, I don't know why I crave Peeta's cookies. They just sound good and he makes them. Yum, cookies and milk. I hope that Peeta made chocolate chip cookies or else I might cry, so chances are he did. Yep, I got a great guy!"

Shaking my head we walk out of the bathroom and head over to Katniss and Peeta's house. Peeta is all smiles as the three pregnant women are gushing over his cooking, obviously Peeta found a new way to please woman. I take a cookie and he laughs as I sit down. Katniss is sitting at the table breaking a chocolate chip cookie in half and dunking it in her milk. Acacia and Diligo run into the room, both of them are begging Peeta for cookies. With a small smile on his lips he makes them sit at the counter and gives them each a cookie.

"So, how's the wedding planning coming? Far into it?" Peeta asks as he walks over to the table with some healthier foods and stuff that would actually qualify as a meal. Everyone starts to eat and I smile at Peeta. "Pick out a dress yet? Decided who's going to make the cake and food..."

I smile at him and we both laugh. "Of course you are going to, I thought that was the agreement after you married my sister. Plus, I know that you won't charge me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." We both laugh and the other guys come walking in. Gale gestures for Peeta to meet him in the living room. I see this exchange and raise my eyebrows as he puts down a plate. "I'll be right back, carry on ladies...oh, Johanna...there's a new guy in Twelve, his names Avi."

"Not happening Mellark!" She says back and he just walks out of the room laughing. "Is he like the match-maker of District Twelve?"

Katniss laughs and nods her head. "Seems like it, doesn't it? Peeta's...Peeta I guess. But he will get you in the same room as Avi, so that you two can just meet and see where it goes from there. Johanna, you have been warned...he will do it and you will fall in love with Avi."

"I think that the two of you have lost your minds." Johanna says as she picks up a sandwich and takes a bite out of it. "Maybe you two are just too in love to notice that I don't need a guy."

I start laughing because they always go through this discussion. Peeta made sure that Haymitch went after Effie and even made sure that he dressed nice for her. Maybe Peeta has a help with dating service that no one knows about. Johanna is going on and on about how all of the decent guys are taken. A small smile forms on my lips as I listen to all of them going on and on about guys. Right at that moment all of the guys walk in and all of the girls stop talking, they stare at us as though we've lost our minds. So they walk back into the sitting room and everyone starts talking again, but Haymitch peeks his head back in and gets a grape to the face.

"Sorry Effie...I had to." Katniss says and she laughs. "I knew that it was going to be Haymitch."

I smile at Katniss who is shaking her head. "Today's been fun, but I'm going to spend some time with Rory. All of you will continue with your fun."

"Do you have to go?" My sister asks and she pouts at me. While she's pregnant Katniss is more hormonal than most women, so we have to be careful about what we say to her. "Please...stay?"

"How about this?" I smile at her as I stand up. "I'll leave for a few hours, come back for dinner and I'll spend the night? We can just sit up and talk?"

Katniss smiles at me. "Okay, that sounds fun!"

"Bye." I say as I walk out of the kitchen shaking my head. When I walk into the sitting room Rory walks over to me and kisses me. All of the guys cough and I smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Rory and I turn to walk towards the door. "Bye, guys!"

When we are in front of our house Rory picks me up and kisses me. I laugh lightly as he carries me toward the house. Once we are inside we lay on the couch together and I smile at him as he strokes my cheeks.

I smile at him and he kisses me again. "The wedding is starting to come together. You'll love it...I got my dress and the girls have theirs..."

"I can't wait." He whispers against my skin and I giggle. "Buttercup is some where around the house, so...we have a while to ourselves."

Our foreheads go together and I smile at him. "Tonight I have to sleep at Katniss' house, I promised her. You don't mind do you?"

"No, why would I mind?" He asks me and he kisses me on the forehead. "You need some sister time and I understand that, don't worry about it." 

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! :D Did you like it? I hope that you did, haha. Hm, okay which one do you want more Peeta or Rory? :D **


	13. Chapter 13: Frosting Cookies With Peeta

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Hm, this was a fun chapter to write. The next one will have more Prim and Rory, I promise. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

_I stare at myself in the mirror and try to stay calm, you are going to marry Rory...you are going to marry Rory. My hair is curled perfectly and the dress looks perfect on me. But something is missing and I know what it is, my father. Sighing I shake my head and walk around the room, today is going to be a different kind of wedding. A few seconds later my door opens and in walks my mother. She smiles at me and fixes my veil. Katniss walks in and she smiles at me, I smile when I see her in the light purple dress. Peeta walks in with a smile on his lips, since he is family I asked him to give me away to Rory. The other reason is because I do love Peeta and he is my brother. Looking down I see Katniss' bump is growing rapidly, but she is still all smiles. With one quick kiss on the cheek, my mom rushes out of the room and I know that she's trying to hide the tears from me._

_ Katniss hugs me and she kisses me on the forehead, my sister is my best friend. Peeta and Katniss kiss once, before she walks over to the door. He takes my arm in his and we follow Katniss out of the room. The kids are standing in the hallway and I laugh when I see that Acacia is excited about throwing the flowers. She has already thrown some at Diligo, who is dancing around in them. After helping her pick them up we send her down the aisle with Diligo. I tighten my grip on Peeta as Madge, Effie and Johanna walk down the aisle, when Katniss starts to walk down the aisle I try to breath. Before I know it I'm being pulled down the aisle by Peeta. Excitement starts to course through me and he starts to laugh as I try to run down the aisle._

"_Prim, we have to walk down the aisle." He whispers to me and we smile at each other. We have our inside jokes and secrets. For some reason I can talk to him about everything and he can talk to me about anything. Katniss got mad once when he kept a secret from her about her birthday, she got a surprise party and accidentally knocked Haymitch over. "You remind me of Katniss right now." _

_I smile at him as we walk down the aisle. My eyes wander around us and I smile at everyone. "I'll take that as compliment. Thanks Peeta."_

_ When we reach the end of the aisle my eyes lock with those gray ones and I can't help but smile at him. Those lips, I want them on mine right now and I know that I have to control myself. I smile at him and look down at the flowers on the floor from Acacia. _

My eyes flutter open and I look around me. Katniss is asleep next to me and I smile at her as I stand up. Slowly I put a blanket over her and walk down the stairs. The kitchen is calling me right now and I smile as I walk into it. It must be around five right now. Peeta's blue eyes meet mine and we smile at each other. He's cooking for the bakery right now and I sit down across from him.

"Have fun with Katniss last night?" Peeta laughs right after he asks me and I just nod my head. "Thanks for coming back over, she always worries about you."

I stare at him confused. "She worries about me? But why? Everything's fine now and she should worry more about the kids than me. They are still so young..."

"She will always worry about you and its not a bad thing. Yesterday she told me that she just wants you to be happy." He shrugs and I smile a little wider. "Rory better watch out though, she's already got a plan for if he ever hurts you. If I were him I'd have an escape plan.."

We both laugh and I watch him frost the cookies. A few minutes later I am frosting cookies and he smiles at me as I try to make the flowers like his. He tells me that they look identical, but I know the truth. My cookies look better than Katniss', but not as good as his. I laugh as he tells me about how one time he accidentally made cookies with Katniss' name on them when he was younger, he tells me that his mother wasn't happy about him liking a girl from the Seam. His dad just laughed though.

"Oddly I'm glad that I went into the Hunger Games. Katniss wouldn't have noticed me other wise." He says this and I shake my head. "Prim, we both know that if we hadn't gone in together that she would have married Gale or something. You don't have to lie for my sake."

I shake my head at him and just sigh. "Peeta, she would have noticed you after some time. Katniss...she never wanted to get married or anything, you know that. It says a lot that she is married and has kids, she loves you. Gale and her...are too alike and you calm her down a bit. You two are meant to be together and she only loves you. So don't be so hard on yourself and don't think that you are unworthy of her."

"How did I get such a good sister?" Peeta asks and I shake my head a little. When he checks the bread I start to laugh, because Diligo left Peeta a gingerbread cookie. He turns around and I hold it up, he nods his head. "Yeah, I'm saving that. Dil, made one for everyone in the family-even little Dandelion."

"He still hasn't given up on that? Obviously he has determination." Peeta laughs as he takes the bread out of the oven and Diligo comes into the room. "Little Diligo, what are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?"

He goes right over to Peeta, who picks him up and he hugs his father. "Daddy, I had a nightmare. Acacia told me that there is a monster in the woods that is going to eat me, if I eat her cookies again..."

"There are no monsters in the woods that are going to eat you." Peeta says in a calm voice and he brings him over to me. Diligo hugs onto me and keeps his eyes on his dad. "She's got a little too much of her mother in her."

"Dil, do you want to go watch some TV?" I ask him and he nods his head. Peeta mouths thank you to me and I carry him into the sitting room. "Let's watch some...of this..."

Someone started making shows that were for kids and oddly they love them. Diligo lays in my lap and watches TV until he falls back asleep. When Peeta walks into the room to see how he's doing, he smiles. Acacia runs down the stairs and Peeta turns to her with a sigh.

"Acacia Margret Mellark, you can't keep telling Diligo things that are going to scare him." Peeta is staring right at her and I see Acacia's gaze drop to the floor. "Do you understand me?"

She nods her head and she walks over to him, he kisses her on the forehead. "Yes, daddy. Can I still go to the bakery with you today?"

"I wanna go too!" Diligo mumbles and he sits up. Everyone stares at him as he goes to run up the stairs. "Can I go too daddy?"

Peeta smiles at him and nods his head. "Prim, can you stay until Katniss gets up or maybe spend the with her? You two can have some fun?"

"Sure." I say and I follow him into the kitchen while the kids get ready. "Did you make some cookies?"

He laughs and I see the cookies on the counter top. All of them are frosted in different colors and I know that Katniss is going to love them. When they leave the house I sit down on the couch and wait for Katniss to wake up, but that could be a while.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D Did you like this chapter? The next one should have some Rory and Prim love. Hehe. Okay, hope that all of you like it! **


	14. Chapter 14: A Little Blue Box

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. :D Paramore-my mood right now when it comes to music and I can't focus without them, haha! So the music does not influence the way that the story goes. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Rory and Peeta love! :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Katniss told me to go out and have some fun, so I'm going to find Rory. When I walk into his house, he isn't there and I think that this is weird. I don't understand what's going on, he should be here. Silently I walk around the house and try to see if there's anything that tells me where he went. About an hour later, after turning the whole house upside down, I turn up with nothing. This is just great...doesn't it seem like finding the man that you are going to marry would be easier? Like there would be some sort of pull to take you to him? Obviously there isn't. Sighing I walk out the front door and almost walk right into Madge. We smile at each other and I think that it's weird that she's here, I mean I know that she's Rory's sister-in-law, but...

"Hi, Prim!" Madge says in her usual happy voice and I smile at her. She looks like she's trying to hide something and I want to find out what. "Is Rory home?"

"No, I was just looking for him. Katniss wanted me to stay at her house last night." We both stand here nodding our heads and I look down. Okay, this should be fun. "Do you know where he is? I wanted to see him and talk to him about the wedding."

She shakes her head and smiles at me. "No...oh, don't forget tea tomorrow at Effie's. I know that with planning the wedding its hard to remember everything. Make sure not to miss it or else Effie will hunt you down herself and she won't talk to you for a week. Than she expects you to show up at tea for the next week and if you don't, she will be upset all over again. So...don't forget." 

"Yeah, I remember when that happened to you. I won't forget though, don't worry." We both stare at each other for a few minutes and she nods her head. "Okay, I'll see you later. I'm going to go try and track down Rory...if you see him let him know that I'm looking for him."

"Will do." Madge smiles at me and we both start to walk towards the end of Victor's Village. We both stop and I nod for her to go first. "Bye.."

I turn to the left and she turns to the right, as she starts to disappear I turn around to follow her. Madge looks back every few minutes so I have to dodge out of the way. Wait, what am I doing? There has to be a good reason why I'm following Madge, it just won't come to me yet. She turns into a store-wait, the bakery? Walking slowly I walk towards the bakery and see the three of them in there, the kids must be some where playing. Rory is saying something to Peeta and Madge, they are both nodding. A minute later I watch as Peeta pulls out a batch of cupcakes and Rory nods his head in approval. Okay...I'll just go back to his house and wait for him, obviously he is just seeing Peeta about some order that he made.

I walk back towards his house and when I walk inside I go right to the kitchen. While I'm cooking something for a late breakfast the front door opens and Rory walks into the kitchen. He is smiling and carrying a box from the bakery. My eyes are on the box as he kisses me and he laughs. Carefully he puts the box down on the counter and kisses me again. Right now I'm itching to see what the cupcakes look like and what they are for.

"Hello." I say and I smile at him. Our arms are wrapped around each other and I look back down at the little light blue box that is teasing me. "What's in the box?"

Rory laughs and shakes his head. "That is a surprise that I'm working on for you, so don't peek. Peeta told me that Effie and Haymitch are watching the kids tomorrow, so we should be ready for anything. Haymitch might get a little overwhelmed and Effie...it will be right after her tea party, so you know how that is."

"Don't remind me about the tea right now." I press my back against the counter and he smiles at me. We kiss again and he sighs as we break apart. "So...what's the surprise for?"

"You just can't wait can you? Prim, you will see...just trust me." He winks at me and picks up the box. For some reason I really want to know what's in it and it's driving me crazy. "After I hide...this we can do whatever you want. Does that sound good?"

I smile at him and bite my lip. "Anything that I want? Nothing is excluded from this little deal? Including finding that little box?"

"Oh, that is off limits. But I like it how you try so hard." He smiles and walks out of the kitchen. I shake my head and hear the front door close. A few minutes later Katniss walks in and she's carrying a box of cookies. "Katniss, what are you doing here? I thought that you'd be resting."

"Nope, I tried to relax but that didn't work very well." She smiles at me and hands me the box. "I wanted to make sure that you found Rory...I heard that you were having a hard time-"

I nod my head and smile at her. "Found him and he's here..."

The words leave my mouth and Katniss is out of the room. A smile forms on my lips as I hear the front door shut and I laugh lightly. Katniss would normally stay to make sure that nothing would happen, but she's been in an odd mood lately. Rory walks into the room looking confused as I put the food onto two plates. I smile at him and he kisses me on the cheek. Oh...this could be fun!

"Prim?" I look over at him with a small smile on my lips as he looks around the room. "Who was just here? I heard the front door close two times..."

Silently I shake my head and frown at him, acting like I don't know what he's talking about. "No one was here, maybe you were just hearing things."

"But...wait." He picks up the box and I start to laugh. Of course I'd be an idiot and forget about the box. "If no one came, then where did these come from?"

"Fine, Katniss came and brought those. She must have stopped by the bakery." He nods his head and smiles at me as we walk to the kitchen table. Sitting down I sigh and look down at the food. "We have to finish planning the wedding. I was thinking that we should have it done by next week?"

Rory stares at me for a minute and I smile at him. "That only gives us a few days. But...we could try it, I guess. Have you found the dress that you are wearing?"

"Now, I can't tell you that." He smiles at me and I wink at him. Buttercup comes running into the room and rubs up against my legs. "I think that Buttercup should walk with me down the aisle..."

"Whatever you want." He says and I look down at Buttercup. "We could find a little tux for the cat and he'd fit right in..."

Buttercup hisses at Rory and I can't help but laugh. I pet Buttercup a little and after a few minutes the cat disappears. Smiling at Rory I lead him outside and we start to dance in the sunlight. Today I want to do something, but its nothing big. I just want to spend time with Rory.

**Woohoo! :D Okay, what did you think? Haha, I don't know why but I just went with a few ideas and this is the result. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. :D **


	15. Chapter 15: The Little Note

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! :D Here's the new chapter! Woohoo! The next one should have a little more Prim and Rory love. What do you think of the story so far? Like it? I'm hoping that all of you do, because I'm having fun writing it. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Okay, I should let you get to the story. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Madge comes to the door and Rory kisses me good bye, saying that Gale can't go with her to a doctors appointment, so he's going with her. I smile as they leave and as soon as I'm sure that they are down the road, I run up the stairs. That stupid little blue box! Silently I start to pull things out of the way and look for it. A few minutes later I hear the front door open and stop. My breathing stops as I wait for the sound of Rory's voice, but it doesn't come. Letting out my breath I walk over to the stairs and look down. Relief courses through me as I see Katniss standing downstairs. Wordlessly I gesture for my sister to come upstairs and she starts to walk up them. She smiles at me when she reaches the top and looks around me. Everything is back in its place, except for the stuff in his room...right now I feel a little guilty about what I'm doing, but I want to know what's in that stupid box!

"Prim, did I catch you at a bad time?" Katniss asks as I lead her towards Rory's room and I walk into his closet to look more. "What are you doing?"

I look back at her and realize that I better tell her, now is better then later. "Rory brought home a stupid box and I want to know what's inside of it. The stupid box was from the bakery and he said that it's a surprise. Now, are you going to help me find the stupid box or not? "

"Wow, I never thought that my little Prim would be up to this. But I know what you're talking about, so I'll help you." She smiles at me and leaves the room. I keep digging through the stuff and put it back right after I get done. "Prim, have you found anything? What color box is it?"

"Blue and no! We have to keep looking!" I yell back and I know that my times starting to run short. Rory should be back in an hour to an hour and a half. That stupid blue box is going to annoy me forever if I don't find it! "Katniss! Maybe we should look some where else!"

Shaking my head I run into the room that Katniss is in, she smiles at me as she pulls out a small blue box. That's it! Rory brought that box in! Yes! Finally I can find out what's in the box, slowly she hands it to me and I smile at her. Katniss stands up and smiles at me. Taking a deep breath I open it, but when I open it there's nothing in it...nothing but a note. Confused I pull the note out of the box and read: _Prim, did you really expect me to let you find out this easily? You'll just have to wait and find out when I have everything planned out. Love, Rory. P.S. Katniss knows nothing about it and I know that she's there with you. Tell her I said hi._

With a small frown on my lips I put the note back into the box and shut it. Katniss takes it back and puts it where she found it. She follows me downstairs into the kitchen and we both sit down. I can't believe he did that to me! It's like he doesn't trust me not to snoop! The nerve of him! To my surprise Katniss starts to laugh and I look over at her. Right when our eyes lock, she starts to laugh even harder and I shake my head. Maybe the pregnancy is messing with her, because there's nothing funny about this. But for some reason my sister is laughing and I'm sitting here staring at her as though she's lost her mind.

"Oh, Prim!" She says and she shakes her head a little. For some reason she keeps laughing and I just stare at her, totally confused. "He is good..."

I stare at her not understanding what's going on. "What are you talking about? He didn't trust me and he hid whatever was in that box!"

"Rory knows you too well. Trust me, after you two get married it gets a lot more like this." She starts to laugh and shakes her head. I stare at her and try to understand what she's trying to tell me. "Peeta knows me like Rory knows you and they will do anything to keep a surprise a surprise. But maybe...I could try to get it out of Peeta, I'm sure that I can try to get it out of him."

"You don't have to." I say with a small sigh and she cocks her head to the side as she stares at me. Now its my turn to laugh. "Why should I ruin his fun?"

Katniss shakes her head and just stares at me. "If I was you, I would do anything to find it out. Peeta knows that I hate surprises and that doesn't stop him. I wish you luck sis."

After another half an hour Katniss leaves and I sit down in the sitting room after I make dinner. Rory walks in with a smile on his lips, just to throw him off I'm going to act as though nothing happened. I walk over to him and kiss him once on the lips. He looks confused as I take his hand and lead him into the kitchen. We sit down at the table and start to eat our dinner. There's silence for a few minutes and he shakes his head a little.

"So...how'd the thing go with Madge?" I ask him taking a sip of water. He nods his head and I smile at him. "What's going on with the baby?"

He shrugs. "Nothing much, she's getting more and more excited. So...what did you do while I was gone, besides cook? You had to of done something else."

"Nope." I smile at him and wink at him. Our fingers are intertwined and I smile wider. "Just a little bit of cleaning...oh, I caught up the laundry for you."

A few hours later I'm laying his bed, fully awake. The note in the box keeps showing up in my mind and I try to shake it away. Rory's arms are wrapped around me and I'm snuggled into him. I love him, I really do...but why does he have to try and surprise me? Maybe he thinks that its a good thing to surprise me, but I'd rather know what it is. With a sigh I shut my eyes and try to go to sleep. Finally sleep takes me and I dream or Rory, he's always in my dreams and its the best part about falling asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D What did you think? Rory's a sneaky one isn't he? Hehe! Poor Prim! Maybe she'll find out soon...**

**(New Updating Info: Sunday, Tuesday, Friday -Bella Cullen: A Happily Ever After? & Acacia Lily Yarrow Coin: Jabberjay Monday, Thursday, Saturday -Bella Swan: Can It Be Love?, Can Love Last?, & Effie & Haymitch: True Love?. Sorry, its just becoming too much updating every day and I want to make sure that I keep writing the best chapters possible. Thanks! :D )**


	16. Chapter 16: Return of The Blue Box

**Hey everyone! I'm going to my cousin's for the night and that's why I'm updating today for these stories. Updates go back to normal on Suday. :D Woohoo! This chapter was fun to write and I'm happy to share it with all of you. :D I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Caution: You might fall even more love with Rory. Haha, I just wanted to put that. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. I love writing this story and I love knowing that people are reading it, even more loving that I know people like it. :D Thank you! Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter! :D Rory being his romantic self and you get to find out what's in the blue box! Haha! Okay...here you go! :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Thank you to: it-was-enchanting, ksandfoss, sassyk100, PureAtHeart and HungerGamesCrazy for all of the support that all of you have given me. :D Hopefully I can keep writing this story in a way that all of you like.)**

Rory's already up when I wake up and I slowly get out of bed. A small smiles playing on my lips as I walk down the stairs to him. When I walk into the kitchen he smiles and pulls me to him, our lips brush against each others once. I stand beside him as he makes us breakfast and he talks about a dream that he had. He tells me that the dream was about us being stuck in a room made of cake, but that we couldn't eat all of the cake to get out of the room. We ended up ripping through the cake, but that's when he woke up. Smiling at him I shake my head and he puts a little bit of pancake batter on my nose. After a few more minutes he's done and we sit at the table together. When I take my first bite, he gets up and walks back over to the counter. He walks back carrying a blue box, the same blue box that he brought into the house yesterday. My eyes narrow and I shrug a little.

"You know what...I'm going to show you what's in the box right now." He smiles at me as I stare up at him in shock. Slowly he puts the box down in front of me and kisses me. "It's got nothing to do with the bakery, but I thought that if I walked in with a bakery box that it would throw you off..."

"Are you serious? You went to my brother for a box?" He shakes his head a little and tells me that he had Peeta go with him to pick it up. Peeta's been holding onto it for a few days. Staring at him I shake my head, of course Rory would do something like that and Peeta would help him. Some how Katniss and I both ended up with a helpless romantic, so there is nothing that either of us can do about it. "Why would you go that far? I'm sure that it would have been fine if you would have kept it in a normal box."

He smiles at me as he puts my hand to his lips and kisses it. "I wanted you to be surprised and I love you so much. This is my suggestion for something and I hope that you like the idea. Plus...I really wanted to give you something, there are two things in the box."

Rory watches me with anxious eyes as I open the box and when I look inside I stare at it in shock. He put a few Primrose flowers in the box and a necklace. Slowly I pull it out and examine the necklace closer, the pendent is a Primrose. I look over at him and he is smiling shyly. Before I know what I'm doing I've almost knocked him out of the chair and my lips are glued to his. This is perfect and I can't believe that he would actually do this for me. We kiss for a few more seconds and when we break apart he smiles at me. Rory takes the necklace in his hands and helps me put it on. Once its around my neck I look down at it and can't believe this.

"You...you really did this? For me?" I look over at him and he nods his head. Lightly I press my lips to his again and I wrap my arms around him. "How did I end up with a perfect man? Some how you manage to do things that I don't expect and you are so romantic."

"I'm glad that you liked it. When I brought it home I wanted to give it to you right at that moment, but I wanted it to be at a better moment." He smiles at me and I smile back at him. "You are beautiful, Prim. I am so lucky to have you and I will always know that."

I shake my head and put my forehead to his. "Rory, you aren't the lucky one, by a long shot. You don't know how lucky I am to have you and I don't even know if I deserve you-"

His lips are pressed against mine and we stay like this for a few minutes. I love him so much and know that he must love me to be doing all of this for me. When I sit back down in my chair I look in the box at the flowers and I shake my head. Only Rory would think of something like this and I'm glad that I didn't find it. That would have ruined everything and I will always remember this perfect moment. Quickly we finish breakfast and Rory kisses me good bye as he heads toward the bakery. Rory got a job there and seems to like it. After we are married I'm going to start working at the hospital, but for right now I'm just going to enjoy myself.

The front door opens and closes as I put away the dishes. Katniss comes running into the room, she has a smile on her lips. Little Diligo is in her arms and he smiles at me. Slowly she puts him on the floor and he runs over to me. I pick him up and he kisses me on the cheek. At that my smile widens on my lips, nothing can ruin this day for me, nothing. Diligo starts to twirl my hair around.

"So...did you find out what was in that box?" I smile as I show her the necklace and she gasp. When she sees the box sitting on the table she walks over and smiles even wider. Katniss walks back over to the counter carrying the box in her hands. "What a romantic...just like Peeta."

I smile at her as I put Diligo back on the floor and he runs away. "That's what I've been thinking for a while now. Oddly it looks like we have the same taste in guys. Kind of odd, don't you think?"

"A little odd." Katniss says with a small smile and I hear Buttercup hiss. The next thing that I know Buttercup runs into the kitchen, followed by a giggling Diligo. "I've always hated that cat...should have drowned it when I had the chance."

"Katniss..." She shrugs and Buttercup hisses at her. Buttercup responds to her with a hiss and runs out of the kitchen. Before Diligo can run after my cat, Katniss picks him up. "Why can't you be nice to him?"

Katniss just laughs. "We have a mutual hatred for each other. You seem to be the only person who has a problem with it, but its fine with the two of us."

A few minutes later Katniss leaves and I'm left alone. Sitting down I look at the last few things for the wedding, which are all Rory's to take care of. The cake, food and his part of the guest list. I shake my head as I look down at the piece of paper. Peeta's making the food and cake, but Rory wants to help him. With a small sigh I walk into the sitting room and sit down. My fingers touch the pendent of the necklace that Rory gave to me and I look down at it. The smile on my lips widen and I know that this necklace will always be with me.

"Rory..." I whisper as Buttercup jumps up beside me. Slowly I pet him with my free hand and he starts to purr. Buttercup curls up against me and I smile at him. "You will always have my heart..."

**Okay, done with this chapter! Woohoo! I want to congratulate you on being awesome and I want to thank you for reading my story. Please leave a review! :D What did you think about what was in the box? At first it was supposed to be something else, but I changed my mind when I was writing this chapter. :D Hopefully all of you liked it! More to come soon! **


	17. Chapter 17: Loving The Rain

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! What do you think so far? Like the story? I'm having a blast writing it and hope that everyone's enjoying the story so far. Prim and Rory have a few small moments. :D There will be more to come and the wedding will come in a little while! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else.  
Enjoy the new chapter!  
*~KelsNicole~***

The kids are over and I'm watching them until Katniss gets back from her doctors appointment. Acacia starts to dance around the house and I laugh as Diligo starts to do the same thing. I follow them around the house and start to dance along with them. Diligo is so cute as he tries to dance like his older sister. When we get into the sitting room I take Diligo and start to dance with him. A few minutes later we are outside in the backyard dancing, the rain starts to fall and the kids don't seem to mind. Slowly I spin around in the rain, the rain feels good on my skin. Rory's laughter makes me look at the open back door, he is smiling and he walks right out into the rain. Both of the kids are playing with the small mud puddles as I stare at Rory. Katniss hates it when the kids play with mud, but I let them. I don't see any harm in it, its just mud and they are having fun.

"You look like you're having fun. Hi, beautiful." He smiles at me and kisses me lightly. I wrap my arms around him and feel his wrap around my waist. The rain drips off of his face and I can't help but think that he looks hot wet. "Having fun with the kids? By the looks of it...they're having a blast."

"Oh, I'm having a lot of fun. What took you so long to get home?" I whisper against his lips and I feel his hot breath on my lips. This makes me smile as our lips brush against each others. "You should have been home half an hour ago. I've missed you..."

Rory smiles at me and he winks. "I've missed you too. Actually, I made a cake for Effie today. She wants to throw Haymitch a birthday party. Don't you think that won't end well?"

"She's just trying to do something sweet for him. I think its sweet and cute." We smile at each other and I hear the kids laughing. Taking my eyes off of Rory for a minute I look over at the kids and smile. "What do you think our kids will be like? You or me?"

"A mixture? I want them to have your smile, those beautiful eyes of yours and the way that you love everyone. Hopefully they'll want to save any little animal that they could." Rory kisses me on the tip of my nose and I laugh lightly. Slowly I shake my head at him. "Oh, that's not how you want them to be? What do you want our kids to be like? I know that you have to have an idea..."

"The kids have to have your eyes. Gray eyes..." I smile at him and brush is wet hair out of his face. He smiles at me and kisses me. "Can't they all be like you? That would be my dream."

Rory laughs as we watch the kids grab two of the towels off of the laundry line. Shaking my head I watch as they rub the mud off of them. "How many kids are you thinking about having? By the way that you are talking it sounds like its more than two to five."

"I don't know." We smile at each other as we follow the kids into the house and we watch the kids sit down at the table. Rory winks at me and walks over to the oven. "Aca and Dil! Who wants to draw a picture for mommy and daddy?"

Minutes later the two of them are drawing pictures and Acacia is trying to help Diligo. I smile as I walk over to Rory and he looks up from the soup that he's making. Staring at him I start to smile and he leans in towards me, our lips touch for a second. We smile at each other and I hear Acacia saying something about the sun not smiling. Diligo says that mommy says that the sun shines just for him.

"Aunt Prim!" Diligo says and I walk over to him. With a smile on my lips I lean down beside him and look at the picture. The sun is smiling down on the family, Acacia has purple hair, Diligo has blue, Katniss has pink, Peeta has yellow, I have yellow and Rory has green hair. "Can't the sun smile?"

I smile down at him and nod my head. "Of course! Both of you two are doing great! Diligo...who's that?"

"That's going to be Dandelion." He says in a happy voice and I shake my head. If Katniss doesn't name the kid that, it won't end good with Diligo. "See? Isn't she cute?" 

"Aunt Prim...do you like mine?" Acacia asks and I have to smile. When I nod my head, she smiles a wide smile. "Daddy says that I draw like him."

Diligo sighs. "Mommy said that I act more like daddy. Ace, what is that?"

"It's a bird. That's the birdie that I saw on a pin in mommy's room." My eyes flash onto the piece of paper and I see the Mockingjay. Aca drew the bird flying freely and she captured it perfectly. For some reason I have the feeling that she saw the bird some where else too. "Daddy painted some pictures of a bird, that looked like this one. What do you think Aunt Prim?"

"That looks good, Ace." I say and I smile at her. Deciding that I should let them keep drawing I walk back to Rory and he smiles at me. "She drew a Mockingjay..."

Rory shakes his head and smiles. "What's so wrong about that? It's not like they understand what the Mockingjay stands for. They will after they get older, but its harmless for her to draw one. Aunt Prim getting a little uptight?"

"No." I mumble and he laughs. The front door opens and I hear two voices. Katniss and Peeta are discussing something. Quickly I slip out of the room and see the two of them staring at each other. "Hi..."

"I don't understand how this happened. This wasn't supposed to happen." Katniss says to Peeta and I notice that she is holding onto her growing stomach. "Peeta, two kids at once! Didn't we have an agreement on one kid at a time?"

"Well I had nothing to do with that deal." Peeta says with a small smile. "Seems to me like that's something that your body decided on its own."

Katniss looks nervous and I smile as Peeta notices me. "What are you smiling at? This is a serious conversation and its not over-oh! Prim!"

I smile at them as the kids come running out and Diligo touches his mother's stomach. He whispers something about two more girls. A smile forms on my lips as he starts to talk to the baby. Katniss is shaking her head and I know that she doesn't care if she has two more girls, she'll love them the same. Peeta picks up both of the kids and they all start laughing.

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?" Rory asks and Katniss smiles at him. "I've already started making dinner and there's more then enough."

I smile at him as Katniss and Peeta agree to stay for dinner. Rory and Peeta walk into the kitchen as I sit down with Katniss. The kids go back into the kitchen to draw and I smile at my sister.

She shakes her head. "Four kids later...last two."

"Didn't you say that Acacia was your last one?" I ask her and she scowls at me. She stares at me as I start to laugh. "Might be two girls..."

**Woohoo! What do you think? Like it? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	18. Chapter 18: A Perfect Date

**Hey everyone! NEW CHAPTER! Woohoo! Some Rory and Prim love in this chapter, hopefully all of you like it! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. I hope that this story is as good as the first one so far. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter and if you are looking for another story to read go to the author It-Was-Enchanting and The Pen My Sword, both of their stories are AMAZING! I love all of their stories and they are amazing writers! :D So check them out! :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Staring at myself in the mirror I see a girl in a white dress, not the same little girl that everyone else sees. Rory's downstairs waiting for me to get ready for our date. He insisted that tonight we go out and have some fun. Quickly I get out of my dress, hang it up and pull out a simple light blue dress. There's a light knock on the door and I can't help but smile. How long have I been in here for? Before I answer him I step into the dress and pull it up. With a smile on my lips I walk over to the door and open it. Slowly I turn around and ask for him to zip me up and when I feel his fingers brush against my back my heart skips a beat. His fingers dance across my skin and he turns me around to face him. Our lips meet and my left hand goes to his face. My fingers brush along his skin and I sigh. A few minutes later we break apart and I smile at him, before walking back into the room to get a pair of shoes. His eyes stay locked with mine as I sit down and put on a pair of white heels.

"You look beautiful." He says in a light voice. I smile at him and watch as he pulls a single white rose out from behind his back. Slowly I walk over to him and take the flower from him, but before he allows me to take the flower he brushes his lips against mine. "For you..."

"Why are you always so sweet? Seems like there should be one bad thing about you." I say as his arms wrap around me and he laughs lightly. We walk down the steps together and out the front door. "You always know what to do and say. How can I deserve you?"

Rory stops me and makes me stare at him. "Prim, you deserve better than me. I don't deserve you...you are sweet, kind, beautiful and you care about animals. You are...the perfect girl. Why are you shaking your head at me like that for? It's true..."

"No, its not. You know my flaws, but you seem to not have any." He smiles at me and we start walking again. I run my fingers through my long hair and smile at him. "By the way, I'm not the perfect girl. You know that about me...I have many flaws."

"Everyone has flaws and those are what make you really love a person. You are the perfect girl because of everything that you stand for and because you don't back down from anything. If someone was perfect in every way, it would be boring." He smiles at me and I stop walking. I pull him back towards me and wrap my arms around his neck, our lips are pressed against each others. "Hm...you always surprise me. I love you Prim..."

I smile at him as we walk on and he kisses my hand. "Did you choose a day for the wedding? We talked about that a few nights ago and didn't we agree that you'd pick the day?"

"Um...yeah, I chose a date and everything's planned out." He smiles at me and I raise my eyebrows. "The weddings going to be in two weeks and I just sent out the invitations this morning."

We walk into the bakery and I stare around. I know that we both like the bakery, but aren't we supposed to be on a date? Peeta smiles at Rory and nods his head. Rory starts to pull me toward the back room and he leads me through a door. He leads me down the hallway and into a small room. The walls are a creamy white and there's a table set for two. I smile at him as I take everything in. This is better then going out to a restaurant.

"What do you think?" He asks me and I kiss him once on the lips. "You hate it don't you..."

I laugh as he leads me over to the table and pulls out my chair for me. "How did you do this? You always seem to top yourself and it amazes me."

Rory puts a plate in front of me and I smile when I see that its a simple turkey sandwich. He puts down a bowl of vegetables and I smile. Even when he does something simple like this, I feel like its the biggest thing in the world. I watch as he sits down and we start to eat. By the way that he's staring at me I know that the big thing is for dessert. Slowly I shake my head and he smiles a wide smile. We talk about the usual things, work, our day...stuff like that. I smile at him as he stands up and leaves the room for a minute. Sitting here I look around the room, until Rory comes back into the room carrying a medium sized blue box.

"Hm...I'm guessing that you have something chocolate in there? After all..." I smile at him and he puts the box down and pulls out a glass plate. The chocolate cake is mouth watering, chocolate syrup is drizzled on the top of it and some vanilla ice cream is on the side, drizzled in chocolate. "You know me so well! Did you make this delicious looking cake? I'm sorry...in a few seconds it won't look beautiful..."

"I'm guessing that you are on...I mean that it's that time of the month." He smiles as I roll my eyes and I start to devour the cake. Rory picks up his own fork and starts to eat it. "Yum...this is pretty good, could be better though."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "My opinion is that its the best cake in Panem. Is this what our wedding cake is going to be like?"

"Nope, it will be much bigger." He says and he laughs. I shake my head and we keep eating the cake. By the way that I'm devouring the slice of cake I know that he can tell that it is 'that time of the month'. "Do you want a chocolate cake? I can make one for the wedding-or Peeta could."

"Chocolate is defiantly the kind of cake that we need at the wedding." I smile at him as we finish off the cake and ice cream. Putting down the fork I shake my head and smile. "What do you want to do now?"

Rory takes my hand and leads me out of the room. The sun is starting to set and I laugh as he leads me over to a small hill, where there's a small blanket and sits down. I sit down next to him and he pulls me onto his lap, he kisses me on the top of my head. We watch the sun set in silence and end up making out after a few minutes. He smiles at me and holds me tightly to him. Our lips are barley touching and we feel rain drops starting to hit us. We both laugh as we get up and run towards our house. When we reach the house we look into each others eyes and stop laughing. My fingers brush against his face and I brush the hair out of his face. He looks even sexier wet...wait, did I just really think that? I don't have much time to think because seconds later Rory's lips are crushing mine and my backs against the wall. Without thinking about anything I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me into the sitting room. He's on top of me and I realize that I have a hunger for something that I probably shouldn't have a hunger for yet...

**Hm...what did you think? Like it? Sorry for no updates on Wednesday, I want to get ahead and maybe update all of them on Wednesday? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	19. Chapter 19: She'll Rip Your Throat Out

**Hey everyone! The next chapter is here and I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I'll let you get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D  
*~KelsNicole~***

Katniss is leading me around the bakery and I can barley keep up. Peeta asked Katniss to take over for a few hours today and that wasn't so smart. I watch as my sister pulls out the bread and she cusses as she stares at them. They aren't that bad, but they aren't Peeta's bread. The kids come running into the room and Katniss tells them to go play in one of the other rooms. Acacia runs through a door and Diligo follows her. Standing here I start to shake my head and I smile at Katniss. She looks up at me after she gets out a batch of cookies. Slowly I pick up one of the cookies and start to decorate it. We stand here in silence and frost the cookies. There's only half an hour left, until the bakery opens.

"Everything's planned out for the wedding, right?" Katniss asks me and I nod my head. She smiles as we finish the first batch of cookies and she pulls out an envelope. I take it from her and pull out the single sheet of paper. The piece of paper is a creamy white and has elegant writing on it. "Rory picked that out didn't he? That just doesn't remind me of something you would choose."

I smile at her and nod my head a little. "Yeah, Rory chose it-but its really nice. The wedding's only a few days away and I have no idea what he has planned for some stuff."

"Prim, you have over a week until the wedding." She looks up from the bread that she was examining and stares at me. "Wait, are you...sure that you're ready for this?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I wasn't sure." Katniss keeps her eyes on me and shrugs a little as I pick up another cookie. To her surprise I take a bite out of the cookie and she just shakes her head. "Yum, don't worry these will sell, good cookies..."

"Thanks and thank you for coming to help me. I know that you didn't have to come and help me." She smiles at me as I pick up two of the cookie sheets and I follow her out into the bakery. We start to put the cookies into the display case and I smile at her. "Now I remember why I normally stay away from the bakery...we loose all of our customers. Of course Peeta thinks that I'm exaggerating."

She walks into the back and I can't help but laugh. I know that Katniss is exaggerating, because she thinks that her and the bakery are two things that don't mix well. The bakery door opens and in walks Gale, followed by Madge. Standing here I stare at them totally confused, what are they doing here? Madge smiles at me as she walks into the back and doesn't come out. Gale stops in front of me and smiles a wide smile.

"How's my little sister doing?" He asks me as I stare at him. I nod my head a little and he smiles a wide smile. "Got the invites to the wedding..."

"Oh, yeah...everyone's getting them. Katniss just showed me hers." I say as I focus on the cookies. For some reason I feel like changing the cookies around a little. "How are you and Madge doing? Looks like her bellies growing by the day, she looks great."

Gale smiles and nods his head. "Tonight you and Rory are coming over to the house. Johanna's going to be there too, so don't worry. Actually...everyone will be there and we stopped by to see if Peeta could do some of his magic for it. Where is he?"

"He had something to do and won't be here for a little while." I say and I see his eyes go wide. Gale is smiling when Katniss walks out of the back room and he starts laughing when he sees her. "Need any help?"

"Oh! You're in charge today?" Gale asks as he starts to laugh. "Madge, maybe we should find someone else to help us. We don't want to kill everyone, do we?"

Madge glares at Gale. Even though they are married I doubt that Madge thinks that he's funny at times like these. "Gale, stop. Katniss do you think that you can do it? Or that Peeta can, when he gets back? This is something that's sort of important and you have to be there too."

"What's going on tonight?" Katniss asks as she puts down the bread. I smile at her as she looks over at Gale. "Is there something new going on with the two of you?"

"You'll have to ask Peeta." Gale says with a wide smile and Katniss just stares at him confused. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, you'll see tonight!"

"What's going on?" I ask as Gale kisses Madge good-bye and he leaves the bakery. Madge smiles at the two of us and walks into the back room. "Madge?"

She stops and sits down on one of the stools. "Well...Peeta thought that we should get Johanna with someone and there's this guy who is like her...he likes her too. Dale, will come to our house tonight and we'll get the two of them together. What do you think?"

"I think that she'll rip your throat out." Katniss says and she starts to laugh as she checks on the bread. "You know what? I'll be there tonight, never would I miss this."

"What? I think that she'll be happy that we are doing this for her." Madge says as she looks down and Katniss continues to shake her head. Slowly I pick up a cookie and start frosting it. "She doesn't want to be alone, does she? We all just want her to be happy and I think with all of the couples around she'll see how happy they are-"

A small giggle escapes from my lips and they both look over at me. "I kind of agree with Katniss, she won't be happy about this and since its at your house. Wait, are Effie and Haymitch going to be there?"

"Of course!" She says and this makes both of us crack up. Her eyes are wide as she stares at the two of us. "What's so funny about this?" 

"Johanna will not be happy when she finds out what you are doing. Oh, this should be a memorable night!" I say as we start to put the cookies onto a plate. "Don't you think that this could end in disaster? I mean, I love Effie and Haymitch...but are they really a good couple to show off?"

Madge stares at me in shock. "Of course they are! They love each other and look at everything that Haymitch has gone through. He ended up happy!"

"Oh, Madge..." I say as I shake my head. Katniss takes the two plates into the bakery. "Don't you think she'll go after the two people who own the house?"

"But...it was all Gale, Peeta and Rory's idea!" She says and I smile at her. "I don't want her to be alone and she is a wonderful person."

I smile at her as I walk over to her. "Calm down, I was just kidding and everything will be okay. She will see that all that you wanted to do was help her and maybe she'll fall in love."

"Oh good!" Katniss yells as the bakery door closes and we both walk out into the bakery. "You're here! Now that means that you can take over...KIDS!" 

Both of the kids run into the room and Katniss quickly kisses Peeta lightly on the lips. Peeta starts to laugh as Katniss and the kids rush out of the bakery. He walks over to examine what Katniss has done and he nods his head a little before going into the back. Rory stands by the door and smiles at me.

He walks over to me and kisses me lightly on the tip of the nose. "What do you want to do? Peeta gave me the day off...we can do whatever you want..."

**Hm...I don't know why, but I wanted to put this in here so...here it is! :D The next chapter will have Johanna and her reaction to the whole thing-if you watch NASCAR you'll understand where I got the name Dale from. My sister is a racing fan and she's watching the pre-race stuff right now. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	20. Chapter 20: Only A Week To Go

**Hey everyone! What do you think of the story so far? :D I'm having a little too much fun writing this and I'm so happy that people like it! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. :D Woohoo! Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Rory's fingers are intertwined with mine as he leads me up to Gale and Madge's house. I can't help but smile when I see Johanna walking into the house, she seems to be at ease. We walk up to the house and are barley inside, before Katniss pulls me aside. She leads me into the sitting room, where all of the girls are and pulls me down next to her on the couch. Johanna is sitting in a chair next to Madge and she is talking to Effie about the baby. Looking over my shoulder I see all of the guys are walking into the sitting room, with a guy that I don't know. Light sandy brown hair and dark green eyes. He smiles at everyone as the other guys take a seat. The only seat left is the one beside Johanna, who is looking down at her arm.

"Everyone, this is Dale." Peeta says with a wide smile and Dale says hi to everyone. He smiles at Johanna, who looks up for a second and just laughs. "Dale, why don't you take a seat?"

Dale sits down right next to Johanna and smiles at her. Johanna just shakes her head and looks down at her nails. Everyone starts to talk and I watch the two of them. The way that Johanna's looking down at her nails, makes me think that she's going to start laughing again. He starts to talk to her and she answers his questions. A few minutes later Johanna is actually staring at him as though he's lost his mind, because he hasn't stopped talking and he doesn't seem to mind her not responding to him.

"Prim, don't stare at them." Rory's voice comes from beside me and I turn my gaze onto him. His fingers are making shapes on my hand and I smile at him. "I missed you today. You look beautiful, as usual and you keep darting your eyes that way. We have to give them some...time alone."

"If I don't keep checking on them Dale might get killed and no one would know until later." I say in my sweetest voice and he chuckles. "Why would you fix her up with someone? You know how she is and how she feels about being set up with someone."

Rory shakes his head a little and looks up into my eyes. "Everyone wants her to be happy and I don't think that she wants to be alone. Do you think that she wants to spend the rest of her life alone? That sounds like a boring life to me. Look at Effie and Haymitch. How much happier are they now?"

"I know, but I feel like its wrong to meddle this way. You could have waited until the wedding and had them meet there." He laughs lightly and leans in to kiss me. Our lips touch once and we lean away from each other. We smile at each other and I look over at my sister, who is in Peeta's arms. "Are you a helpless romantic too? That's another reason why I love you so much..."

"Dinner time everyone!" Madge says as she stands up and Gale follows her into the dinning room. Everyone else gets up and follows. Once everyone's sitting down, we all start to eat and look around the table. "So...Dale, what District did you come from?"

"Actually, I was a Peacekeeper in District Seven. Originally I was from Two." He smiles and looks at Johanna who's wide eyed. "I remember Miss Mason, she was one of the...louder citizens of District Seven and she sure knows how to throw a punch. She is beautiful though."

"Oh, I remember you too. Do you remember the time that I punched you in the nose? I broke your nose, didn't I?" Johanna asks in a fake enthusiastic voice. "Fun trips down memory lane! Thank you so much for binging two old friends together, really this will be a lovely evening."

"You do realize that even after you punched me I liked you." Dale tells her and Johanna starts to shake her head a little. "We had a very nice time when I first got to the District and you know it."

Johanna shakes her head and smiles at him. "I've told you before...I don't need a man. Don't you understand that I can take care of myself?"

"I know that you can take care of yourself, but you do need other people in your life. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life?" He asks her and I see that she's getting angrier by the second. "Can't we just go on a date? One date and if you want me to...I'll stay away from you."

"What? A date?" She asks staring at him. "Don't you think that I know what will happen? We'll have a nice time and you'll ask me out again. I won't be able to say no-"

"Why don't you two talk about this later?" Haymitch asks in an annoyed voice and everyone starts laughing. "I want to eat, but no one will pass me a damn bowl!"

We eat in silence and right after dinner I leave with Rory. Rory holds my hand and starts to run his fingers down my arm. The two of us are smiling as we walk into the house and he pulls me to him. Slowly we make our way up the stairs and lay down on the bed together. My fingers are running all over his bare skin and I start to giggle. He breaks the kiss and looks down at me, which makes me start to laugh even harder.

"What's funny?" He asks me as he brushes my hair out of my eyes and a shiver runs through me. I want his lips back on mine, right now. "Prim?"

But he doesn't get a response other than my lips on his. My lips are eager as they open and I try to deepen the kiss. Rory pulls away and looks down at me in shock. I smile at him and try to catch my breath, his eyes are wide in shock. We smile at each other for a minute.

He shakes his head a little. "Prim..."

I press my lips against his again and I pull him against me. We roll over so that Rory's on top of me and he breaks the kiss again. A smile forms on my lips as I feel him fingering the necklace that he gave to me. The two of us just lay here trying to catch our breaths and smile at one another.

"We have a week to go." He says and I feel him take my hand in his. Rory picks my hand up and presses his lips against it. "How lucky am I?" 

**Woohoo! Like it? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D Haha, I might get to the wedding a little sooner but I wanted to put something about Johanna and a guy. :D Hm...will they get together? **


	21. Chapter 21: A PreWedding?

**Hey everyone! I want to wish angelheart71337 a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Hopefully you have a wonderful birthday and I hope that you like this new chapter. It is longer then the last few and I hope that all of you like it! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

A smile forms on my lips as I listen to Johanna go on and on about how no one should have tried to set her up with Dale. I shake my head a little and think about the little spark that I saw in her eyes that night. The reason why all of us are together right now is because they are helping me set everything up for a party tonight. Rory thought that it would be fun to have a pre-wedding, before our wedding and five days before our wedding. Standing here I shake my head as I hear Katniss laughing at Johanna's words. Johanna puts down the last plate and stares at the two of us. I have to admit, I've laughed at every single word that's come out of Johanna's mouth, but she doesn't know that. She glares at Katniss for a minute, who starts laughing even harder.

"I told you this once and I'm going to tell you this again." Johanna puts on her most intimidating glare and stays focused on Katniss. Even in the light pink strapless dress and white heels, she looks like she could hurt someone and bad. "I don't care if you are knocked up, I'll rip your throat out!"

This makes Katniss laugh even harder and she sits down in one of the chairs. "Johanna, you said that to me while we were in the arena and you never followed through with that. You had many chances to 'rip my throat out', while I was knocked up the first two times. What makes you think that I'm going to take you seriously now?"

"Now you have given me an even better reason to do it now. Before it was just because I didn't like you and couldn't trust you, but now you're meddling with my love life-or lack of a love life." She says and just by the way that she's looking at my sister, anyone would be able to tell that Johanna loves Katniss like a sister. "What? You think that I've gone soft on you and that I can't do it?"

"Oh, I know that you can't do it." Katniss keeps laughing and shakes her head a little. We both watch as Johanna walks over to the chair across from her and sits down. They stare at each other for a few minutes and start to laugh. "You know what? I used to think that our relationship was what it would feel like if I had an older sister, who hated me."

"Hit that right on the head, didn't you?" Johanna laughs and looks over at me. I walk over to the table and sit down in a chair between them. "So...how's the soon to be Mrs. Hawthorne? Getting cold feet?"

"Nope, I'm fine and I can't wait to be married to Rory. Mrs. Hawthorne...Primrose Hawthorne, sounds nice." I say and the other two start laughing. Katniss mumbles something under her breath and starts laughing. "Only five more days and I'm not an Everdeen anymore. Rory is going to get everything set in place that day and told me to not worry about anything. Johanna, having a guy around really is a good thing and they are there to help you."

Johanna starts laughing and shakes her head a little. "Prim, I don't need someone to help me or someone to take care of me. I've been on my own for...years and I've been fine. After everything that's happened Katniss is lucky to be as close to me as she is. They didn't only take my life and sanity away from me, they took everyone that I loved. No one else will ever get that close to me and I don't need anyone. Don't you see that I'm better off on my own?"

"You need a guy! Come on, even I have a guy. Haymitch has Effie, now tell me that you expected that with a straight face." Katniss tells Johanna and I see the smirk forming on her lips. Johanna became a part of the family when she moved to District Twelve and everyone loves her. "I never wanted to get married or have kids, but look at me now. Do you know what changed me?"

"Could it be your husband? He changed your mind about getting married and having children. See? That's why I don't want to get married." She says and she crosses her arms. "I don't want someone to change my mind and someone to have kids with. After everything that's happened...I don't want kids and I don't want a man in my life. So can we all just drop it and leave it at that? I'm happy and I'm okay." 

Johanna leaves a few minutes later and Katniss stays with me. We both start laughing as the door closes behind Johanna, neither one of us can believe that she's putting up this strong of a fight. Dale's a nice guy and he really seems to like her. I smile a little as I think about a little "surprise" that we have for Johanna at the wedding. Sighing, I stand up and walk into the house to get the center pieces. Katniss follows me and picks up one of the boxes, she leads me back out to the backyard. The suns shining down on us and I smile as I feel the warmth of it on my skin. I look over at my sister who's starting to show and I can't help but smile. Looking back down I take out one of the center pieces, a small bowl with Primrose's coming out of them. My eyes go wide as I stare at them and my heart starts to melt. Rory planned out this whole party and I'm happy that he did. In five days I'll walk down the aisle carrying these same flowers and I didn't expect him to make them the center pieces.

"Prim? Whoa! Be careful." Katniss' voice comes from behind me and I almost fall over. She smiles at me as I turn around to look at her. The bowl with my flowers are still in my hands and she looks down at them. "Oh, I'm guessing that you didn't know that Rory was going to do that? Looks like you got yourself a Peeta."

A small smile forms on my lips as I shake my head. "No, I have a Rory. There's a big difference and I think that you can see it too. Speaking of Rory and Peeta, where are they? Don't they have the kids with them? Shouldn't they be here by now? I mean, the party is supposed to start in four hours."

"Someone getting a little jumpy? Four hours is a long time, Prim." Katniss tells me and she helps me put the rest of the flowers in the center of the tables. The table clothes have a bright yellow over two white table clothes, the one over the first white one is a clear one with sparkles. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Why don't you sit down and we can just relax until the get here?"

I sit down across from my sister and look around the yard. Everything is in place and it all looks perfect, but I need Rory here for it to be perfect. My eyes land on the flowers and my fingers go to my necklace, the one that Rory gave to me. A small smile forms on my lips and I think about our wedding. Shutting my eyes I can imagine it and I know that this is what will make me the happiest. Just knowing that Rory is mine forever makes me happy, the wedding is just a way for us to show everyone else that we are one. Ever since the rebellion I've felt like Rory was mine and that we were one. Now we just have to make it official. Maybe our first kid will have his eyes-actually I hope that all of our kids will have his eyes and the soft side of him.

"Prim? Primrose?" Katniss' voice brings me back to reality and I stare at her for a minute. She looks amused as she sits back in her chair. I stare at her as she starts to laugh and slowly she shakes her head a few times. "Daydreaming already? You've really got it bad."

"What?" I ask her and I remember what I was thinking about just a few minutes ago. Katniss starts laughing even harder and I realize that my eyes must be showing her what I'm thinking about. Rory is the only person that I can think about right now and he's the person that I want beside me right now and forever. "Sorry...what were you talking about Katniss?"

"You're already having the times when you just daze out? Hm...of course I was having those right about now, before I got married to Peeta." She smiles at me and I stare at her, totally confused. Katniss shakes her head a little bit and smiles wider. "Let me guess, you're thinking about what your life will be like with Rory and about your kids. Maybe you are thinking about who they'll look and act like?"

"No..." I say and this makes her laugh again. Wordlessly I stare at her and smile a small smile. Katniss looks back up at me and shakes her head a little. "So what if I have?" 

Katniss just shakes her head a little and she tries to hide her smile, but does a terrible job at doing so. "It's normal and its nothing that you have to hide. Trust me, I did that before and after I got married. Sometimes I still do...mostly now, after I find out that I'm pregnant. Do you think that the twins will look alike or no?'

But I don't have time to answer her, because the guys choose that moment to walk into the backyard with the kids. Acacia and Diligo run over to Katniss, they both are jumping up and down. Katniss glares at Peeta and Rory, who are trying to look innocent. I smile as the two kids come running at me and they hug me. Diligo runs off after his sister and Rory walks over to me. Softly he kisses me once on the lips and I push my body right up against his. His arms wrap around me and I look over at my sister. Peeta's arms are wrapped around Katniss as they kiss and I can't help but smile. They are so cute together and I love him as my brother.

"I hope that we are like them after we get married." The words come out of my mouth easily as I snuggle into Rory. His lips press against the top of my head and I sigh. This is where I want to be, in his arms and have him kissing me. "Don't they look so happy?"

"We'll be like them, don't worry about that. So...which one do you want to be?" I start to laugh as I think about his question. Katniss and Peeta level each other out in a weird way, while I don't know what Rory and I do to each other. "Personally, I'd love to be Peeta. What do you think?"

I smile up at him and kiss him. "Why don't we just be Prim and Rory? Peeta's not perfect for me, but you are..."

"Sounds good to me." Rory whispers against my lips and I feel a chill run down my spin as my fingers intertwine with his. "As long as I get you, I'm happy."

**And done! Woohoo! I had a lot of fun with that chapter! Time for a party, curiosity of Mr. Rory Hawthorne! What did you think? Like it? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D (Hm...who likes the idea of another Dale and Johanna moment? ;D )**


	22. Chapter 22: Hunger Is Catching

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! Do you know what time it is? It's...UPDATE TIME! WOOHOO! :D Is everyone ready? Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! All of the support that I'm getting on this story makes updating it even more fun and I'm so happy that people like it. :D If you have a birthday coming up let me know and I'll give you a little shout out in the A/N in an update. :D Okay, time for the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Rory is holding me tightly to him as we walk around the backyard. People are starting to arrive and we only have a few more minutes alone. He leads me over to the side of the house and I lean up against the house, his lips brush against mine. A smile forms on my lips as he pulls away from me, but I Pull him back up against me. My arms wrap around his neck and I press my lips back up against his. We break apart a few minutes later when I hear Katniss calling for me, we smile secretly at each other and he kisses me once on the cheek. Slowly we walk back into the backyard and Katniss grabs my hand, pulling the two of us. I smile at Rory, who seems amused and a little confused. She stops in front of our mom's, who hug us both until we can hardly breath. My mom starts pulling at my dress and trying to fix my hair, but I shake my head at her.

"My little Primrose...all grown up." She says and I smile a small smile at her. A few tears start to fall from her eyes and I just stare at her. Why does she have to keep crying? "Oh, honey...I'm sorry. I know that I promised you that I wouldn't cry, but I can't help it."

"It's okay mom." A small smiles on my lips as I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles at me and I grip onto Rory's hand. He squeezes it a little and I look over at him. Rory winks at me and excuses himself to go talk to Gale. "Better go say hi to everyone."

To my surprise and relief Katniss follows me over to where Effie is standing. Effie's bump is still small and she is all smiles as she talks to Johanna. When I reach them, Madge comes walking up with a smile on her lips. Johanna is nodding her head as Effie talks and I smile even wider. Chances are that Johanna has no idea what Effie is even talking about. Katniss stands next to Johanna and has a wide smile on her lips as Dale walks into the backyard. When Johanna's eyes land on Dale she looks shocked and a few minutes later she looks a little annoyed-but I see a little spark in her eyes. Dale walks over to say hello to everyone and Johanna gives him a small smile. A few minutes after he walks away she turns back to glare at everyone and Katniss starts laughing.

"I'm guessing that you were apart of this?" Johanna asks Katniss and her glare gets worse. Katniss keeps laughing, but shakes her head a little. A small sigh comes from Johanna and she shakes her head. "Maybe if I have a little something to drink this thing will be bearable."

Effie shakes her head at her and we all know whats coming. "Johanna, that is not the answer. Look at Haymitch and how good he's doing now. He's had a few set backs, but he quit and now he's happy. Do you think that we would be where we are today, if he had kept drinking?"

"Effie, I don't need a man and I don't want one. So...if you'll excuse me." Johanna walks off and I shake my head a little, but she turns back around with a huge smile on her lips. "If any of you have any more great ideas, please run them by me before you do anything else. Thank you!"

She turns around and walks away. We all stand here and laugh. Johanna likes Dale and everyone knows it, so why can't she make this easy on everyone? I shake my head a little and watch as Dale approaches Johanna, but I'm shocked when I see him grab her. His lips are on hers and a few seconds later he lets go of her. Obviously he's trying a new approach to things and I smile as he walks away. With a look of disbelief on her face she walks back over to us and starts complaining about Dale. Not really listening to what she's saying, I walk off to find Rory, but he finds me first. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls my back against his chest. A shiver runs down my spine as he whispers in my ear.

"Want to dance with me?" His voice is low and he pulls me off towards the dance floor that he made. Rory pulls me close to him and we start to dance around. A small smile is on my lips as he holds me tightly to him. Our lips meet and I giggle a little. "You look beautiful."

"Hm...thank you." I say as I focus more on his eyes then anything. Being this close to him still does something to me and I don't think that I could ever get the feeling that I get just by being around him. "You look handsome. So, what did you guys tell Dale to do?"

Rory spins me around, but the smiles still on his lips when he pulls me back to him. "Nothing. We just told him that he might want to be a little more like her. She seems to like being a little more...forward? Is that the right word?"

"He put on a good show, even I was shocked. Why did he grab her and just kiss her?" Rory's eyes flicker over to Haymitch and my jaw drops. "You cannot be serious! Haymitch told him to do that to her? Johanna wants to kill him now and I'm pretty sure that she wants to kill all of you."

"Looks like I'm lucky that Johanna likes me." He says and he spins me around again. This time when he pulls me against him we stop dancing and he kisses me. "Are you hungry?"

I nod my head a little and I stroke his cheek. "But not for food..."

A knowing gleam appears in his eyes and he takes my hand in his. Quickly he leads me off of the dance floor and we get stopped a few times by some of our guest. Everyone seems to be having a good time and we quickly respond to them, but leave after a few seconds. We finally are almost to the side of the house, but we stop when we see two people making-out. For a second I think that its Katniss and Peeta, but when they break apart my jaw drops. Johanna stares at me in shock, but Dale just smiles away. Rory smiles and pulls me tightly to him.

"Carry on." He tells the two of them and he winks at them. We walk away from the side of the house and we don't stop until we are by the one of the tables. "Looks like Haymitch was right about that, shocking isn't it?"

Slowly I nod my head and my eyes stay on him. "Can we sneak away...soon?"

"Prim." Katniss appears beside me and I almost jump. She smiles at the two of us and I snuggle into Rory. "Have you seen Johanna? She just...disappeared."

"Yeah, she's having a nice time." Rory says and before Katniss can ask us anything else, Peeta comes up behind her. "Have a nice time you two."

Rory leads me off to the other side of the house and I smile at him. I wrap my arms around him and we smile at each other for a second. Our lips touch and it feels like my skins melting as his fingers brush against my skin. My back presses up against the side of the house and Rory pushes up against me. Now this is what I've been hungry for...

**Haha! Okay I know not a lot of Johanna and Dale yet, but...there's more to come. They are going to be fun to write! :D Prim and Rory time! WOOHOO! Almost to the wedding and I'm excited to write that. Haymitch is going to have to pop back up in here soon and have a little more fun. What did you think? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	23. Chapter 23: I'm Ready

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! This chapter I had fun with and I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. :D I'm having a lot of fun with this story and knowing that people like it is AMAZING! :D Okay, I'll let you get onto the new chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Check out LiveYourLifeLoud, the story District Zero. There's only one chapter, but I think that its AMAZING! :D So check it out and head over to It-Was-Enchanting's page to read her stories. All of her's are AWESOME and she has a lot of great twist and turns that will keep you enchanted. Haha, I know that part was like wow, Kels, wow. Haha! Enjoy!)**

I wake up in a bed that is not mine and to no Rory. Katniss made me sleep over at her house tonight, since its a tradition and she wouldn't let me say no. Today's the wedding and my heart is beating fast. Sitting up I run my fingers through my long blonde hair and think about today. Good bye Primrose Everdeen, hello Primrose Hawthorne...Mrs. Rory Hawthorne. A smile forms on my lips as I think about being married to Rory. The days already started off good and apart of me doesn't want to get out of bed yet. Staring up at the ceiling I smile and I shut my eyes again. Soon I'll have to get up and get ready. There's a light knock on the door and in walks little Acacia. She's already in her flower girl dress, a light shade of purple.

"Aunt Prim, why aren't you up yet? The wedding is today!" She says in a singsong voice and I can't help but smile. I watch as she jumps onto the bed and crawls up to me. "Aren't you excited to be marrying Uncle Rory? You should start getting ready!"

I smile at her and stare at her hair. Katniss must have had our mother braid it, its two braids, like how Katniss used to wear it when we were little. "Aca, I'll start getting ready in a little bit. Today is going to be a long, but wonderful day. You look cute, did mommy help you get dressed?"

"No, I dressed myself. Grandma, she braided my hair and I got dressed right after." She stands up on the bed and starts twirling around. Acacia falls down on top of me and she smiles up at me. "Is there going to be cake? You know, I love cake."

"Yes, honey there will be cake." Right at that moment Katniss walks in and shakes her head at me. Katniss smiles at me as she walks into the room and picks up Acacia. "Time to get ready, Prim. Ace, go help daddy finish up a few things and help Dil." Acacia runs out of the room and I smile at Katniss. She forces me out of bed and in walks her old prep team. Oh, no! Katniss leaves me to be beautified by them and I see the wide smile on her lips. I smile at the three of them and they start their work. Both Octavia and Venia are both dressed in short light purple dresses, while Falvius is in a rather...interesting light purple suit. This time I bite my lip when they wax me and I try not to kick at them, I'm sure that they wouldn't like that...

I stare at myself in the mirror and try to stay calm, you are going to marry Rory...you are going to marry Rory. My hair is curled perfectly and the dress looks perfect on me. But something is missing and I know what it is, my father. Sighing I shake my head and walk around the room, today is going to be a different kind of wedding. A few seconds later my door opens and in walks my mother. She smiles at me and fixes my veil. Katniss walks in and she smiles at me, I smile when I see her in the light purple dress. Peeta walks in with a smile on his lips, since he is family I asked him to give me away to Rory. The other reason is because I do love Peeta and he is my brother. Looking down I see Katniss' bump is growing rapidly, but she is still all smiles. With one quick kiss on the cheek, my mom rushes out of the room and I know that she's trying to hide the tears from me.

Katniss hugs me and she kisses me on the forehead, my sister is my best friend. Peeta and Katniss kiss once, before she walks over to the door. He takes my arm in his and we follow Katniss out of the room. The kids are standing in the hallway and I laugh when I see that Acacia is excited about throwing the flowers. She has already thrown some at Diligo, who is dancing around in them. After helping her pick them up we send her down the aisle with Diligo. I tighten my grip on Peeta as Madge, Effie and Johanna walk down the aisle, when Katniss starts to walk down the aisle I try to breath. Before I know it I'm being pulled down the aisle by Peeta. Excitement starts to course through me and he starts to laugh as I try to run down the aisle.

"Prim, we have to walk down the aisle." He whispers to me and we smile at each other. I look down trying to hide my smile. "You remind me of Katniss right now."

I smile at him as we walk down the aisle. My eyes wander around us and I smile at everyone. "I'll take that as compliment. Thanks Peeta."

As we walk down the make shift aisle I feel the sun shining down on my face and it makes me smile even wider. I look around at all of the Primrose's, white roses and Acacia flowers are all around. My eyes wander around and I see that on my side, the chairs are a light purple and Rory's are a light blue. Looking down for a second I see that the rug that they put out for me to walk on is a clean white. There's wood underneath the carpet, because its hard and I can walk perfectly on it. I look back up and see my sister reach the end of the aisle. A smile is on her lips and I see tears fill her eyes. My gaze turns onto Rory, who is smiling a bright smile at me.

When we reach the end of the aisle I smile at him as Peeta hands me over to him. Rory takes my hands in his and he kisses them. The butterflies in my stomach multiply and I smile at him. Staring at him I know that I love him and that I want to be with him. Our wedding has begun and I can't wait to be tied to him. He leans forward and kisses me, once lightly on the lips, making me giggle.

A woman in a light blue outfit smiles at the two of us. "That comes later on in the ceremony..."

We both laugh and I stare into those gray eyes. Those gray eyes still have me and its better then I could have ever imagined. I love Rory Hawthorne and I'm about to become Mrs. Rory Hawthorne.

**:D I know that this is a shorter update, but I felt like this would be a good place to end it. The rest of the wedding will be in the next chapter. Hehe! Like it? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **

**(There will be more chapters. :D Maybe this story will go more into their future together? Children maybe? Woohoo! Got any suggestions for any of the kids names? :D If so you can leave them in a review or PM them to me, either way I'll make sure to thank you if I use them.) **


	24. Chapter 24: This Would Only Happen To Us

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Sadly the ideas in this chapter were not mine, sigh...thank you to ForeverInTime and It-Was-Enchanting for the ideas! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Haha, I love looking up names too but I wanted to see what people would suggest and I LOVE all of the suggestions. Okay, here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Thank you to my AWESOME Beta It-Was-Enchanting, her stories are awesome and you should really check them out. She is an amazing writer and from the first chapter you will be hooked.) **

Everything happens at once, Madge screams and Katniss falls to the floor. I look back behind me and see Peeta helping Katniss up, who's shaking and loosing the color in her face. Gale is beside Madge and is supporting her weight. Standing here the only question that I have is what's going on? My mom rushes forward and helps usher Madge inside of the house. I'm left here, staring at Katniss and totally confused. Rory's arms wrap around me and I try to listen to what Katniss is muttering. His arms stop me from going any closer to Katniss, which is all that I want to do right now. Peeta nods his head at me as he whispers to Katniss, trying to calm her down.

"Blood...roses..." Katniss starts to rock back and forth on the ground. Blood and roses? "I can smell them! Peeta, I can smell them...he's here!"

"Katniss, calm down. Look at me, honey." Peeta makes Katniss look him in the eyes and he lightly kisses her on the lips. She starts to breath a little slower, but still looks shaken up. "President Snow is dead, he is not here and you are okay. Look, we are at Prim's wedding."

She looks around and when her eyes land on me I see the sadness in them. The sadness is replaced by realization, she must have realized what she just did at my wedding. I don't blame her though, but Rory's name is being called and I turn to the sound of the voice. Gale comes running up and he grabs Rory's arm. Panic is clear in his eyes and we both stare at him.

"Rory, I need you to come inside with me. Please?" Gale looks over at me and begs me with his eyes. Slowly I nod my head and Gale's pulling Rory off toward the house, asking what's going on. "She's having the baby! Madge is having the baby! When she first found out she didn't tell anyone and I guess that she was a few months along."

I walk over to Katniss and help her stand up. Peeta whispers something to me about getting rid of the flowers and I nod my head. He walks off to get rid of the roses and I pull Katniss towards the house. Once we are inside I smile a little as Rory comes walking out of the guest room downstairs. Katniss sits down on the couch and Peeta rushes inside. Acacia and Diligo come running into the house, they run right to Katniss. Rory kisses me lightly on the lips and I sit down on the couch. My mom comes running out and calls for Katniss to join her. I watch as Katniss runs into the room and Gale comes stumbling out. Gale plops down on the couch beside Rory and he looks at him shaking his head.

"GALE!" Katniss comes stomping back out of the room and grabs Gale's arm. Just by looking at her, I can tell that she's still not feeling the best. I watch as she grabs onto Gale's arm and tries to pull him off of the couch. Peeta gets up and takes over to Katniss. "You better get back in there! She is your wife and she wants you in there!"

Gale nods his head a little and stands up. "She's not going to be in much more pain, is she?"

"Does it matter?" Katniss demands from him and they disappear inside of the bed room. She comes walking out of the bedroom and stares at me for a second. "Sorry you two. About the wedding."

She disappears back into the bedroom and I snuggle into Rory. I sigh lightly and shake my head. Of course I start to laugh lightly, this would only happen to us. I can't believe that Madge is having the baby. Rory holds me tightly to him and kisses the top of my head. We sit here and just wait. Everyone else is waiting outside and I see Effie peeking inside of the house.

"Now we wait." Rory says and I smile at him. He kisses my lips lightly and we lay here, waiting to hear some news. "I love you Prim."

"I love you too." My head is on his chest and I sigh a little. We lay here and just listen to each others breathing. "Rory, do you think that we'll ever get married?"

Rory looks right into my eyes and nods his head. "After Madge has the baby we'll get married. Don't worry about that Prim, we'll get married...hopefully Effie doesn't go into labor when we do or Katniss. We'll be married before you know it and we'll have our own kids."

"You do realize that I saw Katniss when she gave birth? She had Haymitch's mouth." Rory laughs and kisses me on the top of my head. We can hear the voices coming from the room, but none of them are Madge's. "How long do you think it will be until she has the baby? I want to see the baby."

"Could be a while. Remember Katniss with Acacia?" He shakes his head a little as I think back. Katniss was in labor for thirteen hours with Acacia and I thought that she was going to kill Peeta during it. "We should hear something soon...I hope. My little niece or nephew's in there."

Diligo comes running up and stares up at Rory. "Uncle Rory, why is Aunt Madge in the guest room? Isn't it time for the wedding?"

"Aunt Madge is having her baby." I tell him in an excited voice and Dil starts clapping his hands together. The smile on his lips makes me smile even wider. "What do you think the baby is?"

"A boy!" Diligo yells and I start to laugh. Now it would be funny if he was right about the sex of the baby. "She's going to have a little boy-like ME!"

Hours later my mom walks out and looks exhausted, but there's a wide smile on her lips as she nods her head a little. Rory and I walk into the room to see Madge holding onto a little baby, with Gale holding onto her and smiling down at the baby. They look like their in their own little world and I smile at the two of them. When Madge looks up, she looks guilty.

Madge looks down at the baby, then back up at us. "I'm so sorry you two! I ruined your wedding day! Really, I feel horrible. Sorry-"

"It's fine." The words come from my lips easily and I smile at her. Her eyes stay locked with mine and she the look of relief that appears on her face, makes me smile even wider. "What are you going to name the baby?"

Right at that moment Diligo and Acacia run into the room. Diligo looks down at the baby and smiles. "Name him, Isaac! Hi, baby Isaac!"

"Isaac..." Madge smiles up at Gale and he kisses her lightly on the lips. "I like Isaac..."

**And done! Woo! That was hard! Thank you to It-Was-Enchanting (Madge going into labor idea & she's my AMAZING Beta! Check out her stories, they are AWESOME and will have you hooked from the first word) and ForeverInTime (for the idea about Katniss having a panic attack, check out his stories & I'm still waiting for an update! His stories are AWESOME and I'm the girl who "bothers" him for updates (lol), so please update!) for the ideas. Check out their stories, I promise you that you will not be disappointed. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	25. Chapter 25: Rory's Surprise

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! Sorry for the twist, haha! I had fun with that chapter! :D I'm thinking that if I keep going that I can get a little farther ahead, but tomorrow I think I'm going to be reading some Fanfictions-I haven't had much time to lately, unless I've been following them. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to my amazing friend and Beta Beth. I always look forward to reading your stories and hearing your feedback on mine. I have no idea how far I'd be on my stories if you hadn't supported me all of this time. Check out her stories! She's an AWESOME writer and has a lot of twist in her stories that will keep you entertained and wanting more.)**

My eyes flicker open and I look over at Rory, a smile forms on his lips. Madge had Isaac a week ago and they're doing good. Rory's lips brush against mine and I sigh a little. He smiles at me and carefully places himself on top of me. A small smile plays on both of our lips and he captures my lips with his. We stay like this for a few minutes and I want to keep going, but I know that we can't. Slowly I break our kiss and smile at him. He puts his forehead against mine and we shut our eyes. I run my fingers through his hair and smile. Neither one of us want to move, I just want to stay here for the next few hours. Is that so wrong?

"I have a surprise for you today." He whispers against my cheek and I smile. My heartbeat is going crazy and I slowly open my eyes. Those perfect gray eyes are locked with mine. "But...that involves me getting out of bed and both of us getting ready. Katniss should be here in a few-" 

"Katniss? What does she have to do with this?" I ask him and he shakes his head a little. A wide smile forms on his lips and he kisses me once. My arms are wrapped around him and he laughs lightly as he tries to get out of bed. "No, stay here for a few more minutes. Please?"

He laughs and presses his lips to mine again. "I need to go get something ready. Just stay here and relax. Katniss will be here in a few minutes. See you a little while later..."

"So unfair." I say and I cross my arms. He laughs and gets out of bed. When he looks back at me I start to pout, but he just laughs. My eyes stay locked with his and he shakes his head a little. "Why do I need another surprise? I'd rather have you stay in here...with me."

"Trust me, you'll love the surprise and I think you'll be happy that I'm leaving right now." He winks at me and walks out of the room. I put a pillow over my face and try to relax. "LOVE YOU!" 

A giggle escapes from my lips and I roll over onto Rory's side, wishing that he was still in here. Why does it seem like he always has a surprise for me? Haven't I had enough surprises? Right now I just want to lay here with him and make-out. Is that too much to ask for?

"Hi, Prim!" Katniss' voice fills the room and I smile. I hear the bedroom door close behind her and seconds later, she sits down beside me. Her fingers brush through my hair and I flip over onto my back. She smiles at me and shakes her head a little. "Time for you to get ready."

I sit up and stare into her gray eyes, those gray eyes are full of happiness. "What exactly am I getting ready for? You know what the surprise that Rory's planned for me is. Can't you tell me? Please?"

"You're getting married today. Rory's planned the whole thing all over again and we know that no one else is going to go into labor. No white roses." She says with a small smile and is pulling me out of the bed. I fall back against the bed and watch as the door opens. Her prep team walks into the room, they are all smiles. "I'll stay here with you, if you want me to. Prim, come on."

"I'm getting married today?" The words slide out of my mouth slowly and Katniss nods her head. I stare at her for a few minutes and get out of bed. She watches as the three of them get to work. "I don't really need any of this-I'd be fine with my hair down and just a little bit of makeup."

The three of them are chirping away and taking about what they could do to make me look even better. Katniss is sitting across from me, with a wide smile on her lips. "Let's just leave her hair down, put a little bit of make up on-but keep it natural. She has a little bit of a wave already."

I smile at my sister as the words flow out of her lips so easily. The other three grumble about that being too simple and too easy. Katniss tells them that I'm more natural, like her. This makes everyone laugh, even me. After what seems like forever I'm done and they are helping me into my dress. My sister hugs mew when the others are leaving the room. She smiles at me and makes me twirl around. We stare at each other as my mom walks into the room. Seconds later, I'm in my mom's arms and she's hugging me tightly to her.

"Looks like I have to go through this for a third time." She whispers to me and I see the tears starting to fall from her eyes. My mom kisses me lightly on the cheek and stares at me for a few minutes. "You look beautiful, honey! I love you so much and I'm so happy for you."

I smile at her and hug her again. "How many of you knew about this?"

"Everyone, except for Katniss...until today." Peeta's voice makes a smile form on my lips and I turn to see him. Katniss is glaring at him, but he's smiling away. "Rory didn't think that she could keep it a secret from you. Don't worry, he did a good job with everything."

"Thank you for helping him." He smiles at me and hugs me. We break apart and I look around the room. It looks like I'll be married by tonight and that means that somethings are about to change. "I'm not worried about the wedding...I'm just surprised."

Johanna comes walking into the room with a wide smile on her lips. She says a few words and drags Katniss out of the room. My mom walks out of the room, crying, a few minutes later. Peeta smiles at me as I walk over to the window. Looking down at the backyard, I see the flowers and chairs. Everything's set up the way that it was before, minus the white roses. A small smile forms on my lips and I feel the tears building up in my eyes. They are threatening to pour out and ruin my make-up.

Peeta takes my hand and I turn to smile at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I can't believe that he did this, but it is sweet." My smile widens as he leads me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "How long did it take him to do this?"

"He's been putting this together since Madge had the baby. A lot of work has been put into this, but he says that it was nothing and is worth it." Peeta smiles at me as he hands me the flowers. "Mrs. Primrose Hawthorne..."

We walk out into the sunshine and my eyes fall onto Rory. The rest of my life is about to start and I get to be with him for forever.

**Okay, I promise this time they will get married. Haha, I'm glad that everyone liked the little twist. :D What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D**

**(Check out It-Was-Enchanting, she is my AWESOME Beta, friend and an amazing writer. You'll start reading and will never want to stop. If you can't tell I'm addicted to her stories, she has to be my favorite author on here. Thank you for all of the support Beth and for being my Beta! *Haha, I loved what you put at the end of your last chapter. Your stories have me getting on here everyday and I can't wait to read more!*) **


	26. Chapter 26: I'm Yours Forever

**Hey everyone! Woohoo! Thank you to everyone who's supported this story, I am having so much fun writing it. Thank you to my amazing Beta (and friend) Beth, who has supported me with every chapter and every idea. I hope that all of you like this next chapter, because its what everyone's been waiting for...yes, its the-oh, I'll just let you get to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**Song list (some songs that I listened to while writing this chapter):**

**I'm Not Gonna Do Anything Without You, Jamie O'Neal and Mark Wills**

**I'll Be That, Jimmy Wayne**

**Lost In This Moment, Keith Anderson**

**My Heart, Paramore**

**I Do Cherish You, Mark Wills**

**The One, Gary Allen**

Peeta puts my hand on Rory's and we smile at each other. Katniss is standing behind me and I saw the smile on her lips. We smile at each other for a few minutes as a woman, who looks about twenty smiles at us and starts talking. I'm too lost thinking about Rory to listen to her. Our eyes are locked and right now I want to grab him.

"Welcome friends and family." She says and I bite my lip thinking about his lips on mine. "We are here to witness the union of Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne. Rory has something that he wants to say to his lovely bride, before they are brought together as one."

Rory winks at me and smiles as he clears his throat. "Primrose, the flower that you are named after has a meaning that is true between you and me. Ever since we were children, I wanted you to be mine. But the truth is that from the second that our eyes met, you had me. Primrose's meaning is, I am yours forever. I always have been and always will be. Which is why I got you something..."

I stare at him in shock and feel my heart melting at his words. He takes something from Acacia and I smile when I see what it is. A single red rose, even though he was talking about a Primrose, he gave me a red rose which means love. But there's another flower, one single Primrose and it makes me smile. My instincts are telling me to kiss him right now, that's what I want to do and I do. He laughs as we break apart.

The woman smiles at us and starts talking, "Rory Markus Hawthorne, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Primrose Lillian Everdeen to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

Rory smiles and says in a clear voice, "I Do."

The woman with long blonde hair standing in front of us smiles even wider. "Primrose Lillian Everdeen, do you take Rory Markus Hawthorne to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

I smile at Rory and nod my head. Tears are threatening to pour out of my eyes as I choke out, "I Do."

She smiles at us and I remember her name, Beth. Diligo pouts a little when she takes the two rings from him. "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Primrose and Rory's exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity.

Rory, take the ring from Beth and he slowly places it on my finger and he repeats the words after Beth.

The smile on Rory's lips has me giggle a little and his eyes stay locked with mine. I can see the passion in his eyes as he says:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

My hands are shaking as I take the ring from Beth's hand and I take a deep breath, before I look into those gray eyes of his. I love those gray eyes so much and now he is mine.

"Primrose, take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me."

Now its my turn to smile as I repeat:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Beth smiles at us and before she can say another word, Rory pulls me into his arms and kisses me. This makes everyone laugh and start clapping. "Primrose and Rory you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before your families and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may _continue_ to kiss your bride."

Beth laughs as we break apart and says in a happy voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rory Hawthorne."

We walk off and everyone swarms around us. I smile as Rory holds me tightly to his side and I have my arms wrapped around him. Katniss hugs me tightly and I smile at her. The tears are running down both of our cheeks and I turn to Rory. He kisses me lightly on the lips and I keep my eyes locked with his. I smile a small smile as we walk out onto the dance floor, everyone starts clapping as the music starts and Rory holds me tightly to him. We spin around the dance floor and Rory dips me. I giggle the first time that he dips me and he kisses me once, sweetly. Our arms are wrapped around each other and we're lost in our own little world.

"I love you, Mrs. Hawthorne." He whispers against my lips and I giggle. We move around the dance floor, not really paying attention to where we are going. "I'm so happy that you are finally my wife."

I press my lips to his and he smiles. "I love you too. Thank you for the...surprise. I loved it and I can't believe you did this. Why are you so sweet?"

"As long as you are happy, so am I." He says and he spins me around one last time, before the music stops. Rory kisses me and everyone starts clapping. "Mrs. Rory Hawthorne."

I smile at him and we start dancing again, this time everyone else joins in. Rory and I can't keep our hands or lips off of each other. We stay beside each other for the rest of the night and my skin feels like its on fire when Rory touches me. Those gray eyes caught me...again.

**How did I do? Did I do good? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review. (Okay, I talked to my Beta a while ago about this and want to know what everyone thinks. For the next one (yes there will be another one :D ) should I do one focused on their kids (from the kids POV's) or Prim and Rory's?**

**Woohoo! Check out It-Was-Enchanting's stories, they will have you enchanted from the first chapter. Haha, I know probably not the best, but I think its kind of funny. Thank you to everyone for reading and to Beth (Beta). So check out her stories! :D **


	27. Chapter 27: Perfect Ending

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! Who's happy that Prim and Rory are married? Okay, now its time for the rest of the night and I hope that all of you enjoy it. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. If you have given me any ideas or anything THANK YOU for that! :D Okay, onto the next chapter so that all of you can feel nice and fluffy after it (haha, I really don't know. I just wanted to put something like that.), so...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to my awesome Beta and Friend, Beth!) **

Rory holds me tightly to him and when the music stops we smile at each other. Everyone's eating and having a good time. We've danced just about every song together and we have no intention of letting each other go. He spins me around and brings me back to him. I brush my lips against his and stare into his gray eyes. Those gray eyes are the first thing that caught me about him and now he's mine. A small smile is playing on my lips as we twirl around the dance floor and just enjoy being with each other. Looking around us I remember how it felt at Katniss and Peeta's wedding, how everything felt so right with Rory. That feeling is nothing compared to this.

"I love you Mr. Hawthorne." My voice is a whisper and he kisses my neck. I let out a small sigh as we walk off the dance floor, hand in hand. We walk around and talk to a few people, but we stay tightly together. "Thank you for doing this. I don't think our wedding could have been more perfect."

"Anything to make you happy Mrs. Hawthorne. I love you." He kisses me once and I giggle lightly. Mrs. Hawthorne, just hearing it come from him makes me feel all giddy and I feel like this is a dream. If it is a dream, I don't want to wake up from it. "You look beautiful, have I told you that today? Prim, you've made me the happiest man in Panem. You could have had any guy-"

With a small smile on my lips I kiss him and his arms wrap around my waist. "Rory, you could have had any girl in Panem. I'm the lucky one and I love you. There's no one else that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. No one can compare to you and the way that you make me feel. You make me feel so alive and loved. Maybe your too good for me."

"I love you so much. You're the only girl who's made my heart beat fast and you make me do some crazy things." We smile at each other and I hear Katniss asking where Johanna went. A small smile forms on my lips as I watch her walk around to the side of the house and she comes back a few minutes later shaking her head. "Looks like Dale and Johanna are putting on another show."

Katniss walks over to me and shakes her head. "Weddings must do something to people, because Johanna's over there having a good time with Dale. I admit, I'm shocked. Seems like it would have taken more for them to be over there making out like that."

"Not their first time." She cocks her head to the side and stares at me. I smile at her and nod my head a little bit. "They did that at our pre-wedding party."

"Come on." Rory pulls me back out onto the dance floor and I laugh as he dips me. Our lips meet a few seconds later and I feel the anticipation rising up inside of me. "Primrose Hawthorne, I'm so glad that I get to finally say that. Do you know how good that sounds to me?"

I smile at him and nod my head a little. "That sounds beautiful to me and I love hearing you say it."

Every time our bodies touch, or his fingers dance across my skin and every time that we kiss, I feel the hunger growing inside of me. He pulls me tightly to him and we smile at each other. I can see it in his eyes, in his smile, he's got the hunger too. Rory's fingers dance across my skin, leaving a trail of fire and I want to feed the fire-I want to make it burn larger and faster. Tonight we only have eyes for each other and he's the only person that I want to be around. My arms are locked around his neck and he smiles at me.

We dance around and talk. Nothing can ruin this day for me and the only thing that I can think about is how lucky I am. Some how I managed to marry the perfect guy and my love for him keeps growing. The two of us fit so perfectly together and its obvious that we belong together. Looking around us I see our families coming together as one and all of our friends. Our family just seems to keep on growing and I don't want it to ever end. My new life with Rory started when I walked down that aisle and I know that this is the best decision that I've ever made. 

"You did a wonderful job, Rory! Really it was lovely!" Effie says and I smile at her. She's got a happy look on her face and Haymitch stands beside her. He's sober and looking happy. Every so often he slips up, but he always goes right back to not drinking. "How did you do all of that so well? It was all so perfect!"

"Thanks, Effie." Rory says and I see the spark in his eyes. Haymitch drags Effie off, leaving Rory and me alone. I smile at Rory as we dance together. "Seems like tonight was a hit."

I smile at him and we watch as people start to leave. We walk into the house when the last of the people are gone and Rory picks me up in his arms. A giggle escapes from my lips as he carries me up the stairs and into our room. He lays me down on the bed and lays down on top of me. Our lips move together and this is what I've been waiting for all night. Without any hesitation I start to un-button his shirt. I can feel the smile on his lips and I deepen the kiss. My heart beat is racing and I'm finally feeding the hunger.

"I love you, Prim." Rory whispers against my cheek and I smile a wide smile. "So much..."

And I say the only thing that I can say, the only thing that's on my mind right now. "I love you too..."

**Woohoo! And everyone knows what happens next. ;D Haha! What did you think? I love Prim and Rory, they are finally married and now for the future. Don't worry there's going to be more chapters. Still a few ideas that I have to use and I think everyone will like them. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

**Thank you to the AWESOME It-Was-Enchanting, my Beta and friend. She's given me so much support since she first got on here and I love her stories. Go check them out, now! I'm telling you the truth, they are amazing and after she updates (and lets be honest days after) I have a hard time concentrating on my stuff, because I'm thinking about what will happen next in her stories. Beth's an amazing author and she has lots of ideas, she is very dedicated to her stories. Check them out! :D **

_**But, these ones are better! WAY better! I mean, how awesome was this? Signed, Beth, the Beta...!**_


	28. Chapter 28: A Day Together

**Hey everyone! Woohoo! I hope that all of you like the story so far and here's the new chapter! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Thank you to my awesome Beta and friend Beth (It-Was-Enchanting who has three stories right now and will have a forth one soon...) :D  
(Updating sched. is gone. I'll update when I can. :D )**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I wake up in Rory's arms and my eyes flicker open. Rory's still asleep and I smile a wide smile. Last night was perfect and now I'm Mrs. Hawthorne. There's nothing that I would trade this feeling in for. My eyes flicker over to the night stand where my necklace is. Slowly I reach out toward it and my fingers wrap around the it, bringing it to me I smile as I stare at the pendant. Two yellow flowers are in the center of the pendant, the stems go off toward the bottom. There are two different color blues surrounding the flowers, with a little black. At certain parts the blue colors glitter and I know that the blue must really bring out the color in my eyes. Carefully I push away from Rory and get out of bed. Walking into the closet I pick out my clothes for today. A bright white dress, with a pair of flat white shoes.

Quickly I get dressed and I look at myself in the mirror. The necklace really does bring out the blue in my eyes and I can't help but smile because of it. I stare at the mirror and imagine giving this to one of my kids to pass onto their kids. My lips break into a wide smile and I twirl around in front of the mirror. With one last look at myself I walk out into the bedroom, smiling to myself.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hawthorne." I hear his voice and turn to see his gray eyes focused on me. Smiling at him, I walk over to him and sit down on the bed. He presses his lips to mine lightly and I giggle. "How are you feeling this morning? You look beautiful."

"I'm feeling great. How about I head downstairs and make us some breakfast?" Rory smiles at me and kisses me again. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me back down onto the bed. A light giggle escapes from my lips as Rory kisses my neck. My fingers tangle in his hair and I pull his lips up to meet mine. "I love you Rory. Can you believe that we're married? Looks like I can stop looking like this all the time."

Rory laughs and brushes the hair out of my face. "I love you too. Do you want me to help you cook something? If you want me to I can get dressed and we can head right downstairs."

"No, let me do it. I'm your wife now and I want to start cooking for you." He smiles at me and we kiss one more time, before I get up to go downstairs. Turning back I smile at him and he winks at me. "Take a shower and I'll go make us something for dinner. We have the whole day to ourselves."

Walking down the stairs I smell something good and I walk into the kitchen to find Peeta putting a bag down on the counter. He smiles when he sees me and I just shake my head. Peeta walks over to me and hugs me, before he turns to leave, but I stop him. I smile at him and walk over to the bag. Pulling out a box I find donuts, another box has sandwiches and other things. When I open a larger one I almost laugh when I see that he's made bacon, eggs and toast. My brother really does spoil me.

"Thanks Peeta." I smile at him and he nods his head a little. He starts to walk towards the back door, but I stop him again. "How's Katniss?"

"She's doing good and she told me not to drop anything off. Katniss was afraid that I'd...'wake' you up." Peeta has an amused smile on his lips and I feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. I look back up when he starts to laugh, lightly. "Have fun, Prim. No need to tell Rory that I was here."

I shake my head and he walks out the back door. Sighing I take all of the food out of the bag and start putting them away. Rory walks down the stairs after I have our breakfast on the table, he smiles at me and shakes his head. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I press my lips to his and his arms wrap around my waist. When we break apart he looks down at the food and smiles.

"Peeta was here, wasn't he? I would know his cooking anywhere." He kisses me one last time and lets go of me. With a wide grin on his lips, he pulls my chair out for me and I sit down. "So how are they doing? I know that you had to of seen him this morning."

"Their both doing good and Peeta seems to be amused." I smile at Rory as he starts eating. He winks at me and I look down at my food. "What do you want to do today?"

Rory smiles at me and shrugs. "Want to just stay around the house? Maybe go outside or a bit? Whatever you want to do works for me. I don't care as long as your with me."

We finish up eating and wash the dishes. In the sitting room we sit down on the couch and snuggle as we watch a movie. Rory's arms stay around me the whole time and he starts kissing my neck, causing me to attack him at random times during the movie. He laughs one time when we fall off of the couch and he just brushes the hair out of my face. I shut my eyes when his lips go to my neck and I sigh.

"Let's go upstairs." I gasp and he doesn't make me say it twice. Rory picks me up and carries me up the stairs. When we reach our bedroom, he lays me down on the bed and I pull him down on top of me. Our lips meet again, eagerly and full of the same hunger as last night. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Rory says, before he twists his fingers in my hair. Our kisses go deeper and my heartbeat is out of control. "Mrs. Hawthorne..."

With a small smile on my lips I whisper, "Mr. Hawthorne."

**WOOHOO! Okay next chapter should be fun. :D I'm thinking that I might have the next few chapters go by a little quicker or skip a bit so then I can get to a certain...something. Hehe! Okay, thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D**

**(Read It-Was-Enchanting's stories! They are amazing and leave you wanting more. She's going to start the third story to The Boy Without The Bread soon and I'm so EXCITED! I can't wait to see what happens to all of the characters and I can't wait for more in The Harder They Fall! :D Okay, I might go re-read her stories right now so that I can refresh what happened. Meet me there? :D )**


	29. Chapter 29: I'm Pregenated

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! New chapter! I hope that everyone likes it! Before you read this I should tell you that I skipped ahead a month. :D I hope that all of you like the new chapter. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. :D This chapter was fun to write, hopefully everyone likes it. (Haha! You'll understand the chapter title after you read this chapter. :D )**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to my AWESOME Beta Beth! :D Check out her stories (It-Was-Enchanting), catch up on her stories and you'll fall in love with them.)**

Sitting at the table I smile and play with my ring, its hard to believe that I've been married to Rory for a month. Right at that moment Rory walks into the room and he kisses me. Peeta follows him and I see that he's carrying a box, they say something to each other and he puts the box down on the table. I slowly open the box and look inside a turkey sandwich. They sit down at the table and I smile at them as I take a bite out of the sandwich. My biggest mistake ever! The bite doesn't make it to my stomach and I'm running to the guest bathroom. It takes them a few seconds to realize what's going on and Rory runs into the bathroom, his fingers grab at my hair and he holds it back. Everything comes back up and when I'm done I slink to the floor. Rory's hand goes to my head and he checks if I have a fever. He picks me up and carries me into the sitting room.

"Are you okay?" Peeta comes walking into the sitting room and he stares at my face. Sitting up I nod my head a little and he looks over at Rory. "Do you want to take the day off and stay with her? Katniss can come over if you want her to..."

"No, you have to go. Just have Katniss come over and I'll be okay." Rory looks down at me and I know that he's thinking about staying home with me. Shaking my head I smile at him. "Go on ahead and get Katniss, she can stay with me until you two get done with work. Really, its probably just the flu or something. Don't worry everything will be okay."

Rory's fingers run through my hair and he kisses me on my forehead. "I love you Prim. Just relax and I'll be home soon, okay? If you need anything I'll be at the bakery and we'll send Katniss over. Do you need anything before I leave? Want me to make you something in particular for dinner?"

"No, I'm fine. Just send Katniss over and I'll be fine." Smiling up at him I kiss him once lightly and I brush the tips of my fingers across his cheek. We smile at each other and I think about the way that lamb stew feels sliding down my throat. "Rory, would you mind making me...lamb stew for dinner? Some bread too and maybe a little bit of cheese? Oh! How about some apples?"

"Um...yeah, I can make that. Are you feeling okay though?" His hand goes to my forehead again and he shakes his head a little. I nod my head and he kisses me on my forehead again. "Katniss will be over in a few minutes. Do you need anything else? Just relax today."

Curling in on myself I close my eyes and realize how tired I am. A blanket covers me and I open my eyes to see Katniss staring down at me. She has a small smile on her lips and I see a few people behind her. Effie, Madge and Johanna all sit down. I sit up and excuse myself to go to the restroom. Shaking my head I walk out of the bathroom and right into Katniss. Looking down at my sisters stomach I see that she's about to burst and I smile at her.

"You okay, Prim?" Katniss takes my hand in hers as she leads me back to the sitting room. She makes me sit back down and gives me a cup of soup. My hands wrap around the cup and I take a sip of the soup, everyone's eyes are on me. "Prim? Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, felt a little sick earlier-do you know what sounds good right now?" They all stare at me as I put down my cup and I smile at my sister. She has both of her eyebrows raised as she stares at me. "Oranges! There are some in the kitchen-"

Johanna stops me from getting up and walks away from us, towards the kitchen. "I'll get you one. Just stay down and relax a little bit. That makes only me..."

"What does she mean by that?" I look over at Katniss who has a wide smile on her lips. Slowly I look at the other two and my eyes land on little baby Isaac is in her arms. Feeling sick, tired and...oh shit. "You don't think that I'm...no. I can't be-I mean we can't be already."

"You might be. I was shocked when I found out that I was pregnant," Madge says in a light voice and she looks down at her little baby boy. She smiles and looks back over at me. "Why don't you make an appointment and get checked? Rory would probably go with you."

I shake my head and Johanna comes back in. She hands me the orange and smiles at me. "Looks like I'm the last one and I'm not going down that road. All of you can enjoy it for me, sound good?"

"She'll change her mind, you watch. How are things going with Dale?" Katniss asks her in an amused tone. Acacia and Diligo come running into the room before Johanna can respond. When the kids are past her, she flips Katniss off and sits down. "Don't be that way! You know that you like him and that's why you two were out together last night. What a cute couple!"

"Watch yourself, Katniss," growls Johanna. Katniss starts laughing as Diligo walks over to me and pats my stomach. I stare at him and Dil sits down on the edge of the couch. "You're wrong about his whole thing and we were just hanging out, it was nothing-"

Madge starts laughing. "You call having his tongue stuck down your throat nothing?"

"Aunt Prim's...preganated." Diligo says in a happy voice and everyone stares at him. He rubs my stomach and I stare at him in shock. Little Dil's been right about everything else, but could he be right about me being pregnant? This is just great, now the kid knows before anyone else knows. "When is baby coming?"

"I don't know if I am yet, honey. Why don't you two go get some cookies? There's some in the kitchen," I say in a light voice and the two of them run into the kitchen. "Diligo seems to know everything these days. How does your kid know all of these things?"

Katniss just shrugs. "I think he takes after Peeta."

The two of them come running back into the room and in walks my mother. Both of the kids run over to her yelling, "grandma! Grandma!", making her smile. When she reaches me she smiles and I look over at Katniss, who is the worst liar ever. Katniss looks down at her Diligo, who's crawling onto her lap and I know that she called my mom.

"Prim, honey...why didn't you call me?" My mother starts pulling things out of her bag and I roll my eyes. "Don't worry honey, we'll get you checked out and you'll be fine in no time."

Diligo walks over to his grandmother and pulls on her skirt. She turns around and with wide gray eyes. "Grandma, Aunty Prim's pregnanated!"

**Haha! I love Diligo! Hm...what did you think? :D This chapter was fun and I hope that everyone enjoyed it! I'm having a lot of fun and I described the necklace more in one of the previous chapters because I found a pendant that I fell in love with, which once I get I'm going to make Prim's necklace and pictures will be on my Facebook 'like' page. :D I'll let everyone know when I get it and make it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D (If you like Twilight and Perfect Chemistry check out my other fanfics.) **

***Might not update for a few days and if I do it will be on Friday. :D ***


	30. Chapter 30: Telling Rory

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's what everyone has been waiting for...A BABY for Prim and Rory! :D Haha! Thank you for all of the amazing name suggestions for the baby, all of them are adorable and I wish that I could use all of them (but that poor kid would have one long name if I did), so I'm thinking that I might use them for some of the others? :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else.  
OH MY GOD! What do you think of Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss? I'm still a little iffy about it, but I'll keep an open mind until I see her in The Hunger Games. *Fingers crossed* **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to my AMAZING Beta Beth, who puts up with me. Haha! She's awesome and makes the stories even better. Thank you for being my Beta!)**

**(Happy Birthday to my sister and best friend Tara! She made a joke about me not saying Happy Birthday to her in my Hunger Games fanfics. so here it is. :D If you're reading this... :D )**

**(Happy Birthday to MysteriousGirl92 who has the same birthday as my sister. I hope that you have a great birthday! Am I doing good so far? :D )**

**(Happy Birthday to Girlwho3stheBoyWithTheBread, who's birthday is also on the 19th. I hope that you have a good birthday! :D )**

My mother's pacing back and forth as we wait for the results. I've got a chocolate chip cookie in my hand and I'm munching away at it. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm pregnant and I start thinking about baby names. Gloxinia, Lily, Reed, Ayanna, Aldan...maybe Ethan? Amaryllis, Azalea, Aster, Moss...no that wouldn't be a good name. When my mom stops pacing she goes back over to the table and I start to rub my stomach. She looks over at me and smiles at me. I start to nibble on my cookie and Diligo comes walking in, he has a small smile on his lips. Diligo takes a cookie and climbs up onto my lap. He hugs me and rubs my belly. When he looks up at me he smiles and this is when I know that I'm in trouble, for some reason I know that he's going to say something that's going to get me trapped.

"Aunty Prim, are you excited about baby?" He touches my stomach and I look over at my mom, who's slowly nodding her head. Yes, as Diligo would say I'm pregenated, wait till Rory finds out. Rory will be happy, just last week we were talking about when we should start a family. "She's going to be pretty...like you. How did the baby get in your tummy?"

"Of course I'm excited about the baby. You think I'm going to have a little girl?" He nods his head and I start to tickle him. Dil starts laughing and I kiss him on the forehead. Let's see if he's right about this one, of course I think that he will be, hey the kids been right about everything else. "Honey, I'll let mommy and daddy tell you how the baby gets into a mommy's stomach, okay? But when you're older...a lot older."

"Okay!" He says and my mom picks him up. She kisses him on the cheek and he starts giggling. Acacia comes walking into the room and Diligo looks down at her. They smile at each other and my mom puts him down on the floor. "We're going to play outside, mommy!"

They run out into the backyard and I start shaking my head. One month in and we are having our first baby, how odd is that? I smile a little and think about telling Rory. A smile forms on my lips and I rub my stomach again. Katniss walks over to me with a wide smile on her lips. She shakes her head a little and I smile at her as she sits down. My sister looks like she's going to pop soon, but Effie's due any day now. Effie comes waddling into the room and she sits down, she starts shaking her head a little.

"Why won't this kid come out of me? I want to see the baby already and be able to hold her," says Effie in an exhausted voice and she shakes her head. She smiles at me and pats her stomach. "The baby has to come out sooner or later...or so I've been told. My due dates tomorrow and this baby is coming out no matter what. Do you hear me? You are coming out tomorrow so that I can hold you."

I shake my head a little and shake my head. "Effie, I don't think that's how it works. You'll have the baby soon and you two will be happy."

"I know, but I want the baby now. Tomorrow this kid's going to be here and he or she will be happy about it." Effie crosses her arms and I start laughing. She looks over at me and smiles a small smile. "Now we can add you to the mommy's club! Our kids can have play-dates and be best friends-"

"As long as none of our kids get together, I'm fine." Katniss is smiling at Effie, who rolls her eyes. I stay sitting down next to Katniss who's drinking a glass of water. "That could end horribly. Oh...look who's coming! When are you going to tell him about the baby?"

I shrug. "Tonight, maybe..."

Peeta, Rory, Gale, Haymitch and Dale come walking into the kitchen. Johanna rolls her eyes and walks out of the room, but Dale follows her. I smile as Rory walks over to me and I see that he's carrying a bag. He kisses me one soft and sweet kiss. My arms wrap around his neck and Rory breaks the kiss after a few seconds. We smile at each other and he puts the bag on the table next to me. A few seconds later I'm on my feet taking the contents out of the bag and I start to eat. He brought me everything that I wanted. Everyone stares at me as I start to eat and Rory sits down across from me.

"You're hungry aren't you. Did you eat today?" I nod my head and he smiles at me. Everyone leaves us alone and I know that this is my cue to tell Rory about our little...baby. "Are you feeling better? You look a lot better and I'm happy to see that you can keep food down."

"Rory...I love you," I say to him and he smiles at me. He stares at me, obviously he knows that I want to tell him something and I take a deep breath. "When do you want to start a family?"

Rory smiles at me and takes my hand in his. "Whenever we get lucky and you get pregnant. I was thinking within the first year though. Didn't we talk about this last week? Why? When do you want to start a family?"

"We already have..." I smile at him and he stares at me for a few minutes. He looks like he's gone into shock and I stand up, walk over to him and kiss him. I pull away from him, but he stops me and pulls me back to him. Our lips meet again and he pulls me down onto his lap. Rory holds me in his arms and he stands up. "We're having a baby..."

"That's great..." Rory whispers against my lips as he carries me up the stairs. When we reach the bedroom he lays me down on the bed and lays down beside me. "We're having a baby..."

He strokes my cheeks and kisses me. We lay here together and just enjoy being together. I'm so happy that we're having a baby and I know that the baby is going to be a lucky one. Our child is going to have one great dad and will feel more love then any other kid in Panem.

Rory kisses me and runs his fingers through my hair. "I hope the baby has your hair..."

"Only if the baby has your eyes," I whisper back and he kisses me on the forehead. Our fingers are intertwined and they are on my stomach. We smile at each other and I run my fingers through his hair. "I love you...Rory."

"I love you too Prim and I love our baby." He smiles and looks down at my stomach. Rory rubs my stomach in small circles and kisses me softly on the lips. "You make me the happiest man to ever live."

His fingers tangle in my hair as we kiss and I feel myself melting. Everything's perfect and falling into place. Never did I think that one month in we'd already be expecting our first baby together. _Our baby..._

**:D Thank you to everyone for all of the name suggestions for Prim and Rory's first baby, I will let you in on a little secret...I've chosen one. :D I had to choose this one and I'm picking names out for the other kids names. Who's ready to meet Haymitch and Effie's little baby? :D After that Katniss will have her two little babies and I'll continue with Prim's pregnancy. Haha! Oh...this is going to be FUN! Sorry if I go overboard in future chapters. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D**

**(Check out It-Was-Enchanting's stories. I think that she's going to start her next story soon... :D Catch up before she does! See, I'm not addicted...okay, I am but I'm not going to give them up, so can it stay our little secret? 0:D )**


	31. Chapter 31: Welcome Alena Marie

**Hey everyone! NEW CHAPTER TIME! WOOHOO! Guess what's going to happen in this chapter! I think that everyone will love it-especially one reader. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! Okay, onto the new chapter...  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to my AWESOME Beta and friend Beth! Check out her stories (it-was-enchanting), she just started the third story for the Without series. All of her stories are amazing and I'm addicted to them. I LOVE them and I don't know what I would do without them. For some reason she puts up with me, but I'm glad that she does. Thank you Beth!) **

**(I'll be writing two fanfictions for Fandom Fights Tsunami, so check that out! I have the link to it on my profile and on my facebook like page.)**

**(I keep getting told that I should do a SYOT, which I do want to do but not until after I get a few stories completed. :D Seven are in progress right now *I'm updating a Christmas one once a year for Twilight*, but after that I'd love to write a SYOT. Don't worry I'll get there after some time. :D Thank you everyone!)**

Rory's lips press against my forehead and I smile. I press my lips against his cheek and he runs his fingers through my hair. He holds me to him and I slowly start to pull away, I grab a bag of crackers from my nightstand. While I start to bite little pieces off Rory just sits back and watches me. Part of me wonders why, but the other part thinks that its kind of cute and I want to keep staring at him. His fingers brush through my hair and he brushes my hair behind my ear. A small smile forms on my lips after I eat a few crackers and I put them aside. Slowly I get out of bed and Rory smiles at me as I put on my robe. When I look back at him I smile and I walk over to the bed. Seconds later I'm back on the bed, in his arms and his lips are pressed against mine. We smile at each other and he kisses me on the nose. Before I get back out of bed he rubs my stomach and kisses my hand.

"I love you so much Prim," he says in a light voice, making me smile. Rory watches me get back out of bed and I walk over to the closet. He appears beside me as I pull out a dress to wear. I turn to him and he winks at me and pulls me to him. His lips press against my forehead and I let out a light sigh. "You look beautiful."

"What?" I smile at him and he nods his head a little as he puts his finger under my chin, he tilts my head up to look at him. My hand goes up to his face and my fingers dance around his skin. Slowly I close my eyes and he kisses me on the forehead. Anytime that we touch does something to me, no matter how small it is, no matter how long its for. "Look at me. I'm wearing a robe."

He shakes his head and smiles at me. Slowly he presses his lips to my neck and he whispers, "you look beautiful no matter what you wear. You might want to wait a little while to take a shower, don't want to get sick and if you go too fast you might. Just take it easy today. No rush on anything."

"Effie and the others are coming over today. Katniss said that we should have a little tea party, so Peeta has the kids at work today," I whisper against his skin and I kiss him on his neck. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the top of my head. "Don't be home too late, I want to start talking about names and we should have a few set aside. What do you want the baby to be?"

"Prim, I want whatever we are having. As long as you and the baby are healthy, I don't care." He smiles at me and I feel my heart swelling again. My baby, his baby...our baby. "I'm going to go take a shower, just sit down and relax. Okay, Mrs. Hawthorne?"

I smile at him and I slowly nod my head. His hand's still on my stomach as he brushes his lips against mine. "I'll go call the others and see what's going on today. Effie will probably be trying to get her and Haymitch's baby to come out today. I can understand that."

I walk out of the room, with Rory's arm around me and he kisses me one last time before he goes into the bathroom. Shaking my head I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Picking up the phone I dial Katniss's number, but there's no answer. Wait, she always answers...maybe I should try again. Still no answer. Confused I walk up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Quickly I change into a light pink dress, a pair of shoes and a light coat. I walk back out of the room and down the stairs. What could be going on that would make Katniss not answer her phone?

When I'm walking past Haymitch and Effie's house out runs Haymitch, who looks terrified. He sees me and runs over to me. Seconds later he's dragging me towards their house and I'm even more confused. Katniss comes running out of a room when Haymitch has me half inside of the house. She smiles at me and Haymitch let's go of my arm. They stare at each other for a minute and Haymitch walks back outside. A second later I hear him making gagging sounds and I look over at Katniss, who's carrying an empty bucket.

"What's going on?" I ask her and she just smiles at me. A scream makes me look over towards the room and I realize what's going on. Haymitch urgently pulling me into the house, him puking, Katniss being over here and Effie screaming bloody murder. "She's having her baby?"

Katniss nods her head and I turn to see my mother come running into the house. "She's in there-"

"Haymitch is outside puking all over the place," my mom mumbles and she runs into the room. I stand here and Katniss smiles at me. "Prim! Come in here, please!"

I turn around and walk over to the room. When I walk into the room I see Effie screaming and thrashing around. She starts screaming for Haymitch and seconds later he comes tumbling in, thanks to Katniss. He takes one look at Effie and nods his head. A few seconds later I'm holding onto one of Effie's hands and Haymitch has the other. It feels like she's breaking my hand. My mother starts telling her to push and a few minutes later she says that the baby's crowning. This makes Haymitch turn even paler and Effie starts yelling things at him, things that I wish that I had never heard.

"Effie, one more time..." my mom says and Effie grits her teeth together. Seconds later my mom has a wide smile on her lips and Effie puts her head back. I watch as my mom stares at the baby, the baby doesn't cry. That's not normal. My mother turns away and a second later the baby starts crying. Looking over I see that she took a blood sample from the baby and the baby now has a small cloth wrapped around the ankle. "It's a girl."

Effie smiles and nods her head, she looks over at Haymitch. They kiss and she starts crying. "I want to name her after my best friend-"

"And my mother," says Haymitch with a wide grin on his lips.

She nods her head. "Alena Marie Abernathy...perfect name."

**WOOHOO! They had their baby! I wanted to have this happen soon and I love Effie & Haymitch. :D Alena, I told you that I would use the name! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D**

**(I used what happened when I was born, except that my mom can't remember how they made me cry. She did say that after they took the blood test I started to cry. :D The doctor thought that it was cool and they wrote down that I was born ten minutes after I was born. Looks like I've always been a smiley person! LOL! What did you think?) **


	32. Chapter 32: The New Trend

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time! :D :D :D :D I did not get this chapter Beta-ed, because I took so long in writing it (sorry Beth!), the next chapter will be. Check out Beth's stories, It-Was-Enchanting, she started the NEW one too! :D Ohhh! I can't wait to see what happens in it! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. **

**ENJOY!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I look over at Haymitch and baby Alena. Haymitch is holding her like he's afraid that he's going to break her. Effie's smiling at the two of them and reaches her hand out to touch her new daughter. She whispers something to Haymitch and he looks terrified. Carefully, he gives Alena back to Effie. A small smile plays on my lips and I back out of the room. Effie looks so happy, is that how I'll look after our baby comes? Looking down I realize that I have my hand on my stomach and I can't help but smile. There's a small bump and their saying that I should have the baby in October. My mind has a lot of thoughts swimming around, images of the baby, what the baby will be like and the name. I know that I have to pick the perfect name for our baby and its been eating away at me.

"Prim?" Rory's voice comes from behind me and I turn to see him. His hair is soaking wet and he's wearing his pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. I smile at him and he walks over to me, his eyes are full of relief as he wraps his arms around me. He pulls me tightly to him and kisses me on top of my head. "Why didn't you tell me that you left? I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"You worry too much," I whisper against his neck and I can't help the smile that stays on my lips. When I pull back he stares at my face and brushes my cheeks with the tips of his fingers. He smiles at me. "I called Katniss, she didn't answer and I was worried about her, so I was going to her house."

He smiles at me and kisses me on the lips. "How did you end up over here? Just decided to drop in?"

"Haymitch was outside puking. Effie had her baby," I say in a happy voice and Rory looks over at the door. A smile forms on his lips when Haymitch comes staggering out of the room. "See? I think that he's handling it pretty good, don't you? His colors come back..."

"She better like that one, because we are not having another. I don't even understand how she tricked me into one," mumbles Haymitch as he walks outside. My smile widens and I shake my head. Haymitch loves Alena as much as Effie does and he's happy that she's here, I could see it in his eyes. "I could really use a bottle right now..."

"The only bottle that you're going to have from now on is a baby bottle," mumbles Katniss and I start laughing. Katniss walks over to me and hugs me. I smile at her and she looks over at Rory. "Peeta's almost ready to go, I'll take care of Prim today."

I smile a little as Rory kisses me one last time as Peeta walks into view. He smiles at the two of us and kisses Katniss good-bye. Acacia and Diligo come running in, they both start jumping up and down. Katniss hugs the two of them and they follow Peeta outside. Rory winks at me and kisses me on the cheek, before he walks outside after the other three. Haymitch comes stumbling over and stares at Katniss.

"I want a bottle..." whines Haymitch and Katniss just glares at him. Slowly I shake my head and laugh lightly. "Just one sip?"

"Go be with your wife and daughter. Go ahead," Katniss says as she ushers him back into the guest room. I smile at her and she walks back over to me. "Come on, we can go over to my house and get something to eat. Johanna's coming over this morning."

We walk out the front door and leave the two of them with their new baby girl. I smile when we walk into her house and into the kitchen. Katniss starts pulling things out of the fridge and I look down at her bump. Wow that thing has gotten big! Shaking my head I sit down and I hear Katniss let out a low growl, "Johanna."

"Hello!" Johanna's voice almost makes me jump and I look over at the counter to see her perched above the sink. She looks down at the sink and carefully gets herself away from it, without having to touch it. "Heard that Effie popped, wow! Is this the new trend or something?"

I smile and shake my head a little. "Oh yeah, you should really join the new trend. If you have a baby with Dale-"

"Don't finish that sentence," growls Johanna and I laugh. She walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. Katniss walks over and puts down a plate of food in front of me. Johanna looks at my plate and shakes her head a little. "The only good thing about being pregnant is that you could eat whatever you want, whenever you want."

I smile when I look down at my little bump and I rub my belly. Katniss looks over at me and I know that she still looks at me like I'm still her little duck. She has always tried to protect me and now I'm old enough to protect myself, that doesn't mean that she still won't try to. This must be weird for her, she probably thinks that I grew up too fast, but I think that she did too.

"There is no way that I'm going to have a baby. If all of you keep on going you'll make up for my slacking," Johanna says and she starts shaking her head a little. "Peeta made you go soft Katniss-"

Katniss starts to laugh and gives a slight shake of her head. "Nope, he wanted kids but it was my choice...in a way. I love the kids, but these two are the last."

"You say that every time," I mumble and Johanna nods her head. Katniss just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. I know that Katniss might be serious, but after the first two I can see her having more. "Oh, you're a great mom and you love them. Why not have more?"

"Let me see..." Katniss looks up at the ceiling and starts nodding her head. I start laughing and look over at Johanna, who whispers, _"she's having one of her moments"_. "Labor and giving Peeta more hope for more."

I shake my head. "Those aren't any good reasons."

"For me they are. Have you seen Peeta with the kids?" she asks me and I start laughing. Oh, I know where she's going with this. Peeta's really lenient with the kids. "Whatever they want he gives to them, without checking with me. I try to tell them no, but they run to him-"

"That's just Peeta and you know that you think its cute." Katniss shakes her head a little bit and I know that she's just trying to come up with reasons about why not to have anymore kids, but she can't come up with any good ones. "I've seen you sneak them some cookies that were for the bakery-"

She lets out a light hiss and I start laughing. "That's nothing."

My hand stays on my belly and I think about how we'll raise our baby. Will we be like Katniss and Peeta? I'll do whatever I can to give them the best life possible, keep them healthy, happy and raise them to be respectful adults. Katniss starts eating and I follow her lead. Does Katniss think about these things too?

**Haha! Hm...Dale and Johanna? Are they next? :D Oh! I think Johanna would go kill Dale! :D Hm...maybe. What did all of you think? I might start going every chapter as a month to get to Prim having her baby, what do you think? I'd still show Katniss and Peeta's new babies. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	33. Chapter 33: Rory's Idea

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! :D :D :D :D Okay, this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far-because of the ending, you'll see. I had a lot of fun writing this one and there was an idea that I could not get out of my mind, hopefully all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. All of you are AWESOME! :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to my AWESOME Beta Beth! She fixes all of my mistakes and helps me make sure that I put the best chapters up that I possibly can. Check out her stories, It-Was-Enchanting. The way that she writes them you can get a picture in your head of what's going on and I'm addicted. :D Check them out, your really missing out if you haven't already.)**

Looking down at my dress I can see my bump a little better, about three months along-maybe four. I let out a sigh and rub my belly. Rory's been great and I love the baby already, but a part of me is feeling a little...scared? After remembering how woman act when they give birth, why shouldn't I be? Shaking my head I take a deep breath and think, _too late to worry about that now_. Rory comes walking into the room and smiles at me, while carrying a tray. He sets it down on the bed and leans over to kiss me. I brush my fingers through his hair and he strokes my cheeks. We smile at each other and he touches my belly. Our baby is going to be one lucky kid, I can already see that Rory loves the baby and I know that we both want the best for our baby. My eyes flicker down to the tray and I shake my head a little when I see that he's made me mushroom soup. That's what I was dreaming about and I must have mumbled something about it this morning. Slowly I start to eat it and he sits down beside me, his fingers are playing with mine and dancing around on my skin. Everything will be okay and I know that, but it doesn't mean that I'm not a little scared. Being scared is normal, right? I shut my eyes and forget about worrying, focusing on the taste of the soup and crackers. The warm soup runs down my throat and makes me feel warm inside. His fingers stroke my cheek and I press my lips to his. My eyes stay closed and I deepen the kiss.

"You look beautiful," he whispers to me as we break apart. I smile at him and let him take the tray away, when he sits back down he takes my hand back in his. We've been talking more and more about baby names, about the baby in general and about what we want for the baby. "I was thinking...we should go on a date tonight."

My eyes go wide and I start to giggle. "A date? Rory, I'm pregnant and we're married. We're fine and I'd rather just spend the night here at home with you. If you want me to I can cook-"

"No, you are just going to focus on yourself and the baby. Okay?" says Rory in a light voice and I slowly nod my head. There's no point in arguing with him and he's always been such a sweet guy. Everything that I've wanted and even the things that I haven't asked for, he's done for me. "Tonight we are having a date, at home and I'll take care of everything. How's that sound? Whatever you want to eat, Mrs. Hawthorne."

"You don't have to do that. Do you have to go to work today?" I ask him in a small voice. He smiles at me and gives a small shake of his head. A smile forms on my lips and he kisses me on the cheek. "We have all day together? What are we going to do?"

He smiles at me and shakes his head a little. "I can help you over to Katniss's house if you want me to? Just stay down today though, you weren't feeling good this morning and I don't want you pushing yourself. Okay? I'll set the date up and everything will be perfect."

"I love you," I whisper against his lips. Our lips brush and I slowly shut my eyes. Rory still makes me feel the same way that he did the first time that we kissed and that's a feeling that I love feeling. He helps me up and out of bed. "Do you think that Katniss is going to have the babies soon? She's due next month."

He nods his head a little. "Probably next month and Diligo will name one of them Dandelion. You know that they'll agree to it, mostly after they see how happy he is-"

"You sound so confident." He smiles at me and kisses me when we reach Katniss's house. Slowly he brushes the hair out of my face and his fingers brush across my skin. How much I love him... "See you later."

"I love you Primrose." Rory kisses me and watches me walk into the house. He walks away only after the door closes behind me and I just stand here, watching him walk away. My Rory...

"Prim?" Katniss walks into the room and the first thing that I see is her bump. It's grown a lot over the last month and Katniss is waddling around now. She smiles at me and sits down on the couch. I walk over to her and smile as I sit down. "Never have twins, if you think that your bladders getting a work out with one-"

"You love them though. Don't worry, they'll be out soon...next month," I say with a small smile and Katniss nods her head a little. She rubs her belly and I know that she's always afraid to have them come out, because then she can't truly always protect them. I smile at my sister and think about how much she has always protected me, how many times that she has shown me how much she loves me. "Katniss, they are alright and look at how the other two are doing. Dil and Ace are fine, they love you, you love them...its all fine. You have Peeta..."

"I know, but...after you give birth you'll understand. The fear of someone hurting your kid and you not being able to protect them from everything..." she trails off and shakes her head a little. A small smile forms on her lips as Diligo comes running in, he rubs Katniss's stomach and she smiles. "What are you and Rory doing tonight?"

I smile at her and shake my head a little bit. "A date..."

"Mommy, can I sing to babies?" asks Diligo in an excited voice. Katniss gives a small nod of her head and Diligo puts his hand on her stomach as he starts to sing,

"_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

My eyes stay on Diligo and a small smile forms on my lips. His voice is so much like our fathers and Katniss'. Katniss got in trouble with our mom for singing this song, which is probably one of the reasons why she never forgot it. When you are told to forget something, it makes it stick in your brain and it never goes away. I shake my head a little and think about the song. What will Dil think when he finds out what the song is really about? To him its just a song right now, just lyrics...will I teach my children the song?

"_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Katniss starts rubbing her belly and is mouthing the words along with him. The smile on her lips grows and I nod my head a little, yes my children will learn this song. Closing my eyes I listen to them sing the rest,

"_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Little Diligo runs out of the house with a wide smile on his lips and Katniss watches him as he leaves. The way that she's looking at him is in a way that no words can describe, the only way that you'll ever understand is when you become a parent. The love that you have for your children.

**WOO! The next chapter will have Prim and Rory's date, I just wanted to put the song in there and have Diligo sing it. For some reason I thought of it and I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. What did you think? Like it? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	34. Chapter 34: Lucky

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! :D :D :D :D It's update time and all of you know what that means! Who's ready for Prim and Rory's date? Haha, I apologize for the ending...you'll see why at the end, but I hope that all of you like the update and the story so far. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Every story that I write I love and care about so much, knowing that all of you enjoy reading them is just something that I'll always be thankful for. So thank you to all of you and I hope that you like what I have to come for the two of them. :D Don't worry there's still a while longer to go with the story and I'm considering writing another Prim and Rory one after this, but I'm still playing around with the idea. When I get to the end I'll let you know and I'll talk to my AWESOME Beta Beth (It-Was-Enchanting, who's stories are AMAZING!), who did not Beta this chapter, any mistakes are my fault. Haha, but she'll get more chapters to Beta soon and then they will be mistake freeee! Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

******Happy Birthday to Beth and Sophie on April 18th! Mockingjay272 on April 22ed! Happy Birthday! Hope that all of you have great birthdays!**

Katniss follows me into my house-actually, she more waddles which makes me smile. It's hard to believe that she's having more kids and twins! Shaking my head I tell her to sit down and I walk up the stairs to change. Ever since Katniss found out that I'm pregnant she won't let me out of her sight for that long, mostly if Rory's not home. Once I get to my room I look through my closet and pull out a flowy yellow dress. Rory should like this one. Quickly I change into the dress and smile at myself in the mirror. Twirling around in front of the mirror I hope that Rory gets home soon, because I need to see his reaction to me in this dress. With a smile on my lips I look at myself in the mirror one last time, before I walk out of the room and walk down the stairs.

"Prim?" My smile widens when I hear his voice. Why does my heart still melt when he says my name? I'll never get over it and I love hearing him say it. "Prim? Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

"I'm fine. Did you just get home?" I ask as I make my way down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I put my hand on my stomach and smile at Rory. He walks over to me and kisses me once, sweetly. His arms stay wrapped around me and I run my fingers through his hair. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, but I missed you two." He smiles at me and I giggle lightly. Of course he would say that, but that doesn't make it any less sweet. His fingers find mine as we let go of each other and he leads me into the kitchen. Slowly he pulls out my chair and I sit down. "You look beautiful. Did you have a good day with Katniss? She seemed pretty happy when I came in and she wanted to know if we would watch the kids tomorrow night, so I told her yes."

"Yeah, today was pretty good. Katniss is waiting for the babies to come." We smile at each other and my hand stays on my stomach. He starts cooking and I inhale, his food is always so good. "What time tomorrow? Don't you have to work tomorrow and the next day?"

Rory smiles at me and gives a small shake of his head. "Peeta told me to come in late tomorrow and I get the next day off. He said that he can go in for a little while tomorrow, but he's training someone else at the bakery. So I get the next day off, that way the guy can learn how to work everything. So...its just the three of us."

I smile at him as he brings over two plates, carefully he puts them down on the table and puts his hand on my stomach. We smile at each other and he kisses me. Rory smiles at me as he pulls away and heads back over to get us something to drink. My stomach is ready for dinner and when he sits back down I dig right in. He chuckles and shakes his head. After a few minutes I smile at him and take a drink of water. We talk about our days and I laugh when he tells me about Diligo throwing a fist full of flour into his face, which he thinks Acacia told him to do. I shake my head as I think about the two of them. Acacia would be the one to do something like that.

"I thought that it was cute," says Rory in a light voice, making me smile. Slowly I reach my hand out to hold his and his fingers lace through mine. We smile at each other and I just shake my head a little. "Diligo wanted to know if Aunty Prim would make cookies with him tomorrow night? He wants to make gingerbread men and he said that its something that you need to know how to do for the baby."

"Leave it to Dil to come up with something like that. You want to help us?" He nods his head and he raises my hands to his lips. Lightly he kisses each of my fingers and then the center of my hand. I shake my head a little and smile at him. "Rory, you are going to be in so much trouble with Katniss..."

He raises his eyebrows and stares at me. "Why?"

"Because as soon as this little one comes out, I'll be pregnant again. We'll have back to back pregnancies," I say in a light voice. He laughs and stands up. Slowly he helps me up and pulls me into his arms. He kisses me softly, with one of his hands on my back and the other on my belly. After a few minutes he kisses me on my forehead and smiles at me. "You go take a shower and I'll do the dishes-"

"Nope, tonight you aren't doing anything. You go lay down, I'll do the dishes and take a shower right after." He smiles at me and picks me up in his arms. I start giggling and try to squirm out of his arms, of course I really want to stay there. "You won't get your way tonight, Mrs. Hawthorne. I want you to stay in here and just relax. Okay? I won't be long."

Rory walks out of the room and I lay back into the couch. A wide smile forms on my lips and I shake my head. How did I get such a wonderful husband? I know better than to get up, he'll just make me lay back down and it will take away from our time together. My hand is rubbing my belly and I smile down at our baby. Will the baby be a girl? Maybe a boy? I really don't care, the baby just has to be healthy and I want one of our children to have his eyes. Those eyes I won't be able to say no to, the only problem.

Leaning my head back against the couch I shut my eyes and try to relax. My thoughts are on the baby and Rory. I start drawing shapes on my stomach and I think about how we first got together. A smile forms on my lips, that was so long ago-but it seems like it was just yesterday. Something pops into my mind, a dream that makes my cheeks turn red. I let out a light giggle and let myself go back to the dream.

_I wake up in a big white room, sitting up I see a balcony. The bed is huge, a king sized bed and its softer then any bed that I've ever slept in. Looking around the room I see that the carpet is a creamy white, a small smile forms on my lips and I let my feet slip off of the bed, I sigh when I feel the soft carpet beneath my feet. The sun is streaming in from the open balcony doors and I walk out through the doors. A smile greets me and I smile back, there he is. My husband, Rory Hawthorne. He looks so handsome standing there in the sunlight and I am still shocked that he is mine. Those gray eyes are sparkling in the sunlight and he stares at me as though I am the only person in the world, as though I am the only person that he's ever thought about. Silently I pray that the last part is true, even though I know that is pretty much impossible. But he is mine now and I am his, forever...we will be together forever. In some ways he makes me strong and in some ways I am making him softer, but I love the idea of that. We take a few steps toward each other, both of us are smiling and the sunlight is shining down on us, making this moment even more beautiful._

"_Primrose Hawthorne." He says and pulls me to him. We kiss and I giggle a little, he deepens the kiss and we break apart a few minutes later. "How are you feeling Mrs. Hawthorne?"_

"_Wonderful." I smile at him. "How are you feeling Mr. Hawthorne?"_

"_I'm doing good now. You look beautiful." His arms wrap around me and he holds me to him. We both smile and I know that we will be together forever. "Prim...you've always looked beautiful. I love you..."_

_We kiss again and this time I pull away, only to touch his cheek. "I love you too, Rory."_

_We go back into the huge room and kiss, before I know it we are laying down on the bed. Rory is on top of me and I feel unlike I have ever felt before. There is something that I want to do...something that I have to do..._

My eyes flutter open as Rory strokes my cheek and I smile at him. I smile even wider when I think about how much that dream freaked me out, but now I can look back at it and laugh a little. He sits down beside me and pulls me up next to him. Before he's even fully sitting down, I have my head on his lap and his fingers are running through my hair. One of his fingers are dancing across my skin and I snuggle into him. Rory smiles at me and kisses me. I smile at him when he pulls away.

"I love you," he says in a small voice. "Mrs. Hawthorne..."

I smile at him. "I love you too."

The front door opens and we both jump up. A wide eyed Gale is standing in the doorway and I'm confused. He walks farther in and I can see the urgency in his eyes. I stare at him, trying to figure out what's going on, but I can't think of anything.

"Prim, you have to come-now," he says in an urgent tone. I nod my head slowly and stand up. "Come on! Both of you two can come-but Prim..."

**WOOHOO! So what did you think? :D I know, evil Kels for leaving the story on a cliffhanger like that. Sorry! I hope that all of you liked it! I won't be updating until April 29th, because I'm going on a trip. :D WOOHOO! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	35. Chapter 35: Baby Time!

**Hey everyone! So sorry for leaving all of you on a cliffhanger, that was mean but it some how worked out that way. :( But the wait is over and I'm back! :D Did anyone miss me? Haha, okay great trip but I'm glad to be back and doing what I love-WRITING! :D Thank you to all of you for reading, all of the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like it so far.**

**Responses to some of the reviews:  
1) Madge already had her baby, Issac is the baby's name. Haha, I thought that it was kind of funny when people were guessing that.  
2) Madge does not die in this chapter-I promise all of you that.  
3)Rory works at the bakery because he had to find a job when he went back to Twelve and Peeta would have hired him. Since Peeta is Prim's brother I think that he would let Rory work there and they work good together. Sorry, I like that they work together and I feel like it brought the two of them closer together. Rory will keep working there. :D **

**ENJOY!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(My Beta Beth has her exams coming up and she says that she'll still Beta. Thank you Beth! Good luck on your exams and remember that if you don't have time just let me know. :D )**

I follow him outside with Rory right behind me, but we aren't going over to Gale's house. Concern washes through me as I follow him up to Katniss's house. When we walk inside I hear my sister screaming and she's yelling things at Peeta. Peeta comes walking out of the room and goes into the kitchen. He comes walking back out with a cup of ice in his hands and he goes right back into the room. Silently I walk into the room and see Katniss thrashing around. When Peeta tries to get her to eat some of the ice chips, she grabs the glass and throws it across the room. Peeta nods his head a little, as if he expected it. He tries to sooth Katniss as she yells horrible things at him, things that would make most men leave the room-but not Peeta. She says something about him having to carry another kid if he wants one, that she's done and this time she means it. Of course he agrees with her and tries to make her happy, but she starts lifting her back up off the bed and I watch as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Prim! When did she get in here? Why did you let her in here? This is going to scare her!" Katniss screams at Peeta, which makes both of us smile. It's obvious that Katniss isn't thinking right now, because I've seen many women give birth and it doesn't really scare me. "You don't have to stay in here-just send mom in. Mom can do this on her own and Peeta get those damn ice chips away from me!"

"Katniss, calm down. Remember your breathing exercises," I say in a light tone as I put on a pair of gloves and walk over to my sister. My mom comes walking in and she smiles at me. "Come on Katniss, I'll do them with you. All of you can do them..."

"Those fucking things don't work! It's all a lie and since you're having one I think that you should know the truth," says Katniss through gritted teeth. I shake my head a little and walk over to my sister to give her my hand. When she takes my hand in her's and squeezes it I feel like I could black out. She has a tight grip. "Just try to relax. The babies will be here soon."

"No! No! NO! Let them stay in or else he'll just get me knocked up again!" I try not to laugh, because I know that my mom must have already given her something and its kicking in. Katniss's little outburst make me want to laugh, but I know that I can't. "Can't you see it? He's already plotting on how to get me to agree to it-but no! Not this time, buddy! This is the last time that I'm giving birth!"

"It's almost time to start pushing. Are you ready, Katniss?" My mom sits down on a small chair and nods her head at me as Katniss grits her teeth together. "Prim, go up by her and hold her hand. I can do this part on my own and Katniss try not to kick me this time, please?"

Katniss starts screaming again and yelling at Peeta as she starts to push. I smile a small smile as the first head peaks. She keeps pushing and my mom starts laughing when she says that its a girl, which has Peeta smiling and Katniss is leaning her head back trying to get more energy for this. I rush over and take the baby from my mom. The baby is crying and I smile down at the baby as a woman comes running in. She takes the baby and starts to clean her off. Quickly I rush back to my sisters side and hold her hand as she starts to push again. This time it takes longer and Katniss starts crying. When the head peaks my mom smiles and tells Katniss to push one more time.

"And its..." My mom starts laughing and hands the baby to another woman. The baby starts to cry as the woman starts to clean it off. "A girl. Two new baby girls for the two of you."

"Two girls, hope that you're happy with the four of them. No more kids are coming out of me, got that?" asks Katniss in an exhausted voice. Peeta just smiles and shakes his head. He'll keep going as long as he can and I don't think that this is the last one if he has something to say about it. "What are we going to name them? How about... Gloxinia for one of them? Do you like that idea?"

"Gloxinia Lillian Mellark," says Peeta. They smile at each other and its clear that Rue will be one of the baby's names. Peeta kisses Katniss's hand and then he kisses her on the cheek as the first baby is handed to Katniss. They smile down at the baby. "How about...Dandelion Flora Mellark? This little one looks like a Dandelion...yes you do-"

"Dandelion? You really want to name one of our children Dandelion?" Katniss stares at him as though he's lost his mind, but Peeta kisses her and smiles. She shakes her head a little. "No, we can't do that. Let's name her something different. You can choose any other name."

"But Dandelions mean a lot to both of us and its a cute name. Diligo will be happy..." Peeta trails off knowing that he's won. Katniss leans back and sighs, which is the clear sign of surrender. Katniss takes the other baby and holds her tightly to her. "Gloxinia, Nia for short. Hi there little girl, are you ready to meet your older brother and sister?" Katniss and Peeta smile at their new babies. After a few minutes they switch and they never take their eyes off of the babies or each other. "Can we have a few minutes alone?"

Everyone backs out of the room and I smile at Rory. He pulls me to him and kisses me, lightly. We smile at each other and I think about when I give birth. Will I be screaming like Katniss did? I don't want to be mean to Rory, but if you're in that much pain...no, I can't do that to him or else he'll blame himself. My sweet Rory. My mom smiles at me and tells me to go back home, to relax.

Rory holds my hand as we walk back over to our house and he kisses me once as he helps me lay down on our bed. He lays down beside me and holds me to him. All of Katniss's words are still rushing through my mind and there's nothing that I can do to stop them. Some how Peeta kept his cool, even after she threw the cup of ice chips. I snuggle into him and hope that I'm quieter, like Madge. His lips press against the top of my head and I let out a light sigh, letting myself fall into him. My Rory, my husband...

"Are you okay?" His face is nuzzled into my hair and his voice sounds muzzled. I let out a small sigh and nod my head a little. Rory runs his fingers through my hair and runs his fingers across my skin. Now this is nice. "You must have had a long day and after that you really do need some rest. Do you want anything? Seem a little tired.."

"I'm fine and I just need you to lay here with me. Just stay here with me," I whisper to him. He lets out a light sigh, making me shiver a little. His lips press against my neck and I relax against his body. The feeling of his arms wrapped around me is all that I need. When I inhale I smell the bread, the bread from the bakery. "Hm...bread."

I close my eyes and snuggle closer into him. My mind is full of questions. What will our baby look like? Our baby will be here soon-at least that's what everyone keeps saying, but it seems like its taking forever. I can't wait until I get to hold onto our baby for the first time and for us to give the baby a name. Will the baby be a girl or a boy? Does it really matter to me? No, because I'll love the baby no matter what. It will hurt a lot, but I know that it'll all be worth it in the end, because I'll have the baby. Mr. and Mrs. Rory Hawthorne's first baby, the first of many...

**WOOHOO! Okay, next chapter should have a little more about Katniss and the babies, but I think that the two of them needed some alone time with the new babies. :D What did you think? I hope that all of you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review (reviewer's get a choice of who they want from my story for a night...hehe! Personally I'd want Rory or Peeta... ;) Who do you want?)**

**(Thank you to everyone for all of the support and for helping me with my writing. I love writing and I'm so happy that all of you are reading it-really this means a lot to me. It means a lot to me that I can do what I love and have people read it.) **

**Fun Fact that Beth told me (I really did not know this): In Latin, Dandelion means taraxacum, Tara for short! (My sister's name is Tara, so that had me laughing and thank you Beth for telling me that. My sister will love hearing that. :D *Jenn told me the same thing after she read a sneak peek for it* Haha! I'm probably one of the only people who did not know that!)**

**(Okay this is the last thing I PROMISE! I agree with a review saying that the there the plot is not really there and I'm going to add a little twist soon. :D What do you all think? There's a twist that I've wanted to put in here, but I've kind of gone all fluffy in this story. Let me know what you think! :D )**


	36. Chapter 36: Everyones' Going To Fall

**Hey everyone! :D Horrible week! Just terrible! ****(I hurt my ankle :( , leave reviews? :D That would make me feel better.) ****:D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and for everything else! :D This chapter is un-Beta-ed so, any mistakes are mine. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Cupcake-sorry! :( I've had the name picked out for a few months and I'm really set on it. I hope that you like the name that was chosen!)**

**(TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta, *love the name!* ;) OH. MY. GOD. You better not faint! :D Hehe, sorry if I make you faint or anything. I hope that you like the update)**

**-Small thing, I jumped forward a bit-you'll see how far I mean...**

When I wake up I feel a little sick. Could it be something that I ate? Probably not. Slowly, I sit up and my stomach lurches. I hunch over and puke all over the floor. Just by looking at it, I can tell that it's last nights dinner...great. Shaking my head a little, I stand up and walk out of our room to the bathroom. I fall to my knees in front of the toilet and let myself puke. Everything comes up, at least that's what it feels like. My stomach is churning and it feels better when I puke. I hold onto my stomach and feel tears fall down my face. What's happening? Oh...morning sickness. Why haven't I had it this often? Where's Rory?

Rory...he must have left early for work and now I'm here, alone. My hand rubs my stomach and I feel the baby kick, its been kicking more lately. I've only got about one more month to go and then our baby will be here. As it comes closer and closer, I get more nervous. What will our baby be like? A girl or boy? But I don't have enough time to ponder on these questions, because there's an explosion from outside, that shakes the house. I stand up and keep my hands on my stomach as I walk out of the bathroom. When I get downstairs, I see that smoke and dust are filling the air, but not here...where the mines are. People still work in the mines, but they aren't forced to anymore. My mind goes back to when I was a little girl, back to the day that everything changed. We lost our father and mother, but I also lost my sister in a way. She was never the same. Katniss always tried to be strong and invincible, in some ways that has hurt her.

"Daddy..." the words flow out of my mouth and I can't stop them. When I was little, I cried about just about everything and I still do-sometimes, but not around Rory. Tears start to pour down my face as I think about that day. Katniss came and got me from my class room. I thought...I thought that he would come out at any moment. "Why did you have to leave us? We needed you..."

I walk outside and head out of Victors Village, behind the crowd. A hand grabs mine and when I look over I see Katniss. She looks like she's about to cry, probably about the same thing that I was. The kids run in front of us and Katniss pulls me along like she did when I was little.

_The alarm blares and I stare straight ahead, with my hands folded on my desk. She promised that she'd come. I sit up as straight as I can and I try to stay in my seat. Where is she? Doesn't it seem like she should be here by now? All that I can hear is the blare of the alarm, but there's nothing that I can do. Right at that moment Katniss appears outside of my class room and I jump up out of my seat. Quickly, I run outside and she takes my hand. We run off after everyone else, towards the mines. _

_We run up to where they have it roped off and I see mommy. She's gripping onto the rope and she doesn't look at either of us. I stare at the mines and I think about when daddy will come out, he's going to come out. He has to. It's that simple, isn't it? He won't leave us, he can't. Daddy loves us._

_Katniss ends up sitting on the ground and staring straight at the mines. People are being pulled out, but none of them are my daddy. Darkness starts to fall and I feel sleepy. I look down at her and say, "Katniss, daddy's going to come up." My sister stares up at me. I sit down beside her and I watch as a blanket is being wrapped around her shoulders. We stare at each other and I see that she's loosing hope, she can't loose hope.. I lay down on her and keep my hope close to my heart. Daddy will come back, everyone will see that I was right. "Will you wake me when he's here?"_

_I feel Katniss nod her head and I fall asleep. My dreams are full of nightmares, with little light in them. This is the first nightmare that I've had in a while, but all of them end with not dad. All of them end in everyone's death and it scares me. I cannot loose everyone._

My eyes go to the rope that is in front of the mines, keeping everyone back. This is far too familiar for me. What is happening? That is when I see someone standing in front of the mines, her long black hair flows in the wind, her brown eyes look black and her outfit is from the Capitol. She stands there, smiling as if nothing is wrong and I want to slap her for it. I know that whatever happened here, was her fault, I just know it.

"Hello! I am the new President of Panem!" Her voice is too cheery, her lips are in a wide smile and she looks far too happy. She walks around in front of us, as everyone processes this information. What happened to Paylor? Everyone starts to whisper, which does not please her. "I am Anemone Iris Snow..."

Everyone gasp and I feel Katniss's grip tighten on me. This makes the woman laugh, the way that everyone reacts to her. She smiles and waves, as though she is the most beloved person in all of Panem. I want her to be gone, like her father-she has to die.

"Now, we are just making a few changes and I believe that my father was wrong in many ways. The Hunger Games, a horrible, horrible thing." She smiles at everyone. "I am on your side and I am here to be the best President that I can be. Remember, everything is better-"

"You'll die, just like your father did!" screeches Katniss, and everyone stares at her. Her eyes are wild and I know what she sees. She sees her worst fear, her children being taken away from her. Something that should never happen and that we hoped never would. "You're just as sick as he is! Are you drinking the poison too?"

The woman just smiles at everyone and out walks Peacekeepers. We can see their faces and I gasp when I see three of the faces. Peeta, Gale and Rory...my Rory...

**Hm...I think that this is really going to spice up the story. :D Haha! Sorry for that, but I'm just going with what's in my head right now. What did all of you think? Now, I saw it differently in my head, but I changed the last bit because it was supposed to be a little more...worse? Now, for the first person who can tell me why I used the name Anemone Iris, you'll get a sneak peek next week! (If you don't have an account leave it in a review and send me an e-mail.) :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	37. Chapter 37: We Cry

**Hey everyone! NEW CHAPTER TIME! :D I hope that all of you like the new chapter, its better than the last-but things will get better-all of you know me. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Okay, maybe I should let you get onto the new chapter. (If you put your e-mail in a review don't put . you have to put (dot) for it to show up.)**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Answers for the last chapter Can Love Last? question: Anemone: A love that is diminishing, Vanishing hopes. AND...Iris (German): Flame. :D Mockingjay272 got it right-she sent me a message and didn't have to ask if she got it right, that had me laughing. :D )**

**(Thank you to my AWESOME Beta Beth! Thank you for being my Beta! :D )**

My body is shaking as I sit down on my bed-on our bed. How can this be happening? Everything was going perfectly and in a way, Snow is back. His daughter has the same cruel look in her eyes and the same evil smile. The way that she smiled at me, I can't get it out of my mind. She said that our husbands' would be away for a few weeks, that they were chosen for a reason. Yeah, the reason why is because we killed Snow, or my sister did. She wants revenge and she's going to get it one way or another. They are leaving tomorrow morning, which gives me one last night with him. I touch my stomach and feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks. What if he misses the birth of our baby? The baby that we've been waiting for for so long-

"No, no-this cannot be happening. After all this time..." I trail off and let the tears fall, freely. They are going to take my baby away from me, but I won't let them do that. What if she starts up The Hunger Games, again? I won't let her...I have to kill her before she can hurt my Rory or our baby. "My Rory..."

Right at that moment, Rory walks in and the tears pour down my cheeks. He walks over to me and pulls me to him, his lips brush against mine. More tears come and I cling to him. How am I supposed to do all of this without him? Rory's arms are wrapped around me and he kisses me on the top of my head. I try to tell him what I'm thinking, but all that comes out is whimpering. After a few minutes he pulls away from me and looks into my eyes. Those gray eyes that I love so much are burning with a fire in them, that I have never seen before.

"We'll get through this, we can get through anything. She will be taken down," he whispers, in a soft voice and he kisses me on the cheek. His fingers stroke my cheeks and brush my tears away. "Prim, I will never let anything happen to you or the baby, you know that. I'll come back, but only after we set everything right-"

I gasp and grab at my stomach. Pain strikes out across my abdomen, making me rock back and forth. Rory stares at me for a minute and tries to stop me from rocking, but I slap his hands away. The pain lets up and stops for a minute, tears fall down my cheeks. For a second I stare at Rory, as we both realize what is happening.

"Prim? You don't think that-," he doesn't finish his sentence. I fall back onto the bed and curl in on myself. He stands up and stares at me for a minute, anger flashes through me. Why is he just standing there? "What do you want me to do? What should I do?"

"Get. My. Mom. NOW!" I yell, and Rory is out in the hallway in seconds. Why couldn't he think of that himself? Can't he see that I'm in pain? Breathe, just breathe. I try to do the breathing exercises that we tell woman to do when they are in labor. Labor means that the baby is coming...shit! "DAMN IT! Why now? Why now?"

A few minutes later my mom and Rory come running back into the room. My mom starts ordering Rory around and the next thing that I know the room is full of people. Well, I knew that it wasn't going to be a private thing, but why are there so many people? I start curling in on myself as my mom starts to check everything out. When she makes me lay straight back, on my back, I have the urge to start screaming.

"Prim, Prim-honey. You aren't in labor, not yet," says my mom, and I stare at her in shock. We stare at each other for a minute and she sits down on my bed beside me. She takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze. "You're water hasn't broken yet and I think that you are having false labor contractions. The pain should be gone soon, but tomorrow morning...why don't you stay with me, until Rory comes back home? I don't want you to be here alone and have the baby come."

"Is she going to be okay?" Rory looks frightened and I feel bad for everything that I was thinking. My mom nods her head and Rory lets out a breath. Fear starts to set in as I think about having the baby when he's not here. Either this kid is coming out now or the baby will have to wait until Rory gets back. There's no way that I'm going to give birth without him here and I won't be able to do this on my own. "Prim, why are you crying?"

Everyone's eyes are on me and I wipe the tears away. Slowly, everyone but Rory leaves the room and finally we are alone. He walks over to me and sits down beside me. Rory takes my hand in his and he smiles at me. One of his hands go to my stomach and we both feel the baby kick. More tears fall down my cheeks as I think about having the baby alone and I know that I can't handle it on my own. I need Rory. It's that plain and simple.

He makes me look at him, into his eyes. "What's wrong? Come on, talk to me...please? Are you afraid? Everything will be okay, I'm he-"

"You're here right now, but what if I give birth while you're away. What then?" I stare at him and more tears roll down my cheeks. He stares at me as everything sinks in and he nods his head slowly. "Rory, I c-can't do any of this without you. Please, don't leave me. Can't you stay?"

Rory's eyes are full of fear and anger, but I can see something in them that I haven't seen there before. He knows something and he's hiding it from me. I stare at him, but he turns away from me before I can ask him what's going on. My eyes stay on him as he walks out of our room, away from me...

"Rory! Please, come back!" I call out, but he doesn't come back. Tears start to fall down my cheeks and I get up to follow him. When I step out into the hallway, I look down and see him sitting against the wall. Slowly, I walk over to him and sit down beside him. "What's wrong? Can't you tell me?"

"Prim...everything that I'm doing is to save you and our baby. You know that, don't you?" I nod my head and he looks up at me. Our fingers brush and he takes my hand in his. "Please, don't make me say it right now...I'll tell you later. Just promise me something, okay? Take care of yourself and our baby."

I nod my head and he kisses me on my forehead. "Rory...I'm scared."

"So am I, so am I..." he whispers against my cheek. I shiver a little, thinking about Rory being afraid. "Prim, I love you so much. The President will be staying in Twelve for a while, so just try to stay away from her."

Like I really have a choice? I nod my head and he kisses me again. He stands up and helps me up. Tonight shouldn't be a night for us to cry and worry, because he'll be gone for a few weeks. What I'm going to do for those few weeks, I don't know...but he'll come back to me, I know that he will.

**Awe! Okay, that chapter wasn't as BAM as the last. What did you think? :D Hehe! Okay, now I'm having a lot of fun! Sorry about this everyone, but I feel like this is going to make the story better. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	38. Chapter 38: I Need Him

**Hey everyoneeeeeeeeee! I'm here with a new chapter-just for all of you! Haha! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I do promise all of you a happy ending, I'm not one of those writers who can leave it with a sad ending, unless...there were to be a sequel or another one. Thank you all of you for sticking with me through Those Gray Eyes and into this one, I never imagined that I would get this much support and I really am thankful for it. :D Thank you to all of you for all of the support, really all of the support means a lot to me and I'm still in shock.  
Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(This chapter is un-Beta-ed. My Beta Beth is revising, good luck on your test! :D I'm sure that you'll do great! Read her stories and get up to the latest chapters in all of them before she updates again! :D )**

**~Cupcake, :D I can tell you that not everything that you said is going to happen, but maybe something? I wish that I could tell you more-but I have to keep my secrets. ;)**

**(Check out Mockingjay272, her stories are AMAZING and she is a GREAT writer. :D Really, after you get done reading this chapter check the two of them out. :D Okay...here you go!)**

***Haha, I got asked how long this story is going to go on for and I can honestly say I don't know. I never really know until I get closer to the end, but I do know how its going to end, its just getting there. :D This is the last one for this specific story, but I will write more Prim and Rory stories, don't worry about that. I LOVE writing these ones, but I don't want to keep going and make it horrible. After a few of my stories are finished I will be moving onto other stories and that is exciting. I hope that all of you like the rest and that all of you like any of my other stories, if not I understand. :D Thank you for all of the support!***

My eyes flicker open and I feel next to me, hoping to feel Rory. I reach my hand out farther and feel along the bed, but still no Rory. A small gasp comes out of my mouth as I sit up and I look around, frantic to see him. Rory, he's not in here and I never got to say good-bye. I look down at the bed and take a deep breath. There's only one way to get Rory back, but I don't know how I'm going to do it. Killing someone is something that I never wanted to do again, but am I going to have to? You can do it, do it for Rory.

"Rory," I whisper, his name slides off of the tip of my tongue like melting butter. I stare at our closet and I see some of his clothes on the floor. A small smile forms on my lips as I get out of bed and walk over to the closet. He's never been tidy and its kind of cute, well...I'll miss it. "Perfect..."

I walk out of our room and down the stairs, hoping that this whole thing has been a horrible nightmare. When I walk into the kitchen I see a note on the table, my whole body starts to shake as I walk to the kitchen table. My eyes stay on the letter as I take in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Slowly, my hand moves toward the letter, but I stop with my hand hovering over it. My stomach growls and I look around. I weigh my options and decide to sit down. His handwriting is there, in a dark black ink and it taunts me.

Taking a deep breath I reach forward and pick it up, but my eyes snap close. What am I afraid of? It's just a note from Rory, probably telling me that he loves me and that he'll be back soon. Or maybe its a note telling me that he's never coming back, that he's being taken away from me and our baby, that I'll never see him again. No, that can't be it-it has to be that he loves me and that he'll see me soon. Rory, I need him...

Looking back down I see the note, but I don't read the words on the paper. My eyes shut for a second and I re-open them, trying to focus on the letter. Shaking my head I feel the tears swell up in my eyes and tell myself to focus. I open my eyes and take a deep breath.

_Prim,_

_I know that you are afraid, just know that I love you and that I believe in you. You are the strongest woman that I have ever met. Take care of our baby and of yourself. Know that no one can ever stop you and we'll be back together soon. We will start our life again together, soon, with our little baby. Don't be afraid or worry about me, I'll be fine as long as I know you are back home, waiting for me._

_Prim you can end this, I love you._

_-Rory_

_Look outside..._

Tears fall freely down my cheeks and I just shut my eyes. He's really gone. I open my eyes to see that the note is smashed in my hand. Quickly, I re-open it and stare at his handwriting. How can this really be happening? My husband is just gone? Forced away from me?

I stand up and look out the window to see Primrose bushes planted in the backyard, moving lightly in the breeze. Tears continue to fall and I choke on air. The next thing that I know I'm upstairs and laying in my bed, with the covers over my head. My mind is spinning as I think about the note and the flowers. Why would he plant those flowers? Are they supposed to give me strength? They do, in a way, but its not like the strength that Rory gives to me. A light sob escapes from my lips and I feel a hand touch my back.

"Prim, calm down." My eyes meet Katniss's and I relax a little. She sits down beside me and I notice that she's been crying too. I stare at her as she looks down at the bedding, trying to think of something to say and when our eyes met again, I can see the anger in them. "We are going to get them back, you believe me, right? I will stop at nothing to have Peeta back, but...I'll need your help."

"My help? You want me to help you?" I stare at her in disbelief and she nods her head slowly. Her gaze drops to her hands as she plays with them. We sit in silence for a few minutes as I think about what she's going to ask me to do. "What do you want me to do?"

Her bright gray eyes meet mine again and I can tell that she's being careful about what she says. "I don't know yet, but I have a few ideas. We have to keep the kids safe and hopefully...you have your little one soon, because you can't do anything until after that baby is out. You don't want to harm her..."

"Her? You think that I'm having a girl? Katniss," I say in a light voice and she looks down, with a sheepish smile on her lips. I reach out to my sister and she takes my hand in hers. "Why do you think that I'm going to have a girl? Is it a feeling or?"

"Diligo, he said that you're going to have a little girl," says Katniss, her voice is soft and proud. I nod my head slowly and sigh. We are probably having a girl and I can't wait to see her. "Speaking of Diligo, he wanted to know if he could come over tonight? The kids are upset about...everything that's going on and I was thinking that if you didn't want to stay here alone you could come over to my place for a while."

I nod my head a little. "Sure..."

"Prim..." We stare at each other for a minute and I watch as the tears swell up in her eyes. She pulls me into a hug and I start to sob. "I love you and I...need you to come with me. Okay?"

I get out of bed and nod my head a few times. Buttercup comes up the stairs and hisses at Katniss, then Katniss does something that I wasn't expecting. She bends down and tries to pet him, he paws at her. Katniss turns around and walks over to my room to get something, when she comes back I notice that she's carrying a hunting bag, one that she probably left here. I want to say something to her as she gets Buttercup into the bag and holds him a good distance from her body. But I don't have the energy to. So we walk out of the house and over to Katniss's house.

"Aunty Prim! Aunty Prim!" Diligo runs over to me and hugs me around my knees. I can't help but smile and when he pulls away he smiles up at me. His hand wraps around a few of my fingers and he pulls me over to the couch, where Acacia is coloring. "Don't worry Aunty Prim, daddy and Uncle Rory are coming home."

Slowly, I nod my head once and I look over my shoulder at Katniss. My mom walks into the room behind her and I can see the fear in her eyes. The same fear that was in her eyes when she lost our father and I know that if Katniss looses Peeta...I can't even think about that. What if I loose...no! I am not going to loose him! I can't loose him. Rory is going to come home and I'll make sure of that. Tonight we will make the plan to take down Snow and this baby is either coming out or will be along for the ride.

**The next chapter will be a little lighter, does that sound good? Or do you want me to jump right in? :D What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	39. Chapter 39: She NEVER Looses

**Hey everyone! It's UPDATE time! WOOHOO! I know that everyone is ready for this chapter, so I'll try to make this one short and sweet. Thank you so much for reading, for the reviews, favorites and alerts. It all means so much for me and I love writing, all of you are helping me a lot. :D This story means a lot to me and I'm happy to see that so many people like it. (Fandom Fights Tsunami is taking donations until June 1st, so if you would like to read some one-shots *two of which I wrote*, you still have time. There are a lot of talented authors who have contributed their stories and I'm making my way through them. My Hunger Games one is under a different name then I planned, its under Katniss. If you've read it, let me know what you think?) :D **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(This chapter is un-Beta-ed, my Beta is busy and I hope that everythings going great! Hi to my AWESOME Beta, Beth. She is the best Beta that I could have asked for and I don't know what I would do without her giving me her feedback. Thank you! Check out her stories! It-Was-Enchanting!)**

**(I Beta for Mockingjay272, go check out her stories! They are AMAZING and you'll love them! Katniss and Peeta are just so...oh, I can't say anything or else I'll ruin the surprise! Haha! Her one-shots are wonderful and I have a few coming up in there...which I hope she gets to soon. No pressure! I'll just remind you now...hehe! *If you read her stories, make sure to vote on her poll. "Five" "Cough" "Five" "Cough"* :D **

**(TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta-They are not allowed to talk to their family or friends. You'll see what else is to happen with them and there's a little something about them in this chapter. :D I don't want to give too much away, but they are being kept away from anyone that they know. Awww! Those are cute names, I'll keep them in mind-but I have one in mind...someone told me one a few months ago and I fell in love with it. I love the name Elle though! I might use that one soon... :D Thank you for all of the support!)**

**Wow! That got pretty long, when it was supposed to be short. Sorry for that! :D I couldn't stop myself. Okay...ENJOY!**

My eyes flutter open as Katniss shakes me awake, but there something in her voice, something that I can't place. Fear? Hatred? Pain? I sit up and stare at her as she starts to back away, this is when I see that her expression is blank and she looks like she could just turn, run away. She watches me as I get out of bed and I stumble over to her, when I'm next to her, she takes my hand in her's. Her grip on my hand is bone crushing, but I could care less, because of what I see her in eyes. There's a small spark of fear. I know who the fear is for, her husband and her children. None of the fear is for her, the hatred is for her enemy and the pain is for having her husband being taken away from her, next it could be her children. Next it could be my unborn child being taken from me.

"Katniss? Is something...wrong?" She shakes her head and I stare at her. My eyes stay on her as she walks over to the bed and sits down, to my surprise she smiles a small smile. "Are you okay? You seem a little...different, but I don't know how. Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"Of course, but it's something that happened to you. Prim, have a seat for a second," says Katniss and she pats the bed. Slowly, I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her. Her gray eyes are stormy and full of anger. "There is someone here to see you, but you cannot do anything right now, do you understand me? Find out everything that you're curious about-that we're curious about. We can take care of everything...after all of that."

"What are you talking about? Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" I ask her as I press my hand to her forehead. Katniss takes my other hand in her's and makes me look into her eyes. "Can you at least tell me who's here to see me? Or is that information supposed to be kept from me? You know, for a more dramatic affect? Because I _definitely_ need more of that in my life right now."

"Prim...I don't know how I'm supposed to say this." She looks down at her hands and takes a deep breath, like its painful for her to say what she's about to say. Katniss shuts her eyes for a second and gives a slight shake of her head. "Snow is here, the _new_ President."

I stare at her, not breathing as it sinks in. Snow is here to see me and I know that there is no way that I can avoid this for forever. Taking a deep breath I stand up and walk toward the door, with Katniss's eyes on me. When I reach the door, I turn back to look at my sister, who looks like she is on the verge of tears. She stands up and walks over to me, pulls me into a hug and walks down the hallway. My eyes stay on her until she disappears into one of the kids' rooms.

Taking a deep breath I walk out of the room and down the stairs. Carefully, I tip-toe over to the kitchen and peek into the room. Sure enough, there she is, sitting in a chair and staring right at me. Her eyes are dark, like nighttime, making me want to shut the door and leave her here. But I know that I can't do that. I walk into the kitchen and she smiles at me, making me want to scream.

"Primrose, how lovely to see you. I've always wanted to meet the woman responsible for the death of that evil woman, who wanted to make more innocent people die." She smiles at me as I sit down in the chair across from her and her eyes go down to the cup of tea in front of her. I watch her as she picks up her spoon and stirs it. "You must tell me where you got all of this courage from. Mrs. Hawthorne, you are extremely strong and could prove useful to me. Perhaps you would like to come live in the Capitol with me? Be in charge of a unit of mine?"

"First, I would like for you to answer a few questions for me. After that, I will give you my answer." My voice is bleak and my eyes are in slits, as I watch her nod her head. She smiles at me, an inviting smile and I want to look away from her, but I know that I have to stare at her-to watch her reaction and to know what she is saying is true. "Hod did you become President? If I remember correctly, someone was already President and everything was running smoothly. So I don't really see the reason for any of this."

She smiles at me and leans forward. "It was not all going smoothly, it was anything but smooth. Other Districts were suffering and many people were protesting-begging for someone different to become President. This all started in District 1, where I moved after my father fell from power and I had beliefs, hope, that I could do something good for the people. I've been working hard ever since and I got a lot of supporters from other Districts. So, I moved to the Capitol, working my way into the leaders circle and soon, everyone was demanding that I become President. When they demanded that she step aside, she refused and...we did what we had to do. It's as simple as this, the people spoke, they did not get what they wanted, so they took the situation into their own hands and got what they wanted in the end."

"Yeah...sure," I say under my breath. Her eyes stay on me, neither one of us look away. My lips open a little, but shut for a second, as I think about the other things that I want to know, the things that I _need_to know. "Why are my husband and two brother-in-laws Peacekeepers? Did you go through and hand pick them? Making sure that you got anyone who you thought would be worthy to protect beneath you?"

"You must understand one thing, I am not the enemy. Those three were chosen, just like any of the other Peacekeepers were chosen and I did not choose them myself. Primrose, I am on the same side as all of you are-the right side," she says all of this in a light and even tone, trying to sound as convincing as she possibly can. Disgust is coursing through me as I stare at her and she just keeps smiling at me, with that horrible and disturbing smile. The hatred that I know is inside of her is the same hatred that is inside of me. "We can make Panem great and I have no doubt about that. Your husband, Mr. Mellark and Mr. Hawthorne are going to be great Peacekeepers, they will be some of the best. Please, join us and be on the right side. The side who wants to move forward and help re-establish the love in Panem."

I stare at her and she just sighs, but I'm at a loss for words. What am I supposed to say? "I'll...have to think about it. How long will my husband be away for?"

"He needs the training and I cannot give you a certain day that he will be back. When they see that he is fit, they will send him back and all of you will be relocated to the Capitol." She is calm and the smile on her lips grows wider. "How long will you need to think about this? Mrs. Hawthorne?"

"Depends. How long will my husband be away?" My answer displeases her and her smile falters. Now its my turn to smile and I see the displeasure in her eyes as I think about my options. This is all a game right now and I have to play my cards right. "You must understand that we don't make decisions without talking to the other one and we have to do what is best for our family. Isn't that right, baby?"

I pat my belly and Snow nods her head a little. She stares at my belly for a second and lets out a sigh. I watch her as she stands up and walks into the sitting room, with me following her. When she gets to the front door, she stops and turns back to look at me.

Her eyes are dark and all of the act is gone. "I will see you soon, Primrose and remember...I _always_ get what I want in the end. Anyone who goes against me will not be around long..."

She walks out of the house, leaving me standing here and in shock. I watch the door slowly close and when it clicks shut, is when I break. My eyes shut and a few tears roll down my cheeks, but I can't care about that right now. Right now all that I can care about and think about, is keeping everyone alive.

**Hm...what will happen next? :D Ohhhh, this really spiced things up! What do you think Prim will end up saying to Snow? Dun, dun, dun! Ohhh, I'm having too much fun. Haha! I hope that all of you liked it and the next chapter will be out next week. Maybe we'll see a little plotting for how Katniss and Prim are going to take down Snow? Ohhh, or maybe the baby will come? You'll find out next week! :D Hopefully all of you like the story so far. Okay, thank you for reading and I always love getting reviews... :D (All reviews are welcome. If you leave death threats, remember to aim high with them. :D I love seeing creative ones. Hehe!) Thank you again! :D **

***I'm thinking that after I get done with my stories, at least a few of them, that I'll do a SYOT. :D What do all of you think? I've gotten request to do them before and I really want to. Next year, after I start collage, I'll probably go down to two or three stories at a time.***


	40. Chapter 40: My Plan Is Forming

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time-which means...time for something to happen! :D Hm, I hope that all of you like this chapter-it took me a while to get right and I worked on it for a few hours. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else-all of you are AWESOME! :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(****TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta-who made you mad? Haha, sorry I had to ask that because I was thinking that when I read your review. I promise to keep my updates close to the usual time that I update. :D Unless I post it. Haha! I have the name picked out for all of the babies coming in all of my stories at the moment, but I'll keep those in mind for future babies? :D Haha! Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter and I hope that you like it. Thank you for always reviewing! :D )**

**(Hi to It-Was-Enchanting and Mockingjay272! They are both AMAZING writers, so check them out! :D )**

Haymitch is playing with the kids, trying to distract them from what's going on. Acacia is holding onto Diligo's hand and pulling him around the yard, obviously trying to keep him busy. I look down at Dandelion, who's sleeping in my arms and over at Katniss, who's holding onto Nia. The way that my sister looks at her children always makes me smile, she looks at them as though she can't live without them and like they are the best things that have ever happened to her. She looks up at me and smiles, making me smile even wider. Acacia runs over to us, while Diligo jumps on Haymitch and she looks up at her mother, just as Madge and Effie come walking out, carrying their babies.

"Mommy, is there anything else that I can do? I miss daddy..." says Aca, her voice makes my heartbreak. She truly is a daddy's girl and all of this has been hard for her. Her gaze flickers over to Diligo, who's busy playing with Haymitch. "Can I help get daddy back? We need him and so do the babies. Mommy, I can help get him back-I know that I can. Please, please, please let me help?"

Right at that moment Dil runs over and takes his sister's hand, dragging her back over to Haymitch. She acts as though everything is okay, but you can see it in her eyes. That little girl knows that somethings wrong and she knows that her father is in danger. My eyes flicker back to Katniss, who stares at Aca with a sad expression-probably seeing a lot of herself in her. I reach over and take my sister's hand and she looks up at me in shock, but she smiles a small smile an act for everyone.

"They will all be okay. Acacia, she'll be okay and she's not going to grow up like you did," I tell her in a determined voice. Katniss gives me a small smile and shakes her head. I can tell that this is tearing her apart, killing her. "She's a lot like you, she's strong, smart and she can take care of herself. There's one difference, she'll never have to do what you did, I promise you that."

She smiles at me as the other two sit down and I look over at them. Effie is looking down at Alena, smiling and talking to her in a soft voice. Madge is holding Issac tightly to her and looks down at him with a loving look, a look that only a mother could give to her child. It's too much for me as I touch my bump, where my baby has been growing for months and I hope that the baby will be able to meet his or her father.

The front door slams shut, making the four of us jump and look back. Johanna's voice comes out in a screech, making everyone look back into the house. No one knows what to do or say, but we are all on our feet when Johanna yells, "KATNISS! We need you! Right. Now. You need to hear this!"

We rush inside of the house, all of us still holding onto a baby. I look down at little Dandi, which is what Acacia started to call her. My eyes land on the last person who I thought would be here, Annie. Johanna's leading her over to the couch and helping her sit down. Tears are falling freely down Annie's cheeks as she whimpers to Johanna about something and Johanna just nods her head, not knowing what to say or she can't understand her. Everyone stares at Annie, taking in the state that she's in and trying to make sense of it-but it makes no sense.

"Annie? Annie? What's wrong?" asks Katniss, as Annie continues to sob, she starts to rock back and forth. Katniss sits down beside her and tries to make Annie look at her, but she fails. After a few more failed attempts, she looks up at Johanna and raises an eyebrow. "Do you know what's going on? If you do, please explain because we are never going to find out from her at this rate."

Johanna gives a slight nod of her head and lets out a long sigh. We all watch as she sits down in an empty chair and keeps her eyes on Annie. "I went to District Four and found Annie. You know how everyone promised to watch out for everyone else, yada, yada, yada and I kept that promise. When I found her she was crying and begging for Finn. At first I thought that she meant...well, yeah you know who I thought. But she was weeping and kept saying, 'he's too young. He's too young', and she was clutching a teddy bear..."

"Someone took Finn from her? Why?" My voice breaks the silence and Annie looks up at me, her eyes are blood shot from crying. She takes a deep breath, covers her ears, starts to rock back and forth, humming to herself. We all stare at her for a minute, but she doesn't get any better. "Why do you think they would do this to her? This is making absolutely no sense what so ever."

"We'll get him back for you, Annie. You'll have him back, soon," says Katniss in a dark voice. Annie looks up at her with wide eyes and blinks a few times, as though she can't believe who she's seeing. "Everything will be okay. Finn will be back in your arms in no time."

"He's...so...young," sobs Annie, putting her hands over her face. She starts to shake and Johanna walks over to her, putting an arm around her. Annie's hands fall into her lap and she looks up at Johanna, still sobbing. "I-I-I...don't know...what...I'd do...without...him..."

"Can you take her over to your place and make sure that she gets some rest? We need to start coming up with a plan for getting the guys and Finn back," Katniss whispers to Johanna, who gives a slight shake of her head. "You have to do this, okay? Annie needs some rest and she seems to be the most comfortable with you. It makes the most sense and we really need you to do this-"

"No. You are not going to push me out of the way and not let me help with this. I need to help with this, do you understand?" asks Johanna. Her and Katniss stare at each other for a minute, neither of them backing down. "Dale, he went with them and he's one of the Peacekeepers' who are training them. I need to do my part in helping making things get better-the last time I had to sit back and do nothing."

Madge clears her throat and stands up. Issac's eyes open and he lets out a small yawn, then snuggles back into her chest. "I can take Annie to my place and keep an eye on her. Issac's a little tired anyways and its past his nap time. Doesn't that make the most sense for everyone?"

Without saying another word, Madge walks over to Annie and helps her up. Annie looks at her with an odd expression, the decides that she should go with her and the two of them are out the front door in a matter of minutes. No one utters a word as we watch them walk down the street and disappear from view. Everyone looks around for a second, waiting for someone else to start the conversation and when no one does, Katniss takes it on herself to start it-just like she always does. That's my sister for you.

"We need a plan that is fast, that can't fail and one that will keep our families safe. Any suggestions?" Everyone sits in a awkward silence and I watch as Katniss's face turns bright red. She stands up and stands in front of everyone, making it hard for anyone to look at her. "Come on! We need a plan and the sooner that we get one-the better. I don't know about the all of you, but I want my husband back."

"Can't we just kill Snow number two?" ask Johanna, her voice is full of sarcasm and I can see this turning into a fight. Katniss glares at her and it only fuels her. "Maybe you can get your bow and arrows, shimmy up a tree and shoot her down? How does that sound? You can go back to being a squirrel."

"Why don't we send you in there with an explosive device? That's fool proof, unless you forget to set it off," snarls Katniss and the two of them are on their feet, just seconds later. They glare at each other and look like their about ready to kill each other. "Since we all know that you don't care about your own life, why don't you do something good with it? You act like this whole thing is easy-"

Johanna growls at her and says in an angry voice, "Oh, yes! I don't care about anything or anyone, even though I check on Annie more than anyone and I brought her here after I found out that Finn was missing. Where were you? Oh right, you were here, acting like you're all big and mighty. You're not always the hero, Katniss-your own sister beat you at that a few years ago!"

I step in between them and stop them. They both glare down at me and I try to think of something to do, of something to say. Effie holds Alena tightly to her and just stares at us as though we have all lost our minds. My gaze goes back to the two of them as I think back to my conversation with Anemone Snow and I know that there has to be something there, but all that I can think about are the last words that she said to me, _"I will see you soon, Primrose and remember...I __always get what I want in the end. Anyone who goes against me will not be around long..."_

For a minute I stop breathing as I think about it, about what I have to do. I know what must be done and how I'll make it happen. To get close enough to Snow, I have to make her trust me and to make her trust me I must do what I don't want to do; agree to go to the Capitol and do what she asks. When the time is right I can kill her.

"Prim? Prim?" Katniss's voice brings me back to what's going on here and now. Everyone is staring at me and I know that I must have blanked out for a few minutes. Should I tell everyone what I'm about to do? Probably, but would any of them stop me? Maybe and I can't chance that. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and look around at everyone, not knowing what to do or say. "Nothing, I just...need to lie down for a few minutes. The baby has been kicking a lot and I need some rest."

Everyone watches me as I walk over to the stairs and when Haymitch walks past me, I hand him the baby. Silently I walk up the stairs, shut the door behind me and lock myself inside. I walk over to the bed and lay down, thinking about everything. But there's no need to think, because I only have one option...

"I have to give her what she wants," I whisper to my belly as I rub it. "Go to the Capitol and play by her rules, until I can kill her...I _will_ kill her..."

**Hm...that was a fun chapter to write-I hope that everyone liked it. Yeah I know, I'm horrible for doing that to Annie-sorry! It just popped into my mind and I had to use it, but besides that I hope that all of you liked the chapter. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review, love to hear from all of you! :D **


	41. Chapter 41: A Forbidden Love

**Hey everyone! It's update time and this chapter doesn't have anything really bad in it-I promise. Two new characters are coming into play and I hope that everyone likes them. Forbidden love? Haha! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else-all of you are AMAZING! The story is starting to move along a little bit after this chapter, so we'll get to the fun part and I hope that all of you like the story so far. How many of you want Snow to die? Haha, someone seems to think that she will...we'll see... :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Hi to Beth and Haleigh! Hopefully both of you like the new chapter. :D To two of the most awesome people who have supported me and who I hope I have supported the same with their stories. Thank you both of you.) **

***In a review I got asked if I'd be writing more Prim and Rory...haha, of course! I actually was thinking about the same type of story that they were thinking, but that would be a while later because I'll be writing one-three stories next year, maybe not even three. But I want to write more Prim and Rory, so we'll see when that happens. Thank you to all of you for the support, it means so much to me! :D ***

My feet drag across the floor as I walk towards Snow, who has a wide smile on her lips. I take a deep breath and sit down at the table, across from her. She tilts her head to the side, only a little. We stare at each other for a few minutes and its obvious that she knows that she's going to win. Taking a deep breath, I look down for a minute, trying to bring everything together and hoping that I can do this. Katniss still doesn't know what I'm doing...none of them do and I know that I can't tell them. They'll all try to stop me and I can't allow that to happen. I have to do this for everyone and that's all that matters. Hopefully my dad can give me strength for this...

"I'll go with you to the Capitol," my whisper is barely audible, but she hears me and her smile widens. My gaze drops back down to the table, as I think about what I want from her. "But I want a few things, you understand that don't you? None of my things are unreasonable."

We stare at each other and I watch as her eyes show a little bit of shock. Obviously working for her wasn't enough of a favor to me, which is what she's probably used to but no...I'm different. Slowly, she nods her head and keeps her eyes locked with mine. I take a deep breath and think about my father, about how he would handle this...about his love for his family. The love that I hope that I can give to my husband and our children. To our first baby, who I would do anything for-die for...

"Do you agree? I can ask for a few things and in return, I'll work for you." She nods her head and keeps any sign of emotion out of her eyes, off of her face. I try to do the same as I rub my belly, thinking long and hard. "When I give birth...I want to be here, with my family and friends...with my husband. Couldn't he come back for that one special time in our lives? He should see our first baby come into the world, don't you agree?"

I feel nervous as she stares at me in shock and I know that this is probably a huge thing to ask for, but I need Rory to be there beside me. To see our baby for the first time with me. She looks down for a second and I bit my lip, hoping that she agrees. Once I have the baby, I'm leaving him or her here with Katniss and keeping the baby safe-forever.

"Yes, all of that sounds...fine. We'll alert Rory when you get closer to giving birth and he will be here." Her eyes show some of her displeasure, but she looks pleased that I've agreed to go with her. "Surly you will be taking the baby and your family with you? I've already made arrangements with your sister and she's thrilled that the two of you are going to the Capitol together. As head of security, I'll need you to make sketches and make me more secure-"

"This job, it won't start until after the baby's born, will it? I mean, doing all of that with a baby on the way is a lot and I don't want to put the baby in harms way," I whisper, trying to buy time. She gives a slight nod of her head and sets her lips in a firm line. "You two will come with me after your baby is born and Katniss has asked that until after you two get settled in that your children will stay here. Do you agree with that?"

Slowly, I nod my head and she smiles. Now she must know that Katniss and I had not spoken of this, which gives her a slight advantage. "I have a few more weeks and once the baby is born, I'll come work for you. Rory will be here for the birth, which is what I've been hoping for."

"Don't worry my dear, birth is not a horrible thing. I've given birth three times and all of them have gone smoothly. Speaking of that, I think that its time for you to meet my son." I watch her stand up and walk over to the door leading to the sitting room. When she comes back into the room, she has a boy behind her with short blonde hair that curls slightly, his eyes a bright green, about five foot six and he looks about sixteen. "This is my son, Cole. Cole, this is Primrose Hawthorne. She's coming to work for me in the Capitol."

There's another one of them? COME ON! I plaster a smile on my lips and stand up to shake his hand. When I take his hand I'm shocked, because he doesn't feel like a threat and he looks nice. I step back and stare at him, wondering why I don't feel the need to kill him. He smiles at me and looks down at his mother, who's got an arm wrapped around him. They stand by each other and after a few seconds she leaves the room, saying that she has to go check on something. We stand here looking down at the floor, neither of us knowing what to do.

"So, are you married?" I ask him, stupidly. A small smile forms on his lips and he brings his left hand up, wiggling all of his fingers. No ring. "Do you have a girlfriend at least? A guy like you shouldn't be single and you look like a decent guy, not that I thought you wouldn't."

"No girl, I'm not allowed to find someone who I like. My parents will find a girl who will satisfy them and make her mine, which isn't ideal," he mumbles and I stare at him in shock. He's really not happy? After his mother became President and all of them are back on top? "Any girl who I've come in contact with, like that, has gone missing. But between the two of us...there might be a certain girl..."

"Your mother doesn't know?" He shakes his head and smiles at me. I look down at the table and feel bad for wishing that I would want to kill him. "Is there any way that you two could be together? What do your parents look for in a girl for you? Don't they think about your happiness?"

A light chuckle escapes from his lips and his mother walks back in, accompanied by a young girl with long dark brown hair, her eyes are a light blue. She keeps her gaze on the floor and Cole stares directly at his mother. "Mother? What are you doing?"

"I want to introduce Prim to her new assistant. Prim, this girl means a lot to me and she's worked for me for years." She pulls the young girl into her side and smiles like she's holding her most prized possession. "Haleigh, I want you to say hello to someone special to me. You will be working for her now, don't give her a hard time and act like you would for me. She's going to need a little help with her task."

Haleigh nods her head and looks up at me, a little coldness is coming at me from her eyes. She drops her gaze to the floor and Snow excuses herself to go to a meeting. As soon as we are sure that she's gone, Haleigh looks up at Cole and they smile at each other. Slowly, he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, kissing her on her forehead. They both look over at me, all of the coldness gone. He's holding her how Rory would hold me if he felt like I was in danger, like they are...

"Wait, this is the girl who you love? You two are...great together," I say, with a small smile. The two of them nod their heads and look into each others eyes, as though they don't get to do it enough. Haleigh sighs and pulls herself out of Cole's arms, making both of them look unhappy. "Why wouldn't she approve of you? She seems to love you and think of you as a great person."

"That's when I work for her and do what she asks me to. If she knew what was going on between the two of us, it wouldn't end good. We're trying to find a way to be together, in a way that neither of us would be in danger," says Haleigh, shaking her head a little as though its impossible. "We're hoping that you can help us with that. Do you think that we could ever be together?"

I smile and nod my head, thinking everything through. "Of course, you two are adorable together. Would you two...help me get your mother out of power?"

"What? Do you mean kill her?" Cole's eyes are wide and he shakes his head a few times. I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "She's not all bad, my grandfather was worse and she just knows one thing, power. To her power is everything and right now she has power over everyone...over who I love."

"What do you think we can do? Just attack her and keep her alive?" They both stare at me and I shake my head a few times, wishing that this would be easier. "You two want to be together, correct? I don't see another way for that, unless she dies. I'm sorry, I know that its not a good thing."

Haleigh nods her head a few times and looks into Cole's eyes. "I know that she's your mother and that you love her, but look at what she's done to everyone. Look at what she's done to _me_. She killed my family when I was just seven, forcing me to work for you and hate you. After a few years we became friends and eventually...fell in love. Do you really think that its fair to ask more of me?"

Cole's gaze drops to the floor and he lets out a light sigh. The way that he looks at Haleigh is like he'd do anything to protect her and I can see that they truly love each other. He walks over to her and kisses her on the tip of her nose, then on her lips, once and lightly. She smiles at him when he pulls away and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. He winks at her and nods his head.

"You're right, you've lost so much and I want all of this to end. I want to be with you, Haleigh," he whispers against her lips. My gaze drops to the floor and I watch him pick her hand up, taking it to his lips. There's a small ring on her left hand, making my eyes go wide. "I meant it when I asked you to marry me when we were ten and I meant it again, when I asked you again at the age of eighteen."

She smiles at him and nods her head slowly. "You know that I want to marry you, but I can't until your mother isn't a threat to me-to us."

"I can help with that part," I say, reminding them that I'm here. They look over at me, shock clear in their eyes and I smile. "We'll take care of her..."

**Okay, two new characters have been introduced. Do you like them? Haha! I hope that Mockingjay272 does and I did not know that he was going to be her son-haha! Ohh, this is going to be fun! Okay, thank you for reading and please leave a review. The birth of the baby is coming up and then all of the action begins, thinking about an epilogue? What do you think? :D Okay, see all of you next week...**


	42. Chapter 42: A Perfect Moment

**Hey everyone! It's update time and you all know what that means! Haha! *Evil smile* That might not be needed-yet. I'm so happy that everyone seemed to like Haleigh and Cole, who are in this chapter-their story has been in my head for over a week, which I love! Hopefully all of you like this chapter and the story so far. Let's see if I can change this up a bit, thanks for reading, leaving reviews (which I love and help me while typing my updates) :D and everything else! :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Check out It-Was-Enchanting and Mockingjay272, *cough* *amazing writers* *cough*. :D )**

Laying in bed, I rub my belly and start talking. Every few seconds the baby kicks and I smile, feeling the baby makes me feel better. I look up when I hear the door open and I smile when I see Haleigh standing in the doorway. She walks over to me and sits down beside me. Her eyes go to my belly as I continue to rub it, but my eyes stay on her as she watches me. After a few minutes I let out a light sigh and my smile falters. For a few minutes she just sits there and shakes her head a few times, making me worry a bit. What if she's here to tell me that Rory's not going to be here? Or that something horrible has happened to him? I'll go and kill Snow right now if its either of those things. My heart is beating frantically as I stare at her, waiting for her to say something-anything.

"What's going on? Haleigh?" She looks over at me and shrugs, making me feel a little annoyed. What's going on? I keep my eyes on her as she stands up and walks over to my closet. Confusion courses through me when she walks back over to me with a light blue dress. The dress belonged to Katniss, which she claims that she doesn't need anymore and that she's not going to have anymore children. "A dress? Why do you want me to get into that? I'm going to burst any day now and you want me in that?"

She nods her head and walks out of the room, allowing me a few minutes of privacy. I get out of bed and take off my clothes, quickly putting the dress on. Turning around, I look at myself in the mirror and smile when I see myself in the dress. Now I can see why this was Katniss's favorite dress, its flowy and the most comfortable. The door opens again and in walks Haleigh, she smiles at me when I turn to look at her. We smile at each other and she walks across the room, my necklace in her hands. A wide smile forms on my lips as I stare at the necklace, she carefully puts the necklace on me. My eyes flicker back to the mirror and I can't help but smile. If only Rory could see me looking like this, he'd love it, but he's off some where and learning how to fight...perfect.

"Have a seat and we can talk for a little while. You know, get to know each other and so on," says Haleigh, speaking for the first time today and making me smile. We both sit down on the bed and are quiet for a few minutes. She smiles at me and I wonder more about her, how she came to be who she is and how she fell in love. "Would you like me to start or would you? We have a few minutes to waste."

"I'll start," my voice is light and I don't know where to begin, so I decide that maybe I should just jump in. She smiles at me and nods her head as I open my mouth a little. "Why don't you tell me about you and Cole? You know, your love story and just about the two of you."

She smiles at me and nods her head, for a minute she bites her lip. "Cole and I met right after my family was killed, it wasn't the best start to a relationship either. When we first met, I was angry at all of them and hated them. The first time that I gave him a chance was when we were eleven...he asked me to marry him, which had me speechless for a few minutes. At first I thought that it was a joke, so I asked him why and he told me, '_You're a beautiful girl and you deserve a better life. I can give you that better life_'. At that moment...he won my heart and we've been together ever since. He gave me this ring when we turned seventeen, he asked me to marry him, of course I said yes. Cole is a great guy and I'm lucky..."

I look down at the ring on her left hand, its beautiful and I can see why she loves it. The band is gold, with a medium sized diamond in the middle and little diamonds all around the band. She plays with the ring and smiles at me, but the smile has a small hint of sadness in it. We sit in silence for a few minutes and I decide that I should say or ask something else.

"Are you okay? Haleigh?" She nods her head and I watch as she pushes the tears back, that are threatening to rush out and down her cheeks. "What's wrong? The two of you are great together and you two are in love. Anyone who gets to see that side of you would know it."

"That's the problem. No one can see the two of us like that or else one of us will be dead," she whispers, her voice cracks on the last word. Her gaze drops to the ring on her finger and she shuts her eyes. Slowly, she starts to play with the ring and takes a deep breath. "I want us to be seen as a couple and to be seen for who we are. We aren't allowed to be together, its forbidden and frowned upon. His mother would never let me live if she knew. She's going to find him someone else and I'll loose him..."

I shake my head as the words come out of her mouth and she opens her eyes. We stare at each other and I can see the fear in her eyes. "No, you two are not going to be torn apart, do you understand me? You two are too perfect for each other and I promise you that you two will get your happily ever after. He will never marry anyone else. Give him some credit there and he loves you, not anyone else."

"His mother sees me as the help, unworthy of him and scum. She has too much power, which she's not afraid to loose and if she knew about this..." A single tear falls down her cheek and she quickly brushes it away. My heart is breaking for her and I can't even imagine what she's going through. "There has to be a way out, or at least we thought that there was. After all of these years doesn't it seem like one of us could find it? She...is looking for his bride, someone who is not me and I fear that she'll find someone for him."

"You two will end up together, I can feel it. The way that you two are together is just too beautiful for you two not to be together," I say in a light voice. Her eyes flicker over to mine and she brushes the tears away, trying to keep them away. "She won't win, I won't let her. This is going to end...okay?"

She almost jumps off of the bed and runs over to the door when it opens. Cole is standing there, waiting for her with his arms wide open and he kisses her on her forehead. They stand there for a few minutes, content with being with each other and sharing this moment. Looking at them in their embrace makes me think of Rory and miss the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. I miss him in general, but nights are the worst.

"Prim? Come on downstairs, you have to eat something," says Cole. He smiles down at Haleigh with a knowing smile, making me confused. She smiles up at him and nods her head, then walks over to me. "There might be something that you like downstairs...or maybe even love?"

I mumble as I walk down the stairs, wishing that I could just stay in bed for the whole day. The baby is coming any day now and I can't wait to see the baby's eyes, his gray eyes. Rory, he'll be here or at least that's what I have been promised and yet, no Rory! Shouldn't he be here by now? Or is he going to come just mere minutes after the baby is born? We have to go through this and see the baby together, its something that he cannot miss-under any circumstances. Why can't he be here right now?

My feet drag me into the kitchen, behind the other two and I sequel when I see him sitting at the table. The table has a bright yellow table cloth on it, with a vase holding red roses and our breakfast. I waddle over to him and he wraps his arms around me. Our lips meet, a light and gentle kiss, making me want more. I've missed the feeling of his lips on mine and I want him to kiss me every second of every day, for the rest of our lives.

"We'll just be...going now," mutters Cole, making the two of us laugh and break apart. Both of us look over at him and Haleigh. He's being jabbed in the side repeatedly by her, but it has no effect on him. "Leave you two alone and we'll see you later. Don't have the baby right now..."

They walk out of the kitchen and I turn back to Rory, where our lips meet again. His fingers brush across my cheek and I melt into him. Rory's hand goes to my belly and the baby kicks, making us break our kiss and look down at my belly. We both smile and start laughing, as the baby continues to kick. Maybe things are looking up. Rory's here for now and our baby is almost here, after that I can kill Snow.

"Everyone is home for a week or two. They decided that we all needed a small break," whispers Rory, with a wide smile. He kisses me on my forehead and I snuggle into his chest, not wanting to ever let go of him. "Peeta and Gale are home too. All of us have missed all of you."

I smile at him and nod my head. "We've missed you too and I can't tell you how much I love you. The baby is almost here and that's what matters most to the both of us right now, along with the fact that you'll be here. Is training bad? Are you hurt at all? I don't see any-"

His lips crush onto mine and it stops me from finishing my sentence. My hands explore him and I notice that he's a little more buff then he was before. We break apart, both needing to breath and smile at each other. Slowly, we sit down at the table and eat breakfast together. Right after we are both done, we go up the stairs and into our room. Where we lay in each others arms and fall asleep, not caring that the sun is shining brightly. This is just what we need and I fall asleep to the feel of the baby kicking. The perfect moment.

**Hm...lets see what happens. Yes, the baby is almost here and I can't wait for all of you to know the baby's name! :D This has been bottled up inside of me for a few months. Let's see...when do you think that the baby will be born? Any guess on the gender? :D Okay, I'll let all of you go. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D Prim & Rory FOREVER**


	43. Chapter 43:If They Hurt You, It Hurts Me

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's time for an update and I hope that everyone likes it. This chapter shocked me a little at the end, because it wasn't supposed to happen in this chapter-but it does. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I'll let you get to the update and let me know what you think? :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to all of you for all of the support-it means so much to me and I love writing. I was terrified to get on here in the first place, but I am so glad that I did and its all thanks to all of you. Really, I can't thank all of you enough. All of you make my day and I can never express how thankful I am.)**

I walk around the yard, hoping that something will make the baby come sooner, but so far-no luck. Rory's taking a shower, which means that I have to be separated from him for a few minutes. Since he came home last night I've been trying everything to make myself go into labor. My hand is rubbing my belly and I bite my lip, thinking about everything. He's here, for how long I don't know...but he's here now. So why am I trying to force the baby to come out? To keep him here I should be trying to prolong the birth. How can you make a baby stay in? Does that make any sense at all? The baby, I have to see him or her...soon. Our baby, those gray eyes...

"Prim? Are you okay?" I turn to the sound of his voice and smile at him. Just seeing him feels like the greatest gift that I have ever been given and I don't want him to leave again. Maybe he won't have to... "Honey, is something wrong? The baby...isn't coming?"

"No, but I'm glad that you're here. I've missed you." He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. Without thinking about it, I snuggle into him and enjoy being close to him and not worrying about anything. A small grunt escapes from his lips, a sound of pain. I let go of him and push away from him, our eyes lock and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay? Did something happen while you were away?"

He shakes his head and looks down, a clear sign that he's trying to hide something. I stare at him, reaching out to him and pulling his face upward, making him look at me. "What? Nothing's wrong, okay. Prim, I'm fine and you're the one who we should be worrying about, all of the attention should be on you. See? I'm fine. We are together and we are both fine. Let's just enjoy our time together."

"Tell me what they did to you. Now," I growl, making his eyes go wide. His lips form into a firm line and he gives a slight shake of his head. Just with a glance I can see that he's been working out, but I can't see any injuries. My fingers latch onto the hem of his shirt and I start to pull it up, but he fights against me. "Rory, let me see what they've done to you! I have to know! We are together in this, which means...no lying to me. I'm your wife."

We stare at each other for a minute, trying to urge the other one to stop, but neither of us budge. Rory looks like he's going to fight, but he doesn't. Taking a deep breath, he takes off his shirt and my eyes widen. Bruises, scars and healing cuts cover his chest. I shake my head and try to keep myself from touching them, as though touching them would make them more real to me. He stays still, keeping his eyes on me and after a few minutes he puts his shirt back on. Our eyes stay locked as I stop him and walk around him, to see his back. His back is worse than his front, bruises, scars and red marks are all over his back.

"I'm going to kill her," I mumble, making him to turn around to face me. His eyes lock with mine and he shakes his head a few times, making the anger flare up inside of me. When his lips part, I press my lips to his as tears start to roll down my cheeks. "No one is going to hurt my husband, do you understand? Rory, don't argue with me-especially when the baby is almost here and we both need you...I need you."

"Prim, you're upset and pregnant. You are not going to kill anyone, understand? Our baby needs you, the baby needs both of us." I stare into the gray eyes that I love so much and rub my stomach. His hand is over my hand and he smiles at me, a small smile. "Let someone else take care of her, okay? You don't have to do everything yourself and now we have our baby to think about."

I shake my head and he lets out a sigh. "Rory, I'm going to do this. Look at your body! How can you stand here and tell me not to do something? When they hurt you, they hurt me!"

"You aren't going to do anything! Promise me that you won't," he hisses, our eyes are still locked and neither one of us are backing down. I shake my head and keep my lips locked together. "Don't do this! We don't need anything else to go wrong and I can't loose you! Our baby can't loose you! Think about everyone who will be hurt beyond repair if something happens to you!"

"Think about what will happen if she is not killed! What about our baby? I can put an end to all of this and make Panem better for everyone!" He turns away from me and knocks a chair over, making me jump. When he turns back around he must see how shocked I am, because he walks back over to me and takes a deep breath. "Don't you think that I understand what's at risk? This isn't my first time doing this, but I hope that its my last. Can't we both just agree that Snow has to be taken down and you can support me?"

His eyes are still wild, the anger and storm is still raging on, but he's doing his best to hold it in. "I will not stand back and let you do this. Don't you understand that if something happens to you...I will always blame myself? Can't we talk about this and agree on something?"

"I'll never agree with what you want me too. Rory, I need to kill her, that's the only way that all of this can end." He shakes his head and walks away from me, making me bite my lip. This has never happened to us before, we have never fought like this and why now? A sob escapes from my lips and he walks over to me, kisses me on my forehead. "I don't want to fight anymore-please? Oh-"

My eyes go to the floor as I feel a horrible pain and the floor is all wet. Rory looks down and his eyes go wide, he mumbles something about a leak and if I weren't in pain I'd start laughing. I grab onto him as the pain continues on, when it stops I take a deep breath and look up at him. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs, into our room. After a few seconds tears start to roll down my cheeks, the baby is coming...

"Prim? What's wrong? I'll take care of what happened downstairs and everything will be fine," whispers Rory, in a soothing voice. It angers me and I want to throw something, but I try to calm myself. "That's right deep breaths, everything is going to be okay. Do you want anything-"

"Get my mom. Rory...the baby's coming, my water broke..." He runs out of the room like the room has been caught on fire. I gasp as another contraction comes and I push my back off of the bed, wishing that the pain would end. Why does the baby want to hurt me? I already love him or her. "Calm down, calm down...everything is going to be okay..."

I try to calm myself down, but nothings working and right now I'm wishing that the baby would stay in for a little while longer. The pain is horrible and I lay here, waiting for Rory to return. After a few minutes I start to get annoyed and I try to get out of bed, but of course-I fall right back onto the bed. Right at that moment, Haleigh and Cole come running in. Cole takes one look at me and falls back against the wall, he mutters something about never seeing someone give birth.

Haleigh turns to him and gestures for him to come closer. "Come on, its not that bad and its something that you might never see again..."

"I'm sure that I never want to see it," mutters Cole. He looks like he's about to pass out and it reminds me of a Haymitch, well a little bit. "There's going to be blood, right? Yeah, I'm not too good with blood. Hal, I'll be out there, not really feeling too..."

My eyes stay on him as he sits down in a chair and Haleigh shakes her head a few times, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Prim? Honey, everything is going to be okay," says my mom as she rushes into the room. Katniss, Madge, Effie and Johanna follow her. I look around for Rory and my mom takes my hand in her's, obviously trying to calm me down. "He'll be right back, okay? Rory just went to get his mom-"

"Why couldn't someone else get her? I need him here-NOW!" Pain erupts through me and I squeeze my mom's hand, gritting my teeth together. Right at that moment Rory comes walking into the room, followed by his mom. "Get over here-please? Please?"

Rory walks over to me and takes my hand, kissing it once as I intertwine our fingers. I take a deep breath and he kisses me on my forehead, whispering things in my ear. Why does this hurt so much? All that I want is to see the baby, hold the baby and I know that it will all be worth it. Closing my eyes, I focus on the baby and I see the gray eyes that our baby must have. Our baby...

Hours later, my mom is telling me to push and I keep pushing, but the baby doesn't want to come out! The baby can't change its mind now! Not after all of this! No, this baby is coming out today weather he or she likes it or not! I am not going to wait any longer, I have to see the baby...

I push and my mom starts saying that the baby is starting to crown, one last push. One last push. But the only person who I'm really listening to is Rory, he whispers how much he loves me and the baby. How he hopes that our baby has my eyes, my hair and my personality. And I hope that he's wrong. I want the baby to be more like him...the baby has to be more like him.

One last time, I push and the pain stops. My eyes close and my head falls back, finally being able to relax. I hear a light cry and I smile. Our baby is here.

**:D Haha! Okay, the next chapter will have if the baby is a girl or a boy. Most of you think that its a girl...hehe! Will the baby have Rory's gray eyes? We'll see next week! This wasn't supposed to happen until the next chapter, but I don't know what got into me-might be because I feel sick. Hopefully all of you liked it and I'll see all of you next week. Thank you for reading and please, please, please leave a review. :D **

**~I promise all of you will know in the next chapter the gender, eye color and name of the baby. Hopefully all of you like it. :D Haha! To the two people who know, It-Was-Enchanting and SassyK-thank you both of you for helping me and keeping the whole thing a secret. **


	44. Chapter 44: My Whole World

**Hey everyone! Who's ready to see the baby's gender, eyes and name? :D This has all been inside of me for a few months now. I have to thank SassyK100 for the baby's name and for keeping it a secret. :D It-Was-Enchanting, a HUGE thank you for keeping it a secret too and for giving me your opinion on the name choices. A huge thank you to all of you for reading, the reviews and everything else.**

**Onto the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta~Sorry! :( I would update more often, but I have six stories and like to update them all together. That way I don't give one more time or update one more than the others. :D But here's the new chapter and I hope that you like it...**

I look down at the little bundle in my arms, not remembering the pain that it took to get this little girl here and the love that I already feel for her swells my heart up. Rory's arm is wrapped around me, while his other hand is on our little girl and she yawns, making both of us smile even wider. This little girl already means the world to me and I would do anything for her. When Rory asks to hold her, it takes me a minute to hand her over but he stays right next to me and I get to keep looking at her face, into her beautiful gray eyes-her father's beautiful gray eyes, that first made me fall for him. I can't help but smile as I look at the two of them. We are finally a family and the most important part is that Rory was here to see the baby come.

"She looks like you, look at those beautiful eyes," I whisper to him, as she sleeps. We both smile and our eyes stay on the little crib that our baby is sleeping in. Rory kisses me on the lips, once and the kiss makes my heart melt. "I'm going to have a hard time saying no to those eyes, it looks like you'll have to be the tough one. That's a sacrifice that you'll have to make for our family."

"We'll see how that goes. She's not even a day old and she already has both of us wrapped around her tiny finger," says Rory, with a small smile. I can already see his mind working out ways to spoil her and make her the happiest little girl in Panem. Oh am I in trouble now... "I think that we should pick a name for her. Do you have any ideas for a name?"

"No, I've just been waiting for her to get here and I'm so happy that she is. Look at her, have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" I look up at him and he smiles at me, nodding his head. A light giggle escapes from my lips. "Some how even after all of this you can be your sweet and charming self, I must give you credit on that. But, what do you want to name her? Do you have any ideas? Maybe you thought of something while you were away?"

"I might have thought of one name, but I want to hear what names you've thought of." His eyes stay locked with mine and I'm begging him with my eyes to tell me what the name is. "Do you really want to know? This one name has just stuck with me the whole time and I kept you in my mind, which is how it stuck."

"Please tell me? I really want to know what you think." Slowly, I bring his face down to mine and our lips meet. When he pulls away, we smile at each other and he brushes the hair out of my face. "Tell me? She's laying there in her bed and is nameless, how about we change the last part?"

"Brialla K Hawthorne, what do you think about that? Brialla means Primrose, which is what gave me strength while I was away," says Rory, his eyes are melting as he looks into mine. He kisses me on my forehead and smiles at me. "What do you think? If you don't like it we can always-"

I cut him off with a kiss, tears roll down my cheeks-stupid hormones. When we break apart he sees the tears and brushes them away, both of us smile. Brialla K Hawthorne, that's our daughter and its the perfect name for her. Just by looking at her I can tell that we'll both have a hard time saying no to her, but I know one thing for sure; she will have a life full of love. Maybe the next one...

"What do you think? About the name," whispers Rory, and I get out of bed. He follows me over to the crib, where we both stand watching her sleep on. I lean against him as his arms wrap around me, making me feel tired again. "Do you want to sleep and we can talk about her name later? You know what you're mother told you, get rest and you need the sleep. She'll still be here when you wake up, so will I."

He picks me up and carries me back over to the bed, laying me down. I curl up into a ball and he lays down beside me, his arms wrap around me and I know that I'm about to get the best sleep that I've gotten in a while. But my mind knows that I'll have to leave Brialla behind for a little while and I have to kill Snow. Brialla deserves the best and Annie needs Fin back. Next week, I know I'll be leaving for the Capitol and I better get some quality time in with our little baby.

I smile and mumble, "Brialla K Hawthorne is going to be one lucky little girl. Please tell me that you're not going to go out and start spoiling her tomorrow."

"Actually, I have her bedroom done. I started working on it after I found out that you were pregnant and just finished it a few hours ago," whispers Rory and he kisses me under my ear. "When you wake up I can show you the room and you'll just see the beginning of it. I promise you that I will make her our little princess and she'll always be taken care of. You'll love her room too."

"Why do I see her being a daddy's girl?" I mumble and he lets out a light chuckle. Carefully, I turn around in his arms and smile at him. My fingers run through his short hair and I frown, his hair was longer before-I liked it better that way. "Don't give me that look, I already can see what you're plotting."

"You're beautiful," he whispers against my skin. His breath his hot and it makes my body shiver. I don't want him to leave me again, is there a way that I can get him to stay here with Brialla? Maybe I can talk to Snow and find a way. It won't hurt to ask and I need to know that Rory's okay. "Go to sleep, Mrs. Hawthorne. We'll both be here when you wake up and I'll take care of her."

I shut my eyes and snuggle into him. Even though I'm exhausted, I don't want to go to sleep, it takes away from my time with Rory and Brialla. Why can't I be awake and just be with the two of them? Labor is exhausting and I know that I don't want to go through it again, for a little while at least. His arms stay around me and I feel myself drifting off, but not before I mumble his name, once.

My eyes flicker open and I feel next to me, my heart starts pounding when I realize that he's not next to me. No, they better not have taken him from me, not again. I jump up, looking around wildly. A sigh comes from my lips when I see Rory sitting in a chair and holding onto Brialla. He looks up at me and smiles. Carefully, he stands up and walks over to me. When he reaches me, he looks down at the two of us.

"Wanna see your mommy?" He holds her out to me and I take her. I look into her little gray eyes, she smiles at me and start's cooing. Rory shakes his head a few times, but the smile stays on his lips. "What do you want to eat? I'll make you anything that you want."

My eyes stay on the baby and I shrug. "Anythings fine with me."

After a few minutes of going back and forth, he leaves to make me something. Brialla falls asleep in my arms and I know that she's going to be my little girl for forever. Her eyes open and she starts to cry, slowly I start to rock her and she looks up at me, her eyes wide.

"Its okay, Bri. Nothing's going to hurt you. Mommy and daddy will always protect you," I whisper and I kiss her on the top of her head. My eyes flicker up to the door when I realize that we aren't alone and my smile widens. "Haleigh, I thought that you'd be enjoying the rest of your day outside..."

She smiles at me and basically runs over to the bed. Carefully, she sits down beside me and smiles at the baby. "Brialla is beautiful. Rory told me her name."

I nod my head and look down at her, but my gaze goes back up to Haleigh. She seems excited and like she has some sort of news. My eyebrows go up and she smiles at me. Why is she smiling like that? I don't know if that smile is scary or if I like the smile, but I'm sure that I'll find out in a few minutes. After a few more minutes she lets out a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you'd help me with something? Cole's mom is giving the guys two weeks off now, mostly because she knows that you want Brialla to stay here with one of you," says Haleigh, which makes me let out a deep breath. She looks down for a minute, as though she's trying to find the right words. "Next week, after you get back from the Capitol...Cole and I are planning on getting married. Would you help us plan it? Everything should be taken care of by then, right?"

Suddenly all of the weight is back on me. "Yeah, it should be. I just have to wait until the right moment and after that, you two will get your happily ever after. But...why don't you have the wedding in three days?"

Her eyes go wide. "Three days? How could I put a wedding together in that little time?"

"Madge can help you and Effie, they both LOVE planning weddings." I smile at her and look down at my wedding ring. "So...it'll be official soon and she can't do anything to stop it..."

The smile on her lips makes me feel even more stressed. If Snow isn't killed a lot is at risk. Annie needs Fin, Brialla could grow up in a horrible world, Haleigh and Cole wouldn't be able to get married and the Hunger Games could start back up again. What if they do?

As if right on cue, Rory comes back into the room carrying a bowl of soup. Haleigh leaves, with a wide smile on her lips and a quick bye. Rory holds onto Bri while I eat and when he leaves, I decide that its the perfect time for me to tell my daughter something that I can't tell anyone else.

"Brialla," I whisper, staring down into her little eyes. "I'm scared..."

**That little ending wasn't as bad as what I thought of, but I didn't think that it would be a good ending. :D What do you think? Like Brialla? I hope that all of you do! Sorry to TheMockingjay111 and Peeta 4eva-the baby is a girl. :( But I hope that you both like her! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**PLEASE READ~I'm going to keep trying to update once a week, but they might be later and not like normal. Since its summer and lots of things are coming up. See all of you next week. :D **

**(\_/)  
(^.^)o  
o(")(") See that cute little button, right under this? Bunny would love if you leave a review...**


	45. Chapter 45: A True Love

**Hey everyone! It's update time in KelsNicole92 land! :) Who's ready for a little bit of fluff? It pains me to say this, but this story is almost done and this is the last one that I'm writing with Prim & Rory, for Those Gray Eyes. Later on, I plan to come back to the pairing and maybe do something else with some characters in these two stories. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and everything else. **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**~Mockingjay272, I wish that I would have asked you for your opinion on the dress before you left but I wasn't thinking. Hope you like it! :)**

**~TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta, I took the K from SassyK's name-haha, nothing else really behind it and I wanted to have her in it some how. :) Haha! You didn't sound pushy, trust me and I'm glad that you like the story that much. **

**~Cupcake, virtual cookies on their way. ;)**

**~Are either of the people (or it might be from the same person) from the Facebook like page where I'm known as Luna? Haha, just curious, but thank you so much! :)**

Brialla looks up at me, her eyes wide and bright-just like her father's. I hold her to me and smile, not wanting to let her go, but I know that I'll have to in a few minutes because we have to finish setting up everything for the wedding. Rory walks over to me and I smile when I see him, our little girl's eyes go right over to him. Shaking my head, I give her to him and see the smile form on his lips. He leans over to me and gives me a kiss on the lips, lightly. I smile at him as he bends his head down to Bri and kisses her on the forehead, making me smile wider. Lightly, he starts to talk to her in a soothing voice and I watch as she closes her eyes. His eyes flicker up to me and he smiles, those gray eyes locked with mine.

"Looks like someone's ready for a nap. My mom's inside, do you want me to take her to her?" He shakes his head and carries her inside, my eyes stay on them as they walk into the house. For the last few days my mom has been here a lot more than usual and even though I don't like having Brialla out of my sight, I trust my mom with her. Shaking my head I look around the yard, which has the chairs from when Rory and I got married, a small aisle for Haleigh to walk down. The flowers are being put up, violet and white tulips. "Just beautiful..."

"I agree with that," Rory whispers in my ear, his arms wrapping around me. He presses his lips to the spot right under my ear lobe and I giggle. Snuggling farther into his arms, I smile and hope that everything will go okay for the wedding-after just two days, we seem to have everything in order and today is the wedding. "My wife is the most beautiful woman in Panem and we have a beautiful daughter together. Speaking of Bb-"

I turn in his arms and stare at him in shock, Bb? "Who's Bb? This is a little confusing to me right now, mostly because of the wedding-but please tell me about this...Bb?"

"Bb is Brialla and I just found out too. Diligo came into the house and smiled when he saw her, calling her Bb." Rory smiles at me and I shake my head. Looks like her nickname list is going to keep growing, but I do have to admit its a cute one. "He's fussing over her and Aca is asking if she can hold her. If you want, I can stay out here and you can go see them. Katniss is here..."

Leaning into him I kiss him and smile, before walking into the house. Diligo comes running over to me and smiles wide, making me laugh. He takes my hand and drags me over to the crib where Brialla is sleeping. I shake my head and smile down at her, but the moment is cut short by Katniss.

"Dil, why don't you go play with Acacia? Issac and Alena are both outside with Uncle Haymitch," says Katniss, smiling at me as she holds Gloxinia close to her. We both smile as Diligo runs off outside and I look over at her, the smile on her lips fading. "Is this really smart? I mean, I'm all for going against Snow and taking her down-but shouldn't the wedding be after she is defeated?"

"This was my idea, I mean when to have it and the two of them are excited. Katniss, what happened to the girl on fire?" I ask with a wide smile on my lips. She shoots me a look and shakes her head, looking down at Nia. "What's wrong? Katniss?"

"I don't know, nothing...I guess. The girl on fire is still inside of me, but I'm still the way that I was back then too and that hasn't changed. Sometimes, I try to please the people who will hurt the people who I love if I don't do what they ask." She looks over at the couch, where Dandy is sitting with our mom. "Nothing is going to happen to my kids or Peeta, there's no way and I think that if we get caught up in this...it won't end good. Maybe they can wait a little while longer? Do you think that they'd be up for that?"

Right at that moment Haleigh comes walking down the stairs, her long white dress fitting her perfectly, the dress goes down to her feet, the neckline is plunges a little, the sleeves are short and go just a little past her shoulders. Looking closer, you can see the designs in the fabric, little flowers. Her hair is down and wavy, going down to her waist. She has a wide smile on her lips as Madge puts the veil on her, which goes down to her midsection. When her eyes meet mine, I can see the happiness in them, the joy. How could I ever take this away from her?

"Is Cole here? Do you think he'll like this?" Those are the first words out of her mouth, when I walk over to her and smile at her. Slowly, I nod my head and she looks down at the dress. "This is crazy, isn't it? After, like two days of planning-I'm getting married and to the President's son. Shouldn't someone be talking us out of this? What happens if he changed his mind-"

Someone clears their throat from behind me and I turn to see Haymitch standing there, with an annoyed expression on his face. "Both of them are having a melt down-great! He just sent me in here to make sure that she wasn't climbing out the window, falling into the bush bellow and running back to the Capitol. Glad to see that he's not the only one with nerves, now I know that you two will be good together."

Haymitch turns and walks back outside, mumbling something about if Effie didn't run away on him-no one will run away on their wedding day. I can't help but smile and I look back over at Haleigh, who looks like she's about to run out the back door-just to make sure that he's there. Shaking my head I make her go back up the stairs and sit down, trying to calm her down.

"You two are the most perfect couple I have ever seen, just in a horrible situation. Haleigh, you two are going to be so happy together," I whisper and smile at her. She looks up at me as she plays with the ring on her finger, the one that has given her so much joy over the years. "Listen to me, he's outside and ready to marry you. You're about to go down there and make the best decision of your life, marrying him."

She nods her head and smiles at me, standing up we walk out of the room and down the stairs. I can't help but smile when I see Rory standing in the sitting room, smiling. He holds Brialla out to me and I take her, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. When she looks over at me, I see a glistening in her eyes and she takes my arm. Not understanding what she's doing, I stare at her and she smiles wider.

"I want you to give me away," says Haleigh, her voice is soft and I don't know what to say. Her smile is wide and I can't say no to her, its her wedding day. A smile forms on my lips and I nod my head, giving Bri back to Rory, who smiles. "Since I don't have any family and you're the reason why there's a wedding in the first place."

The wedding march begins, making Rory rush outside and Haleigh's eyes go wide. She's going to be married in just a few minutes. We walk outside, hoping that its not going to start pouring down on us. Rory's eyes catch mine and I smile at him, sitting in the front row and holding Brialla in his arms. My eyes flicker to where Cole is standing, a wide smile on his lips as we walk down the aisle. Haleigh's nails dig into my arm, making me wince a little. When we get to where Cole is standing, I look at the two of them and see the wide smiles on their lips.

Haleigh takes Cole's hand and I sit down by Rory, one of his arms wrap around me. Our eyes stay on the two of them as the ceremony starts. My eyes are locked on the two of them and I can't stop smiling. These two truly love each other, anyone here can feel it.

"Welcome friends and family." Beth stands in front of them and smiles. "We are here to witness the union of Haleigh Paris and Cole Snow. Cole Luis Snow, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Haleigh Kailyn Paris to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

Cole never takes his eyes off of Haleigh and he takes her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly. In a passionate voice he says, "I Do."

Beth smiles wider and shakes her head, as she turns to Haleigh. "Haleigh Kailyn Paris, do you take Cole Luis Snow to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

My eyes stay on Haleigh as she looks into Cole's eyes, tears building up and whispers, "I Do."

Rory kisses me on the top of my head and holds me tightly to him, both of us remembering our wedding day. My gaze flickers to Beth as she says, "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Haleigh and Cole's exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity."

Cole, takes the ring from Beth and he smiles as he puts it on Haleigh's left hand. He squeezes her hand and repeats after Beth, with a wide smile on his lips:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Slowly, Haleigh takes the ring from Beth and looks down at Cole's hand as she puts the ring in place. The expression on her face is one of shock and happiness.

"Haleigh, take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me."

She looks up into his eyes and the tears start to fall, at the same time as the first rain drop falls. Opening her mouth she repeats:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

Nodding her head and smiling, Beth looks around at everyone. "Haleigh and Cole you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before your families and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cole pulls Haleigh into his arms and presses his lips to her's, their arms wrapping around each other. Beth smiles wide as she says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs. Cole Luis Snow."

The rain starts to pour down, but neither of them notice, lost in a world of happiness and bliss. I look over at Rory and he kisses me, lightly on my lips. We stand up, ready to go into the house and have some fun. Looking back at the happy couple, I notice a girl with long brown hair. She smiles at Haleigh and Cole.

"Do you know who that is?" I whisper to Rory.

He nods his head and smiles. "That's Cole's sister, Lizzie."

**Woo! Okay, that chapter took a while and I wanted to get it just right. I'm happy with it and I hope that all of you like it. All of you know what this means, we are getting to the end and I can't wait for all of you to see what happens next. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**~Mockingjay272, I hope that you liked it! Haha! The two of them made it to the wedding! :) Let me know what you think? (Well Kailyn was mentioned-since its your characters middle name. :) )**

**PLEASE READ: Most likely there will not be an update next week-but there will be one the following week. **


	46. Chapter 46: She Will Always Find You

**Hey everyone! I'm backkkkkk and sorry to all of you for that-I mean, you can't get rid of me. :) Thank you all so much for reading, the reviews and everything else. All of you are AMAZING! Really, I love writing this story and I can't wait to share with all of you how it ends.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(GUESS WHO'S BACK? It-Was-Enchanting! My wonderful Beta! :) Yes, this chapter is Beta-ed! WOOHOO! Welcome back Beth!)**

ONE MONTH LATER:

My eyes stay on my untouched lunch in front of me, as I try to think of something to say or do. Leaving Rory and Brialla back in District 12 was the right thing to do, but its killing me. All that I want to do is hold the two of them, kiss them and tell them how much I love them. Looking down at my belly, I touch it but its not the same without her in it. My little girl is now away from me and I can't protect her, that scares me. I look up and over at Katniss, who is picking at her food and only interested in one thing. She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolds it. I smile when I see one of Dil's drawings. He must have just drawn it last week, because it has little Bri in it. Her eyes come up to meet mine and I look away, trying not to show any weakness.

"We'll see them again, soon. Prim, we are doing this for them," whispers Katniss, the only response that she gets from me is a nod of my head. She sighs and picks up her fork again, a small smile playing on her lips. Looking over at her, I watch her as she looks over at a little girl, about the same age as Acacia. "You know, I never thought that I'd want kids or love them as much as I do, but now I can't imagine my life without them. When we get to the Capitol, I'm going to have to...call them and check on them-just to make sure..."

"I have to hear Rory's voice and talk to Bri. Maybe we should go take a nap, that should make the train ride go by quicker," I say and we both nod. Standing up, we walk out of the dinning area, down the hallways with a creamy white paint on the walls, with pictures of the most attracting places in the Capitol and the carpet a bright red. "Do you really think that all of this is going to work? Wait-where's Haleigh?"

Katniss laughs as we walk up to our room and she unlocks it, letting me in first and whispering in my ear as I walk past, "I think that she's a bit preoccupied with a certain man by the name of Cole Snow. The two of them have been inseparable. Haymitch said that they were worse than you and Rory, and Peeta and I combined. Of course, think back to his wedding with Effie."

Smiling, I nod my head and think back to that day. Effie and Haymitch looked so happy, the two of them are perfect together. I look up at Katniss and watch her as she walks around the room, putting her hair up. Standing up, I walk over to her and take her over to the bed. Once she's sitting down, I start to braid her hair, which she hasn't done in years. The way that she stiffens makes me pause for a second, but I go right back to it. A smile forms on my lips as I finish and she turns to look at me, shaking her head. Looking at her I see the girl who I've always looked up to, who has always protected me.

The door opens and we both turn to see Haleigh, who has a wide smile on her lips. She walks right over to us and sits down on the bed, but the smile leaves her lips when Snow walks in. Haleigh looks down and hides her hands, which has her wedding ring on it. I look over at Snow and she smiles at me, an odd smile. Behind her is Lizzie, who has an blank expression on her face.

"We will be there in a matter of minutes, after all we've been on this thing for a day or two now. Are you all ready? Is there anything that Haleigh has to do for you?" She looks over at Haleigh, who stands up as soon as she knows she's going to be ordered around, but now there's something on her face and in her eyes. "Help her with whatever she needs done and report back to Lizzie, I'm sure that she'll need your help as well. I'll see all of you when its time to get off of the train. Remember, you are high up now and nothing will happen to either of you."

She walks out of the room and Haleigh drops back to the bed, letting out a deep breath. Lizzie walks over to her and sits down, smiling. Hoping to pass the time, I sit down and look at the two of them. They look at each other like they are sisters and in a way, they are now.

"How exactly did you get to live?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself. All three pairs of eyes are locked on me and I know that I have to keep going now. "I mean...why didn't she kill you, like she did everyone else? What made you different? What made her let you live?"

"I was the last one alive, but not because she didn't want to kill me, it was because my family protected me. My mother and father died for the three of us, while my older brother and sister died protecting me." Her eyes are clear, but I can see the tears boiling up to the top. She clears her throat and looks down at the floor, trying to calm down. "Lizzie was with her at the time, she was right outside and forced her way in. When she saw me, she stopped her mother and reminded her that she had promised her a friend, someone to play with. Quickly, it was obvious that I was perfect for that position, after all she killed my family and that left me alone. How could I fight it? I was so young and I was helpless. I lived because Lizzie wanted me to and because Snow thought that I would be a fun toy for her daughter. But now, am I a toy to any of her children? No, I am now a wife, sister and have always been a friend."

"When I saw her...I couldn't let her die and what my mother had done...made me sick. Our friendship wasn't always the smoothest," says Lizzie, a small smile forming on her lips. "If I remember correctly, one time you tried to kill me with a frying pan-"

"No, I was trying to kill your mother with a frying pan," corrects Haleigh, with a small smile. She looks over at me and shakes her head. "After a week, I would talk to Lizzie, but not anyone else. Cole and Catherine had to worm their ways into my heart."

"Cole was always taken with her, anyone could see it. Our mother kept them separate for a few months and kept doing that for a while, until she saw Haleigh's pure distaste for him." They look at each other and shake their heads. "All that we want is to be free and to be able to love who we want to love. Cathy...she's married to a man who she hates, but not because he's a horrible man. She was good friends with his brother, who she loved. The two of them have three kids together and are miserable. Time after time she ran away, but there's no way to avoid our mother. She. Will. Always. Find. You."

With that Lizzie hugs Haleigh, stands up and leaves the room. Haleigh looks down and I know that she must be afraid. I walk over to her and sit down, watching as tears start to fall down her cheeks. She looks up at me and shakes her head, standing up, she runs out of the room. I stare after her, not knowing what to do and when I try to go after her, Katniss stops me.

"She needs to be alone, didn't you see her?" Katniss lays down on her bed and curls into a ball, her eyes are wide in fear. Last night, she had one of her nightmares, which she says happens every night but Peeta helps her through them. In her words, last night was a living hell for her. "Prim...I can't go to sleep again."

I look over at her and watch as she shakes her head. "You need to or else we're going to lose for sure. Katniss, you'll be weak if you don't get any rest. Think about the kids, our husbands, Haleigh-"

"I am, but you don't understand. When you killed Coin...it wasn't the same as me killing the others in the arena, does it stick with you for forever? Yes, but I was in a living hell two times and I never left the arena," her voice is low and I can hear the anger in it. Anger for taking her innocence away from her, for making her a killer and making her be in a place that she could never escape, never will. "Prim, I might have been crowned victor of the Hunger Games, but that was not winning. Sometimes, I think the people who died and didn't kill anyone are the true winners. Haymitch, he didn't kill and he won. Why did I? Look at what they did to everyone. We were pinned against each other, for money, fame and everything wonderful, but what do you really get? A house in Victor's Village, nightmares, hatred towards the people who did this to you and money. But the money means nothing to me, its dirty the way that you have to get it."

Right at that second, the door opens and in walks a young boy with light blonde hair. I stare at him and he gestures for me to follow him, so I do. He leads me down the long hallway, past over a dozen of doors and finally he stops in front of a door at the end of the train. With a slight bow, he walks away, leaving me standing here and confused. I look back at the door and raise my hand to knock, but before I can, the door opens.

"Come in, Primrose." The voice, I know the voice well. I walk in and see Snow sitting at a small table, holding a tea cup and smiling. "Join me for some tea."

Walking farther into the room, I give a stiff nod and sit down across from her and when I see the white flower I freeze. She looks down and sees what caught my attention. Gently, she picks it up and puts it on a plate, which is taken away by a small girl with long chocolate brown hair, with hazel eyes.

"What do you want me here for?" I ask, my voice is low and light. Her eyes are on me and I look up to see one of her eyebrows raised. "Tell me how you're different from your father."

"For one I hate the Hunger Games..."

"Why?" I ask her in a light voice. "Why would you-the daughter of the President, hate the Hunger Games?"

Her eyes are icy cold and she takes a sip of her tea. "You better get comfortable, because this is going to be a long conversation, my dear."

**WOO! Done! :) What did you think? We will be learning a bit more about Snow 2 in the next chapter. I'm getting towards the end... :( Really, I love writing this and thank you all so much for all of the support. All of you are awesome and the reviews for this story passed my most popular one, which has over 80 chapters-AMAZING I tell you! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	47. Chapter 47: I'll Do What Is Right

**Hey everyone! New chapter and its a little shorter-but not by a lot, sorry I've been feeling sick lately. Hopefully all of you like the new chapter. :) Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I will let you get to the new chapter...  
~Update is late because I haven't been feeling good.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole92~***

**This chapter is dedicated to TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta, you know why. :) **

Staring at her, I wait for her to continue but she just sits there and smiles down at her cup of tea. Lightly, she takes a sip of her tea and shakes her head. My eyes stay on her as she puts her cup down, picking up her small silver spoon and stirring it three times each way, eight times. When she looks up at me, I can see anger in her eyes and pain. Her eyes flicker back down and she takes a deep breath, making me feel nervous. Quickly, her eyes flicker up to meet mine and she smiles at me, a cold smile. But all of that drifts away and she shakes her head a few times, looking sad. When I look into her eyes I don't see the woman who wants to kill everyone, but a little girl who is broken.

"Primrose, you see I have a few reasons for hating the Hunger Games. One is that it killed off innocent children and took everything away from them. I was supposed to be brought up to see the Hunger Games as fun and entertainment, but all that I saw it as was useless death," she says, her eyes are dark and she looks down. "Those Games took everything away from me and I have always hated them. I hated my own father and was...oddly happy when he was killed. He was a monster. My mother...she was so young and taken away from her family, her friends. There is a reason why Haleigh is now with me and that is because, her mother could have saved mine. It was one of them, one of them was going to marry him and she threw my mother in."

I stare at her, in shock and take a deep breath. After a few seconds, I realize that I'm leaning in towards her and I lean back. "Is that why you killed her?"

"Yes, that is why she is dead and why I was...I kept Haleigh for my daughter. Looking back I know that it was wrong and I hope to one day make it up to her, but I don't see that ever happening. I know that I did to her, what my father did to my mother-took everything away from her." She shakes her head and tears start to fall down her cheeks. Her eyes flicker up to meet mine and she shakes her head. "I don't want to be like my father, really...I don't and I regret things that I have done. Haleigh, she will be set free-soon, I promise."

"What's the other reason?" My voice is light and she looks at me as though she has misunderstood me. I stare at her and clear my throat, hoping that she'll tell me everything. Does Haleigh know all of this? "Why do you hate the Hunger Games? What is the other reason?"

She looks at me and shuts her eyes for a second, as though she is trying to push something out of her mind. "They ruined my life, in more than one way too. My father always missed my birthday and do you know why? He had to have the opening ceremonies. Everything about me was overshadowed by those damn Games! Who would do that to their daughter? My mother was killed on my tenth birthday and I...I fell in love with someone who went into the Hunger Games, but we could never be together."

The tears in her eyes let me know that she's being sincere, which scares me. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, holding up her left hand. I watch her take off her golden ring and set it down on the table, but her eyes never leave it. Her fingers move farther away from the ring and she lets out a shaky breath, looking down at her hands. She brushes her fingers through her hair and looks up at me, surprised to see me sitting there.

"You now know what happened and now I can tell that you don't know what to think of me. Am I right?" Slowly, I nod my head and she smiles at me. Her eyes drop back down to the ring, sighing she picks it up and slides it back onto her finger. "I know what its like to have a loveless marriage and I hate my husband. But he gave me three beautiful children and I love them."

"Do you ever think...that you're doing the same thing to your children?" She looks at me as though I've lost my mind and raises her eyebrows, letting me know in a heartbeat what her answer is. No. In her opinion, she can never be wrong and I see that. "I should probably go and call Rory, to check on him and Brialla."

Nodding her head, she stands up and sighs. "I should call Cathy as well, she's having her fourth child any day now and I always like to check in on her. She's married to a brave man and I know that he will always protect her, he loves her so much."

Nodding my head, I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me. Letting out a deep breath, I walk back towards the room that I share with Katniss. When I walk inside, I watch her as she stares at the drawing that Dil gave to her. Quickly, she pushes it out of sight and gives me her fierce look. She looks down and I walk over to my bed, falling back and shutting my eyes.

"How as it with the devil?" asks Katniss, a few minutes later. I look over at her and shrug, but this is something that she's not going to let go. She stands up and walks over to me, with the same expression on her face when I first took Buttercup home. "What happened when you were in there? You were in there for a while and we are on the same side-a team. Prim tell me..."

I look up at my sister and raise my eyebrows. Right now I know that we are a team, but what about before when I tried to be a team with her? She tried to mess everything up. "Did you tell me everything when I was trying to help you? I think that you're acting like me here, but you know the difference? You don't know when to stop."

"Neither do you," responds Katniss, narrowing her eyes. We stare at each other and she walks right in front of me, staring me down. I feel bad for the kids now, if she gives them this look... "Prim, we have to work together-okay? Tell me what's going on, please?"

Sighing and giving in, I sit up. Katniss sits down on the bed across from me and listens to every word that slips out of my mouth, as I tell her what happened with Snow. When I'm done, she just stares at me and shakes her head. I stare at her as she stands up and starts walking around the room, laughing. Lightly, she starts talking to herself and shakes her head every few seconds.

"Why are you doing that?" She looks over at me in shock and smiles at me. I stand up and walk over to her, looking into my sister's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

My sister bites her lip and shrugs. "That you're going soft on her and that you think that she's not that bad. Prim, she is a Snow and you know what they do, what they care about. She's like her father, she is a killer and a liar. Don't take her word for everything."

"You didn't see the tears and the look in her eyes. Katniss, she really isn't as bad as we thought," I whisper to her, trying to make her see what is truly there. But she just shakes her head. "See? You're blinded by hatred for her father. But, you don't hate Cole?"

"I think that he's different and from what I know of, he hasn't killed anyone," hisses Katniss, making me jump a little. Shaking her head, she takes a step away from me, looking at me. "Prim, think about this! We have to end this-for everyone. Think about Bri!"

My mind floats back to my daughter and I think about it for a minute. I will do anything to protect her, but what if I'm right? I don't want her to think that its alright to kill someone for no reason. Until I'm sure, I won't say that I'm going to kill her-but I won't allow her to stay in power.

I look at my sister and smile at her. "Katniss, I will do what is right..."

**The next one they will be in the Capitol, what did you think about Snow? Still hate her as much? Yes, this is something that I had planned and I'm happy that no one figured it out! :D As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	48. Chapter 48: AN Please Read

**Hey everyone! I just found out today that I'm nominated for Best Author for my Hunger Games fanfics and I am still in so much shock. Thank you to all of you for the support on my stories, when I first found out I almost started crying. Thank you to my Beta Beth, for helping me and for telling me. And thank you to 2q2q1 for nominating me. More updates to come soon. Go to the form 2011 Summer Hunger Games Awards, vote under Best Author. Thank you! :D**

***~KelsNicole~***


	49. Chapter 49: And So It Begins

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for this update taking this long, so much going on but here it is! I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. All of you are so amazing and I love hearing what all of you think. **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**PLEASE READ: Some of my stories are going on hold for a week so that I can get three that are close to the end done. The stories on hold will be: Bella Swan: Can It Be Love? and Chaotic Chemistry. Acacia Lily Yarrow Coin: Jabberjay might be on that list, depending on how long it takes me to finish Effie & Haymitch.**

Walking around the President's home feels weird, after what happened the last time that I was here. Staring out at the water makes my stomach churn and I look away from it. There are too many memories, good ones and horrible ones. My eyes flicker over to the bed that we used to sleep in together, making a pain rip through me and make me feel weak, as though I'm about to fall over. Taking a deep breath, I steady myself and try not to think about anything but what I'm here to do. Snow has to be stopped, the only problem is that I don't know how yet. She doesn't seem as bad as her father, of course, I don't think that anyone could measure up to him as much as Coin did.

Silently, I start to pace around the room and re-play the conversation between Snow and myself through my mind. I know that she was telling me the truth, but the question is why is she doing the same things to her own children? Blind? Could she not know that she's doing the same thing? Is that even possible? As everything rushes through my mind at once, I plop down on the bed and put my arms over my face. Doesn't it seem like a week after being in the Capitol that I would know what I'm going to do? No, my plans never work out anyways-the last time...could have ended horribly.

"Prim? Is everything alright?" Sitting up, I look at the door and see that its opened, with Haleigh standing in the doorway. A wide smile on her lips as she walks into my room, with Lizzie behind her. Walking all the way in, she smiles and hands me a piece of paper, making me even more confused. "We are having dinner in an hour and a half, remember. Do not be late and we plan on your test run being done by the end of next week."

Taking the note, I open it and see that it has one word on it, written in a dark black ink. Looking back up at Haleigh, she nods her head and smiles wide. I look back down at the paper and can't believe what I'm seeing. Wiping my eyes and checking again, the one word is still there; **Pregnant**.

"I'll be back later to see if you need anything else," says Haleigh, while smiling wider. Nodding my head, I stand up and hug her. Before she releases me, she whispers, "With everything that's going on, I'm even more excited about this and I can't wait to see him or her. Without you...this would not be happening." 

She takes a step back and smiles at me, making my eyes go wide. Now I know I have to get rid of Snow, I can't let her hurt Haleigh and her baby. A small smile appears on my lips as I stare at her and her belly, knowing that she's probably going to feel the same way that I did when I first held Brialla. My heart aches as I think about my little girl and I shake my head. In a heartbeat, they could loose everything, which means that I have to end this and quickly.

"I'll join you right now," I say, in a normal voice and follow the two of them. My feet shuffle across the floor and I don't know what I'm doing. Shouldn't I know? Absentmindedly, I start running my fingers through my hair and taking deep breaths. "Where's Cole?"

"He's bringing our sister in. She's visiting and pregnant," says Lizzie, shaking her head. Her eyes flicker to the floor and I watch as sadness creeps onto her face. "Looks like I'm the next one..."

Walking into the main dining room, I shake my head as my eyes land on Snow as she talks to a young man and woman. She looks up and smiles, a wide smile that makes me want to cringe. Carefully, she sits down and gestures for us to do the same. Cole comes running into the room, a look of horror on his face as he looks around. Haleigh looks up at him and smiles, but he does not return this smile. Slowly, he walks into the room and glares at his mother, hatred radiating out of him.

"Mother, I would like to talk to you about something. Privately," he adds the last word, with venom lacing his words, like a snake poised to attack. "I will not do what you wish me to. You think that you're better than your father, but you're wrong."

Lazily, Snow shoos him away and smiles at the girl to the left of her-who looks a lot like Haleigh, except for the eyes. This girl's eyes are a dull brown. "You'll see the better part of him later. Think of it as...a pre-wedding present?"

Everyone stills and I look over at Haleigh, who looks up with a furious expression on her face. "Pre-wedding?"

"Yes, Cole is going to be marrying Emma. I would like for you to meet your servant Emma, Haleigh." Snow smiles and looks over at Cole, who looks like he's about to scream. Both of them look over at Haleigh, who looks like she's about to start crying. "What's going on? All of you knew that Cole was going to be married within the next year and I have found the perfect girl. Cole-what are you doing?"

Cole walks over to the table and picks up a large bowl of soup, throwing it at his mother. She ducks, falling out of her chair onto the floor and starts crawling away. My eyes go to Cole as he continues throwing everything around, until the whole room is a mess. His eyes are cold and hard, as he stares at his mother. Quickly, he walks over to Haleigh, standing her up and supporting her with his arms wrapped around her. Lightly, he presses his lips to hers, running one of his hands up her back and to her hair. We all just stare at the two of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COLE?" screams Snow, staring at the two of them as though she's never seen anything like this before. "I will destroy her!"

"No, I choose Haleigh and I always will. We're married mom and she's pregnant," says Cole, his voice is hard and he watches as his mother's face changes colors. "I'm not going to let you ruin me, like you did Cathy. She's in a loveless marriage and hates her life. Do you want that for me?"

"She loves her husband and they have all those beautiful children together!" growls Snow, as she takes a step toward them. Her eyes are full of anger and it gets worse as she watches Cole push Haleigh behind her. "Are you really going to go against me? My own son?"

"If you make me, I will. I'll do anything for Haleigh." They stare at each other and Snow, nods her head, anger still clear in her eyes. "We'll be leaving now.."

"Go," she hisses at them and I watch as the two of them walk out, hand in hand. She growls and sits back down at the table, shaking her head. "Prim, we must decide how to attack them and take them out. No one goes against the President or a Snow and gets away with it."

Her eyes go wide and she looks down at the floor. What is she going to do now? The only thing that comes to my mind is that I have to kill her before she can get her hands on Haleigh and Cole. Quickly, I nod my head and look up at her. She needs to think that I'm on her side, but tomorrow...I will kill her. Even though I don't want to admit it, Katniss was right with this one.

"Don't worry, I will do what is needed to be done," I say, my voice strong and I look over at Katniss. Once our eyes meet, I know that she understands and that she's ready to do what ever she has to do. "I promise..."

**Okay, I hope that all of you liked it. Lets see what happens and I promise a fight will be soon, of course all of you know me and my...talents haha! So you know what might happen. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	50. Chapter 50: Find Your Way Back To Me

**Hey everyone! I am back and feeling so much better! I have been sick on and off for a while, still trying to get it settled but I can focus on my writing again. Thank you for all of the support on this story, it means a lot and I hope that all of you like it so far. I'll let all of you get to the new chapter.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Looking down at the piece of paper in front of me, a stray strand of hair falls into my eyes. Why this? I could do anything but this and fake that I'm actually trying. Snow has been trying to track Haleigh and Cole for the past week and so far nothing. The two of them have done a great job at hiding, which I am thankful for and all that I have to do is claim that I have no idea where they'd go. But in truth, I have an idea where they are. Chances are that I'm right, but I wouldn't mind if I wasn't, as long as the two of them are safe.

"Primrose?" I turn to the sound of her voice and bow my head slightly. My gaze drops to the floor and I turn back to the map, putting a small blue pin in an area, meaning that we have to check it and that we've had a tip. Did I mention that some of the 'tips' were made up by me? "We need to talk for a minute, you've been working hard so a short break is needed. Turn and look at me."

Turning, I know what's going on now, she must have found out that I'm faking and that means the end of the line for all of us. All this time I've been putting too much on the line and thought that I wouldn't get caught. "A break? I surly haven't earned one, as you can see there is still so much more to do. I would much rather continue and finish my work, but if you would like to talk, feel free."

"A hard worker, I like that. But I insist that you take a break and talk to me, Mrs. Mellark. This shouldn't take long, then you may continue with your work." Her tone is full of authority, making me want to rebel against her. Slowly, I walk over to a chair in the corner and sit down, knowing that I have to keep up the act. "We're getting closer to them, I can feel it and when we get them...they will pay."

"I feel the same way. Was there something else that you wished to speak to me about?" Seeing the gleam in her eyes makes me wish that I hadn't asked, because whatever she wants to tell me is going to make me cringe, I can feel it. Keeping my eyes on her, showing no fear, I nod my head. "What is it?"

She stands up and starts pacing around the room, keeping her eyes on me the whole time. When she reaches the table with the map on it, her fingers dance across it. "I would like to talk to you about your future. You've been a wonderful servant to me and I must not over look that. Look at how far we have come."

"What about my future? I plan on going back to District Twelve with my family and having more children. When I look at my future, I see Rory, myself and our children," I say in a light voice. How could I imagine any other future? District Twelve has always been and will always be my home. "What are you hinting at? I know the future that I want and its the life that I've been living."

"Primrose, you can have so much more. I am offering you a permanent position to help with stuff like this." She says this in a way that makes it sound like I should be jumping for this, like I should be on my hands and knees, kissing her feet. "Think of your husband and children. How much more could you give them here compare to what you give the two of them right now? All of you would be happier and better off here."

Shaking my head, I look down and think about having more children with Rory. Bri, I miss her and Rory so much right now. Why can't I be with them? "We are perfectly fine and happy in District Twelve. We give our daughter and each other all the love that we possibly can."

"On a baker's wadge?" Lightly, she makes the tsk tsk sound and wags her finger at me. Her smile is one of amusement as she walks over to me, her eyes are a darker tint. "I can pay you TRIPLE what Mr. Hawthorne gets paid and you can get an even bigger house."

"That's not what I want, at all. After all of this, I just want to go back home and be with my family," I say in a calm tone. "What are you getting at? You might as well just come out and say it, get it out in the open. Chances are that what you want for my future are not going to happen."

Leaning forward, she smiles wide an eager gleam in her eyes. "Mrs. Hawthorne, don't you realize that you are at my mercy? What I say, you will do and I will not listen to any complaints. Do you understand me?"

I glare at her, letting my mask slip fully and not caring about the consequences. "I am not your servant and I will do what I please."

"Worry about your family then, Mrs. Hawthorne." Her tone is icy cold and I swear that someone could get frostbite from having her breathing on them. "What do you want for them? A long, happy life and not having to worry about anything or a long and painful death?"

"You..you wouldn't. I saw good in you," I say in disgust. She just smiles at me, as though she knows that she's won and that she will always win. "What do you want me to do to keep them safe?"

Raising her eyebrows, she crosses her arms and looks amused. She knows that I will do anything to protect my family and she's going to use it to her advantage. "I want you to call Rory and tell him that you are not returning. Primrose, I will find you someone who will whip you into shape and show you what a wife is supposed to do, what a mother is supposed to do. Do it."

My fingers tremble as I hold onto the phone. Each ring makes my stomach knot harder and makes me want to start crying. How cruel can she be? Making me do this. What she will do to them if I don't do this is something that I will never let happen. I close my eyes when it stops ringing, hoping that no one was home.

"Hello?" His voice comes across the line, making me weak in the knees and wanting to beg him to come get me. I grip onto the wall for support as Snow watches me closely. Leaning my forehead against the wall, I take a shallow breath. "Prim? I know that its you, what's wrong honey?"

"Rory..." My throat feels like its caving in as I say his name and a sob escapes me. Snow glares at me and I know that I have to hold myself together. Taking a shaky breath, I keep my eyes closed. "I-I'm not coming home. I'll be staying in the Capitol and maybe after some time...Bri and you can join me."

He's silent for a moment and I hear him his lightly. "Prim, I know that this is not you. You know that you belong here, with Bri and me. Think about everyone else. What about Katniss and her family? Is she staying too? Why are you doing this?"

I listen to him panic and it breaks my heart, but I know that I have to do this, that I have to protect him. Steadying myself, I nod my head. He knows what I want and I could never truly hide that from him. Rory belongs to me and I belong to him, no matter what. Touching the necklace that he gave to me, I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and try to focus. He cannot know what's going on or all will be lost.

"Prim, talk to me," begs Rory, as I try to remember how to breath. Sucking in a breath, I start chocking and my eyes sting as tears start to roll down my cheeks. "This is not what you truly want is it? Tell me the truth."

I keep my eyes shut and shake my head. "N-I mean...yes. Rory, I'm sorry."

"Prim, I know that somethings going on and know that you'll always find your way home. You'll find your way back to us." For a second he is quiet, then before he hangs up, he whispers, "I love you, Primrose Hawthorne."

The line goes dead and I fall to my knees, as what just happened hits me. My Rory...I had to tell him that, but he didn't believe me. By the way that I'm acting, I hope that Snow believes that he does believe the lies. I chance a glance at her and she takes the phone.

She gives me a disgusted look and shakes her head. "You are a terrible actress, but you will learn soon. That will do for now."

With that she walks off down the hallway, leaving me sitting here. I pull myself up off the floor and walk to my room, knowing what I'm going to have to do. Gently, I open the door and sneak through the house, thankful for the lights being off. I make my way to the small hospital that they added onto the house, knowing that I will find what I'm looking for once I reach it.

**What do all of you think? :D A little bit of action is coming. We'll see what happens and have a little more fun. This story is coming to a close, which is sad and happy at the same time. I might write more Prim and Rory stories later on, but I will be trying other things and playing around with different story ideas for a little while. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	51. Chapter 51: Stay With Me

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for all of you. Thank you for all of the support, who knows where the story would be without all of you – no where. I hope that all of you like the story so far. Haleigh (Mockingjay272) told me a song that reminds her of Prim and Rory, which I fell in LOVE with when I listened to it. Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars. Thank you for that Haleigh! Okay, I'll let all of you get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(From TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta**** :I'm so happy you're feeling better! And this chapter was- as expected- awesome. Some how you always manage to write something that amazes me! Im glad rory doesn't believe prim about wanting to stay inThe Capitol, because now he truly knows why she isn't comming home. And I'm sorry because this is so random- but I was talking with my friend about THG and we were wondering- what do female tributes do if they're on their period? We talked about this on Friday and I'm still stumped... Anywho thanks for writting!  
**

**First off – I love all of your reviews, they make me smile and laugh, basically they make my day. Thank you, right now I'm getting over a cold lol. Aww, thank you! I am so glad that you liked it and now I have to answer the question that I've been itching to answer since I saw the review. I always thought that they had to deal with it in a way, since they're the Capitol I thought maybe they would enjoy to watch the female tributes suffer and have to find ways to deal with it themselves. But then again, like PureAtHeart suggested to me when we were talking about this, maybe they did do something to stop their periods during the Games? There are so many different things that could have been done and all of them could be correct. Ask me anything that you would like, I love getting these. :) **

_Walking closer to the hospital I realize that I won't be able to blend in without a lab coat. Ducking into one of the small rooms, I look around frantically and hear the door open, slipping behind a large box and kneeling down I hold my breath. I hear a gasp and feel the box knock into me. Jumping, I stand up, feeling frantic until I see Katniss standing over an unconscious man, with dark brown hair. She frowns at me as she pulls his lab coat off and hands it to me, but she doesn't let go of it. Her eyes are locked with mine and she looks angry beyond belief. Why could she possibly be angry? I did nothing wrong and am trying to help our families. _

"_Don't do anything without me ever again. You could have gotten caught like that if I had not followed you. Be smarter about this Prim," her tone is low and urgent, as she lets go of the coat. Quickly I put it on as I watch her slip one out of a box, flipping her braided hair over her shoulder. "What are we looking for?"_

_"We're not looking for anything. I'm looking for something that I need as a gift to Snow." Hugging my sister, I whisper so she can barely hear me, "I have to do this on my own – its too dangerous and could end in my death if I'm caught. Think about everyone back in Twelve. They need one of us to go back and if I can't go back, I at least want you to be able to."_

_She pushes me back against the wall and glares at me in the way that only Katniss can, a cold and hard one. Her gray eyes filled with determination and a protectiveness, that only a sibling would understand. "You're not doing this on your own, do you understand me? Last time that you pulled something like this, you almost died and I'll take my last breath before that happens again. Now tell me, what are we looking for?"_

"_You're not going to give up, are you? Katniss, you wouldn't understand what it is..there's something around here used to make your blood pressure go up," I whisper, making her let go of me. She takes a step back from me and I let out a deep breath. "If I can get the shot into her, it will weaken her for a while and she'll be easier to kill. One of us will have to ki-"_

"_I'll do it. Don't even think about it, I know that Coin's death still bothers you. I can handle it, so consider it taken care of," says Katniss turning to the door and opening it. Quickly, I follow her out of the closet and look around, trying to remember my way around the hospital. Walking down the hallway, we walk past a few doctors and nurses, all of them too busy looking at medical charts to pay any attention to the two of us. "Do you know where you're going?"  
_

_Seeing a pair of double doors ahead of us at the end of the hallway, the cold steel doors look welcoming. I almost run to the door eagerly and pull out the badge that's in my pocket. My eyes flicker to the scanner on the wall, as I remember my last time walking through these doors, it was to get something for my mother. A patient's glucose levels were too low. Pressing the badge against the scanner, I watch as the doors swing open. Taking a step in, I take a deep breath and look around. My eyes flicker from pills to IV stands, from gloves to needles. _

_Katniss pushes me farther in and the doors close behind us as I look around in awe, realizing how much I've missed being around all of this stuff. The medical side of me kicks in as I pull out a small box and look into it, sighing slightly. Pulling out one of the shots, knowing that taking anymore could draw attention and be deadly in the wrong hands. I look down at it for a second before grabbing a pair of gloves and a few needles, along with a few medium sized bottles. Turning to Katniss, I notice that she's been watching me._

"_You should go back into this again, if you miss it." Grabbing a pair of gloves, she slips them in her lab coat, as I scan the ID on the scanner again. The doors swing open our way and we walk out. "Think about it, becoming a doctor like you always wanted to. You could do it."_

_Smiling at my sister, I nod my head as I think about it. "I'll have to think about it when we get back and talk to Rory. But I do miss it..."_

_Coughing surrounds us, making my eyes flicker around, unsure about what's going on. Every face, including the workers faces – are a bright yellow, their skin looking sick as though its about to melt off of their bones. I look over at Katniss, noticing that she hasn't seen a thing, she continues to look forward._

_Making our way back down the hallway, we keep our heads up high and try to act like we belong there. Turning a corner I look over at a man in a chair, his skin not pale, but a light yellow. His head slumps forward and I start to panic, his face...I know his face. Rory...my Rory._

_I stare at him and quickly run over to him, screaming, "RORY!" _

_When I reach him, I bend down in front of him, hoping that I'm not too late. My hand goes to his heart and I start to panic, but feel a small thumping in his chest. A light gasp escapes me as I stare at him, hoping that he'll lift his head up and be my Rory. I can't live without him. He can't do this to me. They can't take him away from me – I won't let them. I'll kill anyone who tries to. _

"_Prim..I love you, I always have," he whispers, in a breathless voice. Tears fill my eyes as I stare at him, as I try to think of something to do for him. He cannot die on me, not now. I love him and need him. "She's winning, you have to take her down – before its too late.."_

_I touch his face, watching as his skin sticks to my fingers, making my stomach lurch. "Rory, do not give up. Look at me. I need you. Pl-pl-ee-ase d-do-on-n't le-eave m-m-mee."_

_He lifts his head up for a second to look into my eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Prim, you don't need me.  
_

_Rory's eyes roll into the back of his head and his body lurches, before he's still. My hand still on his chest feels one last thump, before his body goes still and cold. A chill runs down my spine as I look up and see Snow standing over me, she holds up the shot that was in my pocket, laughing mockingly._

_Bending down beside me, she presses the needle into my arm, hard. "I always win, Primrose. Always..."_

Jumping up in bed, I clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from yelling. Closing my eyes, I listen to my heart beating fast and feel under my pillow for the small box holding everything that I got from the hospital earlier today. Feeling it, I let out a light sigh and lean back against the headboard. Looking out the window at the stairs and the moon, I think about Rory and Bri. I need to see them again and soon. Smiling at the moon, I whisper, "I love you Rory..."

Laying back down in bed, I lay on my side as I think about what I'm going to do next and what will happen after it. Chances are that Snow will try to kill me when I inject the insulin into her blood stream. She'll probably try to kill me after and I know it. After that, its up to Katniss to finish her off. Drifting off to sleep again, my last thoughts are of Rory and Bri.

**I was not expecting that to happen, the whole dream thing but while typing it at the end it popped into my mind and I kept adding more to it as I went and oddly, I love it – and I hope that all of you did too. :) The next chapter should be up soon, maybe in the next week? I hope that all of you liked it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	52. Chapter 52: Blood Stains

**Hey everyone! I am here with a new chapter for all of you and I hope that all of you enjoy it! Thank you to all of you for supporting my stories and writing, it means a lot to me – helping me with my writing. Okay, I should let all of you get to the new chapter...  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**~Stephykins18, thank you so much for the reviews and for what you said in them! I love writing this story with all of my heart and as you asked – here is more. :)**

**~TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta, oh to one of my favorite reviewers/readers! Haha! Sadly no, I wish that it could too – but look at it this way, more stories to come and a SYOT next – which I have picked a title for and will be getting that up really soon. Oh, pay me? Hm...now that might just possible work? Just kidding! :D HAHA! I think that a few people did the same thing and I have before too, no worries. Mini heart attack? Oh no! I cannot do that to my readers. *Slaps hands for typing something to do that to any of you.* Aww, you'll see soon – I promise and from the beginning, I have promised a happy ending for Prim. If that helps all of you with this next chapter..I hope. Haha! That was actually an idea from the lovely PureAtHeart and I had to put it in there, because I thought that it was brilliant and saw how it could be true. But thank you so much! I will continue writing for the rest of my life, I love it too much. I hope that you like this next chapter.**

Pulling my hair back in a loose ponytail, I look ahead of me unsure about what I'm about to do. Should I really be doing this again? Taking someones life is not the easiest thing to do and it is something that haunts me to this day, its just something that I choose to hide from everyone else. Taking a life is like loosing apart of yourself. How could anyone possibly take more than one life, then not care? Shaking my head, I push those thoughts from my mind and try to not think about what I'm about to do. Katniss walks up behind me, her gray eyes bright as she studies me; that she knows what I'm thinking. Taking a deep breath, I smile the widest smile that I possibly can without showing that its fully fake. She just rolls her eyes and turns away from me, allowing me to let out a deep breath and drop the act.

"You don't have to do this, you know that," says Katniss as we walk out of my room. Quickly she takes the small box from my hand and holds it away from me. She looks into my eyes and from the look in her's, I know that she can see exactly what I'm thinking. "I guess that a question that you should be asked is, can you do this? This is not a weakness Prim, it makes you stronger to not be able to do this – anyone who can without feeling remorse is sick."

Looking into my sister's eyes, I nod my head and carefully grab the box out of her hand. She doesn't try to stop me from taking it, she just lets go of it. "This is only to help you, I won't be doing the worse part..remember? We talked about that and the plan is set. Let's go and get this over with, I want to see my family again and soon.."

Walking down the hallway, I look around as though I'm savoring the memory of everything the way that it is and in a way I am. After we meet up with Snow in the conference room on the second floor, I might only be alive for a few more seconds – minutes, if I'm lucky. Taking a deep breath, I stop on the staircase and slip the contents of the box into a small bag that I'm wearing across my body. Katniss just watches me with wide eyes, making me feel as though no matter what I do she will not approve, but I'm not a little girl anymore.

Giving her a slight nod of my head, we continue up the stairs and turn to the left, slowly walking towards the room. Neither of us are looking forward to this, the only upside is being able to go home. I stop in front of the door and lightly knock on the door, praying that I'm knocking on the wrong door, just a few more seconds. Brialla's face appears in my mind as the door opens and I almost fall over seeing Dale.

"Prim? President Snow has been expecting you," he says in a chilling tone, one that only someone who belongs to the Capitol could have. He steps to the side to let us walk in, but as I pass him I see something in his eyes and its something that sends a shiver down my spine more than any tone could. I watch him as he closes the door and walks back over to stand beside Snow, who's sitting down at the end of a long table, her eyes narrow in on me. "Would you like for me to do anything else, President Snow?"

She doesn't even give Dale a glance, but smiles as though she's gotten the best gift ever. Carefully, she stands up and leans over the table towards us. "So tell me, did you really think that I would not figure out your plan? Breaking into my hospital? How idiotic could you be? Oh, but I saw it coming – do give me more credit then that."

"Really? Just like your father, aren't you?" hisses Katniss, glaring at Snow as if she wants to lunge at her right now and rip her throat out. She stays beside me though, the tension in the air making adrenaline race through my veins and ready for anything. "Why don't you come and face us and die in an honorable way? Or are you about to hide behind every single person that you possibly can?"

My stomach lurches as I listen to the two of them and I look at Dale, who gives a slight shake of his head. I look over at Snow and carefully take a step forward, but she doesn't even blink. I walk closer to her and watch her as she looks amused. Katniss steps up beside me and watches Snow, curiously as I try to take another step. I look over at Katniss as she stops me and watch as she picks an apple up off the table and throws it at Snow. The apple blast apart and splatters all over the place.

Katniss grits her teeth and growls, making Snow smirk. "You're weak! Come out and face us – at least die with some dignity!"

"You see, I would, but...we wouldn't want to have your families die now, would we?" We both stare at her, not understanding. An amused smile appears on her lips and she snaps her fingers, making a TV turn on above her – showing my worst nightmare. Rory knocked out cold, dried blood covering his face as he hangs by his wrist, chained to a wall. "Now, now...what to do with two people who were about to try to kill me? Dale...you know what to do..."

Anger flares up inside of me and I watch as she laughs, but then Dale does something surprising everyone. Snow gets thrown across the table, at the same second as the shield breaks, making her vulnerable. Katniss and I move in on her, but watch in horror as she pulls out a knife, she whips it at Dale, who's turned around and already heading towards the door. Seconds later, he drops to the floor, the knife lodged where his lungs are, blood pooling out around him. Making all of us stop for a second, before Katniss and I lunge at her. Of course it won't be that easy, she pulls out two daggers and laughs at us as we both stop for a second, trying to think everything through.

"You two will loose and what will happen to your families? They will all die, because of your foolish choices," says Snow in a cold tone. She throws a knife at Katniss, who easily dodges it and I see the annoyance in both of their eyes. "Imagine, your husbands and children, laying there, lifeless..."

At her words, I pull the shot from out of my sleeve and jump at her, injecting the liquid into her. I let out a cry of pain as I feel something pierce my skin, right below my heart. Seeing my daughters face, I pull out another shot and inject it into her. This time expecting it, I meet her hand, grabbing onto her wrist and twisting her hand, I make her drop the knife. She stares at me in shock as we both fall to the ground – onto our knees. We stare at each other as her face goes white and she stands up, stumbling away. Katniss shoots an arrow at her, but Snow moves just right so that it lodges in her shoulder and not her heart.

"Take care of your dear sister and then come find me! I will kill them! I PROMISE THAT!" she yells as she leaves the room and I look down as the blood pools around me.

**Woo! Next chapter coming up soon. Sadly, we are so close to the end. I hope that all of you liked it and that all of you like the next few chapters. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	53. Chapter 53: Take Me Home

**Hey everyone! There is going to be one more chapter after this one and that will be the epilogue. I am so sad that this story is ending after the next chapter. I have loved every second of writing it and hope that all of you enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the support on this story and any of my others that you might read – but on a happy note, my SYOT will be starting very soon and I cannot wait to get into that. The title of my SYOT will be: The 482ed Hunger Games SYOT: Fear the Light not the Dark and there is a picture for it on my Facebook like page, so check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**Stephykins18~ Yes, I had to stop there because I am the cliffhanger monster hehe – I have been called that more than once. Aw, thank you! I'm glad that they do. I have promised since the beginning that Prim gets a happy ending, but I never did say anything about the others. Awww, thank you for that! I'm really glad that you enjoy them and I love writing them. I hope that you like the new chapter.**

**It-Was-Enchanting~ I MISS YOU! Next time that you're on message me and I am so glad that you liked it! I cannot wait to read more of your stories.**

**TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta~Is it ever that easy with my stories? Haha! *Eyes go wide* A-a pony? Ooh, we'll see if I get a pony at the end of this chapter. I think that you might have left one favorite character of my readers off of that list. ;)**

My vision becomes blurry as I watch her leave the room. Katniss bends down beside me, her eyes wide in shock. I shake my head as she tries to help me up. Shock appears on her face and we just stare at each other for a minute. Both of us know what's at risk here and that Katniss is the only one who can stop her now. Nodding her head in understanding, I watch her stand and run after Snow. I close my eyes as the door closes behind her, trying not to focus on the blood pooling around me. The only thing that I can do right now is lay here and look helpless or dead...which ones the better option? Staying as still as I possibly can, I start counting the minutes that Katniss has been gone.

I almost jump when the door opens, trying not to whimper as I touch the cut. Footsteps echo around the room, until there's a light gasp and footsteps moving towards me. So this is how I'm going to die, is my only thought. At least Katniss isn't here to see it I guess. Taking a shallow breath, I expect something to hit me, but I someones fingers gently brush the hair out of my face, a touch that I would know any where. Opening my eyes, I look up and let out a deep breath; as I look into his blue eyes.

Seeing the panic in his eyes, I give him a weak smile and lean against him as he slowly sits me up. "Prim, what happened? Where's Snow and...Katniss? Where is she?"

"She went after Snow...after I got.." I gesture to my chest and he sucks in a breath. He tries to pull me up, but I keep myself on the floor, grabbing onto a table leg. He stares at me as though I've lost my mind and I have no doubt that I have. "Go after Katniss – I'll be fine here. Wait – where's Rory?"

"Prim? Prim? Is she okay? Are you okay?" Peeta stands up as Rory's arms wrap around me and he kisses me on the top of my head. He holds me to him as Peeta runs off in the direction of where Katniss had gone. "I'm going to get you out of here and we'll take care of Snow.."

"Rory...I want to stay here with you. Please?" I beg, just happy to see him again. Then it hits me, the last time that I talked to him, the pain hitting me again like a thousand bricks crushing my heart. Pulling him towards me, I hug myself to him – not caring if I get blood on him. "I'm so sorry about that call. Snow...s-sh-he m-ma-d-de m-me tell you those things. Please, forgive me. I love you and only you...and Brialla."

He hugs me back and kisses me on the forehead, sighing. "I knew that you didn't mean it and I told you that. Prim, we love you too. I'm ending this and than I'm taking you back where you belong. Home with your family. We both love you...so much.."

Tears spill out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks at the thought of being home. "Take me home. Please?"

"I will...no matter what." Carefully he starts to lift me up as he stands, trying not to touch my cut. "We're going home and staying there..."

Of course, nothing is ever just that easy. The door burst open and two Peace Keepers walk inside. Gently, he lays me back down on the floor and pulls out two daggers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a door open slightly and in crawls President Snow; shaking horribly. Making sure that Rory's attention is on the two Peace Keepers, I start to move towards Snow, knowing that I can end this with the two daggers that are on me and maybe even giving her another shot? No, that would only draw it out and I am not a sick person. I want this over as soon as possible – it all needs to end, now. But the doors kicked open and I look up in time to see Haymitch come walking in. One of the Peace Keepers turn to him, glaring.

"You've got about as much fight in you as your fearless leader," taunts Haymitch as he pulls out a knife. The Peace Keeper looks angered by his words and lunges at him. "Come on boy! Where is she now? Did she crawl into some where underground to die with her family of rats?"

I look away for a second, but hear a gasp. My eyes flicker back over to the four of them and now I see that only three are standing. Blood pools around Haymitch, spreading out as though there's a leak. Tears pool in my eyes and I pray that he's not dead – he can't be dead...he's Haymitch. Effie and Alena need Haymitch...he wouldn't leave them alone – I know that he wouldn't and he couldn't...

A light giggle escapes from Snow's mouth as I look back over at her. Her eyes are red, the closer that I get the more my eyes hurt just from looking at them. She whimpers as I get closer, but we both look in the direction of the battle going on and I notice that Rory is going to be overpowered in a second. A knife flies through the air and lodges into one of the Peace Keepers backs, making everyone stop for a second and look at the door closest to Rory and smile when I see three people standing there. Haleigh and Cole come walking in, with a girl slightly shorter than Haleigh with dark hair and dark eyes follows.

I look back at Snow, watching as her shaking gets worse by the second. Her eyes are cold and hard, almost emotionless as tears start to roll down her cheeks. Pulling out one of my daggers, I move closer and listen to her whimpers; her pleading. Looking at her this way, weak and helpless, begging for me to let her live – it pulls at my heart. But I know what will happen if I allow her to live and it will end in the rest of our deaths, the deaths of our loved ones.

"Primrose...please...don't..." she cries as I hold the dagger up and look into her eyes. Her shivering has come to the point that if I'm not careful, I could accidentally stab her arm and not her heart. She takes a deep breath and I know that she can see what I'm thinking, because it shows in her bloodshot eyes. "You...don't...want...to...kill. Do...not...kill...me and...have a...happy...life.."

Thinking about what my life would be like if she lives, I shake my head and all that I see is death. My life would not be a happy one, let alone bearable. Quickly, not thinking about it, I stab it into her heart. After a second, the shaking stops and I'm looking into blank eyes.

"Dale?" I see Johanna come running into the room as I let go of the knife. The pain in her eyes, but it disappears as quickly as it had come. She has always made it clear, she needs no one and nothing. When she looks at me, her eyes go wide. "Rory!"

Letting out a shallow breath, I fall to the ground and hear Rory yelling my name as my eyes close.

**Hm...I expect my pony delivered to me by Christmas Eve, thank you to TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta for my gift. Haha, okay all joking aside I hope that all of you liked it. Let me know if you all want an epilogue, because when I got to the end I decided that I would leave it up to all of you. I never did say if a certain person died or not, so either you can have it as what you believe or I'll write the epilogue and you'll know how it ends in my mind. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	54. Chapter 54: It's All Over

**Hey everyone, after this there will be an epilogue but I was half-asleep when I posted the last chapter and seemed to not see that the story would not be complete without this chapter. So I hope that all of you liked both of the stories, this is my last Prim and Rory one for a while - but I will probably come back to the pairing later on. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~* **

**~~All of the female tribute spots are taken in my SYOT, but a few of the male spots are still open~~**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and to everyone for their reviews who don't have accounts, I promise to respond in the next chapter to those like I normally do, I was in such a hurry to get the chapter up and forgot to look at the reivews again. **

_Fire engulfs everything and all that I can do is watch it burn. Feeling numb as I watch my house all apart, piece by piece. The screams can't even make me move, on the inside I'm screaming along with them but I'm paralyzed in shock and fear. Someone runs past me, blood gushing out of multiple wounds, crying for help. Why can't I help her? She seems desperate and like she truly needs it, but all that I can do is stand here. I don't flinch as a body falls at my feet, until I see who it is, making me drop to my knees. My frame starts to shake as I stare at the cold face, as the lips begin to turn blue. My hand reaches out to touch her's, making me cry out in anger. Katniss...my sister, gone..._

_A harsh laugh makes me look up as Rory is thrown towards me, making me jump up from Katniss's side to catch him. My hand touches something sticky and when I hold my hand up, I see blood, my eyes go wide and I look at his face – frantically. Slowly, it starts to pale, making me cry harder and beg for this to be some sort of a sick nightmare. Another body lands next to me, this time smaller, but broken. _

"_I told you before, Primrose." Looking up, she towers over me. My body starts to shake with anger and hatred. How could anyone do this? My family...dead. "No one will ever question my power again, not after all of you were taken out so easily. Tell me, do I look that idiotic to ever trust you?"_

"_W-wh-y them? You...took their lives away, why not just mine? They did nothing wrong!" Anger is clear in my voice as I glare at her. Slowly, I start to stand and point an accusing finger at her. "All that you do is kill! Why not just kill me and get it over with?"_

_Rolling her eyes, she gives a laugh that sends a shiver down my spine. Her eyes are cold and all that I can see in them is death; my death is coming. "You will be the example of what happens when people think that they can simply change things. What did you think would happen? That I would allow you to make a joke of me? You were mistaken, my dear and I promise you a long and painful death..."_

_Looking up at her, I try to back away, but someones arms wrap around me. Pain erupts through me and when I look down, I see a knife sticking out near my heart. My eyes go wide and everything starts to go black. So much for a long and painful death... _

Every part of my body aches, making me want to groan. I try to pick my hand up to touch my head, but something stops me. The more that I try to move my arm, the harder that it presses me down. My eyes flicker open and I look down to see a long white, thick strap around me. A light gasp escapes me as I try to push myself up, but it keeps me in place. Panic sets in as I think about the last thing that I can remember. Everyone...dead. My little Brialla's body burning along with her fathers. Why did they decide to keep me alive? Oh right, because I'm Primrose Hawthorne, I tried to kill our President and now I must pay with that mistake with something that they see worse than loosing everyone who I love; my own life. Death almost seems like a gift at the moment, as though anything else would be torture.

The door opens and I stare wide-eyed into the pair of gray eyes that I love. Tears build up in my eyes and boil over, making me feel weak. Seconds later he's by my side and the white strap is off of me. My fingers brush through his hair as he kisses me and his hands run up and down my back. My body aches but part of it in a good way, a way that I don't mind. Holding him tightly to me, I sink into him as my mind races. Then I remember what really happened. Snow, dead...Dale, but one I can't remember for sure. Breaking the kiss, I look into his eyes with worried eyes.

"Haymitch, what happened to him? Please, tell me that he's alive? Effie and Alena, they need him...just like Bri and I need you." More tears roll down my cheeks, blurring my vision. Snuggling into him, I hide my face in his shirt as I continue to cry happy tears. "Rory? Please, tell me that its not true – that he's not dead, I don't know what I'll do if it is. Is everyone else okay? Katniss, Bri...Peeta, the kids – Effie?"

He shakes his head and kisses the top of my head, making me calm down slightly. When I look at him, I see that his eyes are slightly guarded. "They're all fine. Haymitch is recovering but Johanna...she ran off after she found out about Dale. Katniss tried to stop her but I think she's going back to her old ways. She'll be back sooner or later though – she has to see the kids..are you alright Prim?"

Letting out a deep breath, I nod my head as I look back up at him. I lay back down and close my eyes, trying to remember everything and just enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. Then I remember, he promised to take me home. Once we get there, I'm not leaving again. A light sigh escapes my lips and I look up at him, kissing his cheek lightly. He smiles at me, brushing the hair out of my face and looking at me as though he thought he would never see me again. Was there a chance of that? I know that if the roles had been reversed and there had been with him, I'd do just about anything to keep him alive. Shaking my head at the thought, I turn to him, kissing him as I try to get rid of every fear inside of my body – every thought of loosing him. Tears roll down my cheeks and I try to stop them, but they only get worse, blurring my vision when he pulls away.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Slowly, he brushes my tears away before kissing me on the cheek. All that I can do is shake my head and stutter, before he pulls me close to him. "Tell me what's wrong? I want to help you and I can't help you unless I know."

Looking at him, I take a shaky breath. "Loosing you, the idea and loosing Brialla...everyone. It's all too much. Without all of you, I'm nothing."

Right at that second the door opens and in walks Katniss. She stops breathing for a second, when her eyes flicker onto me. The next thing that I know, I'm being hugged tightly by her as tears start to fall again. A light laugh escapes me and I hug her tighter. My mind starts to swirl, making everything blur together. We only break apart when Peeta enters the room, clearing his throat and I am given my little Bri.

Peeta's arms wrap around the two of us and he kisses both of our foreheads as the other two leave. Leaning into him I sigh and he says in a light voice, "It's over.."

An odd feeling rushes through me as I realize that its all over, that I can have a life with my family and not have to worry. Maybe have more children? A light sigh escapes me as the images flash into my mind. Perhaps a few more daughters and sons? I need at least one of each and know that Rory will be there for me no matter what. Looking up at him as I hold our daughter, I smile. For right now, we can all focus on other things, happier things.

**Last chapter coming soon and I hope that all of you liked it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	55. Chapter 55: Epilogue: All Grown Up

**Hey everyone, I want to apologize for how long its been since my last update but my life was really crazy for the past month. My step-dad had surgery last month and for a month we didn't know if he was going to make it until about a week ago.  
I am back to my writing though now that the fear is gone and he is home. Here is the final update for Can Love Last?. I hope that all of you like it and have enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a twitter account now too, haven't signed into it much and have to get my sister to teach me how to use it but its KelsNicole92. Another thing that I cannot say enough, thank you for all of the support on this story and with my writing. It means so much to me to know that people do like my writing.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**~TeamGaleSoIGetPeeta: I miss you too and am so sorry about not updating in so long. I'm hopefully back for good now as long as nothing else pops up like that. :)**

Staring at Bri as she sits in front of a tree, a small smile forms on my lips. She looks up at me, giving me a small smile and I can't help but still see my little girl sitting there; not nineteen year old daughter sitting there. A lot of the time, I revisit the first year of her life in my mind, remembering everything about it. Brialla is a perfect mixture of Rory and myself, with his kindness. I can't help but give in when she looks at me with those gray eyes of theirs. Her long, wavy blonde hair bouncing up and down in the light breeze. It's hard to believe how quickly she's grown up, how much my love for her has grown and how much like Rory she is.

Taking my eyes off of Brialla, I watch as our youngest daughter, Eliza walks in with Ashton behind her. The two of them are smiling wide, as they stop in front of the window, kneeling down as they keep their eyes on Bri. Confused, I sit down in a chair and part my lips about ready to ask them what they're doing, but my question is answered as a tall boy with dark hair walks into view. Finn comes by at least two times a day to see Bri, which has made their feelings for each other clear to everyone except for the two of them.

Annie's still having a hard time, terrified of loosing Finn again which obviously weighs on his mind. She goes through her phases of being steady and a wreak. He's all that she has and he is devoted to her. Every time that she has a bad moment he stays beside her, telling her that it'll be all right and that he'll always be there for her, until the moment has passed. To shelter him from anything or anyone who might hurt him, she stays by his side a lot every second of every day. But today, she is no where to be seen.

"You two know better than to sit there and watch those two," I say in a disapproving tone, but smile as I turn back to the stove, finishing up the stew. Everyone knows what's going to happen, the two of them belong together. "Eliza, can you go get Aunt Katniss for me?"

She shakes her head a few times, a wide grin on her lips. "Aunt Katniss is busy with Acacia's friend who she's bringing home from the Capitol. No one knows who he is, but everyone is betting that Aunt Katniss is going to flip out over something."

Knowing my sister, I sigh before I nod my head and walk outside just in time to watch as Finn gets down on one knee in front of my daughter, making me almost fall over in shock. My baby, no his cannot be happening – not that I don't want her to be with Finn, they should be together for a while and work their way up o marriage. Why skip everything in between and get straight to marriage? I bite my lip as I watch my daughter nod her head happily, her whole frame shaking as he slips that ring onto her finger.

"You're staring." The voice behind me makes me jump, but I turn to face him. He smiles warmly at me, as I shake my head a few times, before gesturing over to our daughter. Nodding his head in understanding, there's no shock in his eyes. "I talked to Finn after he bought the ring. Why do you look so surprised?"

Turning, I look behind me and watch as Alena and Diligo walk around together, making me wonder where the time has gone. Just yesterday they were barley able to walk and now they're running around crazy in love. Rory wraps his arms around me and chuckles, before kissing me on the cheek. I lean against him and shake my head a few times to try and get the whole crazy thing out of my mind. Looking at how much all of the kids have grown up, makes me remember how it feels to be young and in love again; when everything is a first.

Shaking my head a few times, I head over Katniss's house – hoping to be able to clear my head a little. I don't think that I can take anymore surprises today and her house should be the easiest place to hide from it all. When I reach her house, I look back over at Rory as he follows me, making my smile widen. Not thinking about it, I walk into the house and jump the second that one of my feet are inside the door.

An arrow sticks in the wall right next to me, looking down I see Acacia with her arms wrapped around a boy on the floor. Taking a cautious step in and seeing the anger, the fear in my sister's eyes, I glance back at the two on the floor. "Katniss, mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"He came for Aca and I am not letting her leave with him. He'll be the death of her, just like all of the others have been." Tears threaten to spill over as Katniss stands over them, her arrow pointing at the boys chest. "Do you know who this is? If not, allow me to introduce you to the great-grandson of President Coriolanus Snow! Prim, meet Luca Snow – the little id...boy thinks that he'll be able to just take my daughter away from me and after everything that I've lost?"

"Mom, please!" pleads Acacia as she stands up, keeping her arm stretched out in front of Luca. The way that she looks at Katniss makes my stomach churn, knowing that she really does feel something for this boy. "You helped Haleigh and Cole – look at them, they are nothing like you described that horrible man. Haleigh is President now and no one is going to change that..."

The gleam in my sister's eyes tell me that she is not going to back down unless she is one hundred percent sure about this boy. Her eyes narrow as she glares at the boy, not seeming shocked by the boy's reaction as he just puts his hands up in the air and showing no fear of what she could do to him. She glances at Acacia and me for a minute, the anger in her eyes slowly disappearing before she lowers her bow and arrow. Almost growling, she stares at the boy like he is scum and letting him know what will happen to him if he ever proves her instincts correct.

I step forward to hug my sister, knowing that this is hard on her after everything that has happened and the last thing that she had ever expected. "Katniss, you know that she's strong, just like you and that no one can force her to do anything. She seems to really care about him."

"Her instincts could be clouded, you and I both know how they still make the Capitol look like there's nothing horrible there." A sob escapes her as her grip tightens on me. Not really knowing what to do or say, I just hug her back and try to calm her. "Have my instincts ever been wrong? Look at all of them in the past, all of these people who have tried to take everything away from me...what do they have in common?"

"You have to give him a chance though, can't you see the way that he looks at her? They do care about each other and hurting him would hurt her," I whisper to her, my eyes close as images flash through my mind and I understand why my sister is reacting this way. "Just give him a chance for her?"

A few minutes later, Katniss lets go of me and looks at her daughter. Nodding her head slowly, all of the signs of objection disappears, making Acacia sigh in relief as a small smile forms on her lips. Taking a step back, I watch as Aca steps forward and wraps her arms around her mother. The moment something that I never thought that I would see for the two of them and something that I feel should only involve the two of them.

"Let's go back home.." I whisper to Rory and the only response that I get is a nod of his head. His arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me back outside, making me sigh as the sunshine hits me. "I feel like today is the day that's going to test us all."

Shrugging, he smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Everything happens at once, isn't that how it always happens? I'll always be beside you to face everything though, no matter what."

Kissing him gently, I lead him back into the house. A giggle escapes me as he picks me up in his arms and carries me into the kitchen, setting me down on the counter as he starts to make dinner – something that he hasn't done in years. Maybe everything will turn out alright after all and I know that no matter how much Katniss wants to be able to, she won't be able to save everyone from everything for forever. Life has its ups and downs, but with Rory beside me, I can always see the upside.

**There is the end, I am so sorry about how long it took for me to get it up – the reasoning is at the beginning and I hope that all of you understand. For the last time, thank you for reading and please leave a review. I have mixed emotions now that my Prim and Rory stories are over for right now. But who knows? Maybe later on, I'll write one but with a different plot.**


End file.
